Letting Go
by LoViNgLyMeAlLy
Summary: Hey this is Desire N Sin I lost my old log in and couldn't update this story so I created a new Pen Name and updated the story here. Theresa comes to the realization that Ethan is lost to her, but she has trouble moving on. THEROX Story!
1. Chapter 1 Before you go tomorrow

**Chapter 1 – Before you go Tomorrow**

**Authors Note: I don't own any of the Characters NBC does.**

Theresa comes to the realization that Ethan is lost to her, but she has trouble moving on will a stranger, who has been dubbed a player all his life make her realize that she could still find true love, or will she be forever doom to watch the love of life with another women!

_Hey it's me Alyson AKA Desire N Sin…. It Has been awhile since I updated. So long I forgot my log in email address. That is how long I haven't been in it. So I had to repost everything under this pen name. I am going to wrap this up… _

Theresa

I walked into the Mansion head hung low, I heard someone faintly say that they wanted me to sing, I forgot who is was, my eyes were concentrated on him, he looked happy but looks can be deceiving, I search deep into his eyes, then I saw it, the sparkle was not there, when Ethan was truly happy you can see the sparkle, and then I realize **NO**! Actually I knew that he wasn't truly happy! **DAMN HER! DAMN HER** for making him endure a life not by his choice but by obligations!

I remember walking to the stage and someone handed me the mic a soft tune flowed in the air, I saw him look up but he quickly looked away once he saw me staring! Then I did the one thing I vow not to do, I pour out all my feeling in a single note.

Verse 1

"_I can't leave you but I know you can't stay_

_I never thought our love could end up this way_

_and I can't imagine livin life without you now_

_how could this happen that your love let me down_

_never thought I'd feel so much hurt inside_

_so much to even let down my pride_

_and I know it's over now so darlin' help me out"_

I saw him look up as I belt out the first verse he knew the song was for him; she knew the song was for him, I saw the look in Gwen's eyes. She knew, she knew that while she had him physically, I had his heart and soul; she knew that it was something that she would never have!

I laughed you know maybe it was time to let go, but how can I let go of my one true love!

chorus:

_before you go tomorrow_

_just love me today_

_whisper you'll stay with me_

_tread softly as you walk away_

_ooooohhhhh_

Verse 2

"_My love of a lifetime had left suddenly (suddenly)_

_I thought our love, could go on endlessly_

_and I can't believe you, that you could go on_

_there's no way out I'm not that strong_

_now my hearts are starin into your eyes (into your eyes)_

_and my heart just wants to ask you why_

_why did this have to be , that you're leavin me"_

Everyone was amazed, even I was amazed I poured out my Heart and Soul into this song I wasn't going to hide my feelings anymore. There was no going back now!

repeat chorus

Verse 3

"_There's no sense in denyin_

_I know that I'm just lyin to myself_

_I need your help so don't go away_

_just give me one more night to make things right_

_cuz I don't believe that you wanna leave_

_and end this way"_

repeat chorus twice

When I finished the song, everyone was wide eyed with amazement, I gently dropped the mic and broke through the couples on the floor, as I pass Ethan I gently whispered **"Before you go tomorrow, just love me today"** The look on his face was priceless! But I had decided that it was time for me to retire into my lonely bedroom, I just couldn't take it anymore I couldn't bear to see them together not like this! I had to get away, as I started to ascend the stairs I felt a pair of arms grab me.

"Theresa, you think that your stupid little song is going to get Ethan back!"

I turn around to face **HER**, his Wife "No!" I answered softly

"Look at this!" as she raise her hand to show me her wedding ring "This Theresa means I won, and I got the **ULTIMATE** prize, all the while you sit in the shadow and pine away for a man that will never be yours!"

"Gwen" I said softly, as I slowly lean in and whispered "Though you might have him, you know I own him wholly, his heart, his soul, his thoughts and his mind, I invade his deepest fantasies his dreams while he lays in bed with you, when he make love to you, he utters my name not just a whisper but a moan as though he is making love to me, though you have him physically you, I won his Heart and Soul. You and I both know he is with you because he has obligations to you!"

I gently removed her grasp from my arm and proceeded to ascend the stairs to check on my baby. I was relieved that this day was going to be over. I gently closed the door checked on Little Ethan, he was sleeping so peacefully I proceeded to the bathroom, I let the warm water and steam consume my body, if only I could wash away the pain that ached in my heart but it wasn't that simple, my thoughts drifted to what Gwen had said was I going to be a women who lurked in the shadows waiting and wanting a Man that belongs to someone else. Maybe this was how the chapter of my life was going to end me in the shadows waiting for Ethan. I began to feel sleep overtaking me and I stepped out of the bathroom and got dress and proceeded to my bed, maybe tomorrow will be better!

I felt a presence in my room, I knew it was not Ethan and I quickly got up and started screaming!

"**HELP, WHO ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, SOMEONE HELP ME!"** I yelled as loudly as I could but no one came, then I heard HIM at the door!

"Theresa, open the door Theresa are you O.K., who's in there with you!" I heard Ethan

"Ethan oh my god, **HELP ME**, there is someone in here!"

I heard the door open, and Ethan attack the stranger they were scuffling for a while I heard Gwen and Ivy outside yelling for someone to open the door. I remember hearing Sam trying to force the door open then the lights came on Sam came in and broke the fight between Ethan and the Stranger. Funny how things have a way of working themselves out, here Ethan is supposed to be on his honeymoon but yet he is in my room coming to my rescue. I briefly heard the name Fox, was this the name of the stranger and what was he doing in my room. I saw him eyeballing me up and down it was flattering yet it was disgusting at the same time.

"Hi, Step Mommy you know your pictures in the papers did you know justice" as he proceeded to grab my hand and kiss it what an arrogant bastard he was "Nicholas Foxworth Crane, Fox for short. I'm the second son of...wait a minute, I tell a lie. The truth is I'm the first son of Ivy and Julian Crane."

I saw a look of anger and disappointment in Ethan eyes, Nicholas FOX as he prefers to be called cause quiet a scene tonight making everyone on edge, what was it about this boy that made people hate him so. I heard Ethan tell him to stay away from me I knew from the moment on that Ethan still loved me!

I proceed to walk over to Gwen with victory in my eyes.

"Looks like Ethan still loves me, how do you feel now that you were moments away from sharing a romantic moment together, but instead of making love to you he came to my rescue"

"Look Theresa, I buried you before and I can do it again!"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind!" She was shaking had she reveal something that she was not suppose to. "Come on Ethan lets go to bed" I heard her tell him, she had a very nervous look on her face there is something that you are hiding Gwen Hotchkiss and by god I am going to find out what it is if it is the last thing I do. I couldn't help but think about Fox he was gorgeous, maybe he will be my allied in this fight against Gwen, Rebecca and Ivy. By the display that he had shown tonight I have some to the conclusion that he is not fond of either one of those women. No matter, sleep was starting to consume my body and mind the events from tonight had left everyone on edge especially Gwen tomorrow I was going to find out what the Hotchkiss women were up to!

Author's Note: I wrote this a while ago after the Ethan and Gwen wedding. I am thinking about making it into a THERFOX. Because Ethan is so played out! What do you think?

**Song credit to ONEVOICE – Before you go tomorrow – Download it on Kazaa it's a great song! It's a Filipino Group straight out of the Bay Area (California)**


	2. Chapter 2 Realizations

Chapter 2 - Realizations

Fox

I picked up the newspaper and lord beholds look what we have here, it's a picture of the ex-Crane Heir getting married to his former Fiancée Gwen Hotchkiss. Look like I am going to have to make a trip back to Harmony, well that is as soon as I finish this last game!

The plane ride to Harmony was excruciating and the flight attendant on the Crane private jet was an idiot I am going to have to make a call to Grandfather and have her fired. The limo ride home was long I couldn't wait to get into my bed and sleep we finally pulled into the estate just like I thought the lights were all out the only room that still had its lights on was Mother's, Father's and Ethan's! Well I guess I am not going to get an open arms welcome, no matter it's not like anyone cared whether I was home or not!

I quietly walked up to my bedroom, strange why does my room smell of lavender no matter I was to tired to even question that at the moment I undress and jump in bed much to my surprise there was some in the bed with me! The person finally felt my presence in the bed and jump up and started screaming like a **BANSHEE!** God someone shut her up please! I was trying to calm, her down but all she could do was scream!

"**HELP, WHO ARE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, SOMEONE HELP ME!"** she screams Jeez I wanted to break her neck, through a pillow at her something to shut her up!

"Look its O.K., I live...please be quiet! You'll wake up the house!" I tried to calm her down but it only made the situation worse.

Then I heard someone banging on the door yelling the name Theresa, was this the name of the Banshee that was screaming her head off. I heard the door open loudly and a fist hit my face and I fought back it was the only thing to do I had to protect myself and this guy whoever he was, had the galls to come into my room and hit me of course the logical thing to do was protect myself. We scuffled for a while then someone turn on the light I then realize who this idiot was I came face to face with the one person I despise my whole life Ethan Winthrop my idiot of a half brother.

For as long as I can recall Ethan I had always had our differences, while he was the good boy, the mama's boy and I, I was the black sheep. He who came from Mother's one true love while I came from a night of binged drinking with the one she hated. He was Angel and I was the mistake that should have never happen! It infuriated me that while I had to fend for myself he the **GOLDEN CHILD** got everything he needed, and if he ever wanted anything it was his, there was never any questions when it came to Ethan.

I remember one time when it was Christmas Eve, I waited until everyone was asleep and I snuck downstairs to open my gift, Ethan had followed me down the stairs and he caught me opening my gift and shaking all the gifts up.

"_Fox, you are not suppose to open those until morning, Mother and Father are going to be furious!"_

"_Ethan, come down and open your gifts!"_

"_No, Fox we are going to get in trouble!"_

"_Chicken Shit!'_

He started to run up the stairs, as I expected him too he ran straight into our Mother's room and snitch, told my Mother that I was downstairs opening up the gifts, what an asshole, Ethan brought 

Mother downstairs and I got reprimanded for opening up my gifts to early, they rewarded Ethan by letting him open one of his early and she turned to me and said that good little boys get gifts and bad little boys get coal. How can I ask, can you say that to your own child!

Ever since then I knew Ethan to be a wimp a Mama's boy, when he fell and scrapped his knee instead of sucking it up like 11 year old boys did what did he do he ran to Mother crying. What a baby! I knew then that he was not going to be able to make any decision for himself he was going to have other people do it for him.

"So this is my new Step-Mommy, your pictures in the paper did you no justice" as I gently grabbed his hand and kissed it. I knew she felt the heat pulsating from me I was practically burning a hole through her skin with my eyes, God she was gorgeous, why I don't understand it, that Ethan would leave this Angel, this Goddess for Gwen **"Acts Like Her Shit Don't Stink"** Hotchkiss. I always knew Ethan to be an imbecile but to be a complete and utter idiot to deny this heavenly vision your love and trust now that takes a moron and a fool which I suppose is what Ethan has become, he who let this Angel fall from heaven into his lap and instead of picking her up and nurturing her he toss her out like yesterday trash. Well you know the old saying one man's trash is another man's treasure.

"Nicholas Foxworth Crane, Fox for short. I'm the second son of...wait a minute, I tell a lie. The truth is I'm the first son of Ivy and Julian Crane."

"Fox what are you doing here in Theresa Room!" Ethan asked

"Good question, half brother I should ask the same, what are you doing in the Crane Mansion if you are no longer a Crane?"

"Stop it Fox" I heard my mother say there she go again always protecting him!

I quickly walked over to my father and noted to him "Father, why may I ask you have Filet Mignon sitting right here and you are settling for yesterday's left-overs!" My Father just snickered and Rebecca Hotchkiss nudged my Father!

I look over to see my mother she didn't look happy to see me home "Mother, that doesn't look like Happiness to see me!" I said sarcastically "What no hug, no Kiss for your son, Oh that's right my name isn't Ethan its FOX!" I spat

"Fox, what are you doing home!" I heard my father ask

"I got kicked out of school!"

"Fox not another one, when are you going to learn responsibilities!" yelled my Mother

"What like Ethan, you want me not to have an Identity, to be lied to all my life to live one life then find out that the life you have been living has been a complete and utter lie!" I yelled "Before you condemn me you should ask yourself that question Mother!" I spat at her "And what the hell is going on in this house are we playing musical bed partners, and when did the Hotchkiss women move in!"

"Look everyone is tired I think that we should all get some sleep!" I heard the man they called Ethan Father say "Ivy I think there are enough people here to take care of you I have to return to my family"

"Sam, No but..." I heard my mother utter so Mother you are still in love with the Police Chief this is going to be fun!

"Hey Step-Mommy looks like we are going to have to share a bed!"

"Fox I will make you a bed in the Guest Room" I heard Pilar say!

I heard Gwen ordering Ethan to come to bed! "Hold on I need to talk to Fox for a Minute" I heard him tell Gwen

I saw him walk over cocky as ever "Look Fox I want you to stay away from Theresa, and I mean it or you'll have to answer to me, do you understand!'

"She doesn't belong to you **ETHAN**, she is no Prize to be won, if I chose to date her I will and you will have no say in it, don't you have a Pregnant Wife to attend to, that's your biggest concern, not worrying over a women who you say you don't love!"

Everyone started to clear Theresa's Room and I headed into the guest room Ethan ugh...he makes me sick The Prince always getting what he wants, while the mistake has to earn his keep well that was all going to change. I admit I saw that Theresa was still in love with Ethan how was I going to make her love me. Until that moment I didn't realize it I have always hated Ethan because he was the Golden Boy, Untainted, untouchable, The Prince of Crane Empire, a Mama's boy. But at that moment I was jealous of him, why you ask because he had the one thing that I truly wanted he has Theresa's Love and Admiration. At that moment I wanted to be Ethan! I shiver at the thought me wanting to be that imbecile, if it was to get Theresa to love then that is who I was going to be, NO I was going to be better than Ethan I am going to be the one that save Theresa from Ethan! Starting tomorrow all she will know and love is **I FOX CRANE**!


	3. Chapter 3 Loving HER!

Chapter 3 – Loving Her

Ethan

"I Love you, Theresa!" Oh my god did I just say that to Gwen what was I thinking, I hope she didn't hear me! "I love you too Ethan!" Oh good she didn't hear me; thank god it would have been a disaster if Gwen was to hear me call her Theresa. Theresa is right you know I do still love her with all my heart and soul, but I have obligations to Gwen and our unborn child and that surpasses anything else! True I love Theresa whole-heartily, but I have a duty to Gwen and I cannot go back on that!

Theresa did look amazingly beautiful tonight, I was so jealous that Fox was making a move on Theresa I hope nobody notice that I was a little overprotected. But I couldn't help but get steamed when it came to Fox and women especially if that woman is the woman that I am in love with. If Gwen wasn't pregnant than we would be together but I believe that a child should have a mother and a father so I had to sacrifice the one that I love so that my child can grow up with both of its parent!

Theresa she was the light of my life granted she has told many lies, she did it because she loves me I understand it now she thought she was protecting me but in the end, it only ended up hurting me, us, our relationship! I guess she didn't understand the ramifications of her actions. Maybe I didn't trust her enough, maybe I didn't trust myself. No matter it is done and over with! I hope Theresa has the good sense to stay away from my PLAYBOY of a half-brother.

For as long as I can remember Fox had always been a bully a bad boy, a rebel without a cause! Since we were little he would always try to punk me and bully me. Though I admit I wish that I would of, should of stood up to him when he would beat me up. Instead I would go and cry to mother because Fox was beating me and then mother would reprimand him. I guess I should have stood up to him. But I was so little then though I was much older than him! Still my brother has been dubbed the Bad Boy, the Player of the Crane family!

True he had many women, sometimes more than once but usually it was only once and he would get bored with them and leave. Fox didn't know the meaning of love, heck it wasn't even in his vocabulary. But he was a true Crane through and through; he takes after his father you know. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

I always wondered why I was so different from the others I guess I know the truth now that I was never a Crane by Blood, nope no Crane blood flowing in my veins thanks to that Tabloid article. Mother has never forgiven Theresa for that. I know that deep in my heart that she did not do it. When I find out who did, that is when I will wreak my revenge on them for ruining my life. If the story of my Paternity didn't come out and if the story that framed Theresa never saw the light of day we would be together and Little Ethan would be my child not Julian damn him for taking advantage of an innocent women like Theresa and she went there on good intentions if only she had not lied about sleeping with Julian. No matter that is all in the past now!!

Fox, oh how I hated him I will make sure that he stays away from Theresa! But I can't let them see that I still love her. How is that going to work out? I heard Gwen stirring in her sleep, here the night of my honeymoon and I am thinking of another woman, do my brother and I have something in common. No I will never be like Fox, yet I am married and here I am dreaming, fantasizing, wanting another woman.

Stop it Ethan, Stop it right now, you are a married man you love Gwen remember you love Gwen. But do I really love her NO I don't I love Theresa if only there could be a way that we can be together No that is impossible Gwen is having my baby! I just have to keep telling myself that! I love Gwen and she is having my Child. There! I guess eventually I will have to believe it! I feel sleep overtaking my body. No matter I will have to set things straight with Fox in the morning! I lean over and kissed my wife and went to sleep another day another heartache!


	4. Chapter 4 HER always HER

Chapter 4 – HER always HER

Gwen

Does anyone realize how much I hate Theresa, if they only knew! Yes I know that I won Ethan, that's all he was you know a prize to be won maybe once upon a time before Theresa came into the picture I loved Ethan but now it was all a game a game to win Ethan. I know that deep down in my heart that he loves HER! That his hearts yearns for her!

I saw the way he rushed from our Bed to go and rescue her tonight because she was in trouble. That I knew was coming every time Theresa was in despair Ethan was right there waiting for her, waiting to help her up when she fell. While I was always 2nd to HER. She had what I always wanted, no it wasn't Ethan it was the Crane money, yes I wanted the Crane's billions I wanted to be the almighty Mrs. Crane instead I went ahead and handed that title to Theresa.

What may you ask am I talking about, I am talking about the paternity, framing Theresa and ruining her Wedding I am talking about conspiring with Bruce to set her up with Julian I just didn't think that it would work that well you know! Ethan finding out and leaving her, but what I didn't expect to happen was Little Ethan. I guess no one saw that one coming at all not even Ethan he really wanted it to be his child! Well I guess no one will really know if it is his child. Not like he cared or anything. True both Ethan and Theresa did sleep together on the night of their wedding but she said she was on birth control pills. Well if it does turn out that Little Ethan is Ethan child, he would not think to leave me for I am pregnant with his child.

Weird how things work out for you, I mean a year ago I was alone pining away for Ethan and planning Theresa demise. Now I am Mrs. Ethan Winthrop and I am carrying his child.

I have the one thing that Theresa wishes she had I have Ethan and his child. But she also has the one thing that I want most Ethan's heart his unconditional love, his desire for me. If I get that from Ethan then I would truly win the game! You know everyone is right I am like my mother in every which way possible. True I love Ethan but I think I love him more like a sister would love a brother the only thing that drives me to keep Ethan is Theresa I will not let her win if it kills me I will keep them apart.

Mother is right you know this is all a game and the prize to be won is Ethan and I am half way there, true many can say that I won this battle but there is a war raging and I have to be prepared for it.

If it comes out that Mother and I were the ones that sent the tabloid the truth about Ethan paternity and that I was the voice on the phone that tip off the Tabloid guy, and I was the one that set Theresa up with Julian once I found out she was on her way to Bermuda to convince Julian to take back Ethan. I think I will be lost. There is no going back now there is just going forward. I just hope that all my secrets stay buried forever.

You know some might say that Theresa and I are very alike we are both determine, manipulative, cunning, dishonest and we will stop at nothing to get what we want!

But the difference between Theresa and I is I do everything with class and come out smelling like roses all the while Theresa's is getting the shit end of the stick!

You know life couldn't be better; I have everything that I wanted. I have Ethan and I am having his child. Well almost everything what I don't have is the Crane billions and Ethan's Heart. I guess you win some you lose some. But mother said that she has a plan that will destroy Theresa for good. Then she would be free to marry Julian and then he can reinstate Ethan as a Crane and I will have the Crane billions! I just hope Mother's plan works.

You know I almost slipped today and told Theresa about all the secrets that I had I can't let her work my nerves like that it's not good for me and the baby it's not good for my secrets too. I just have to be extra careful.

Well I think that it is time that we go to bed, I have had a very tiring night, and maybe tomorrow will be better! I guess I will be going to Charity and Miguel's wedding!

Look at Ethan he is sleeping like an Angel!

"Goodnight Sweetheart" as I lean in to kiss him on the forehead. "I love you!"

"I love you to Theresa!"

I can't believe he just said no matter soon my love you will forget Theresa ever exist!


	5. Chapter 5 Breakfast with The Ice Queens

Chapter 5 – Breakfast with The Ice Queens

Theresa

I woke up with the sun glaring in my eyes insisting that I wake up; I was still very exhausted from last night's escapade. Ethan, my hero, my prince had come to my rescue again. As much as he denies it I know that deep in his heart that he still loved me. He just doesn't believe in us anymore and that hurts more than anything in this world.

I decided that the Sun was beginning to be a thorn in my side with its brightness peeking through the curtains. I guess it was time to get up and face the firing squad! I walked into the shower and let the Hot water massage my body. It felt really good; I wanted it to wash away all my pain and sorrows, if only that was true, if only you can wash away your problems huh! I got out of the shower and got dress, and I gave Little Ethan a bath and dress him.

"O.K. Sweetie, let's go see if we can get you some breakfast, yes your so cute, yes look at you, you look nothing like you father!"

All little Ethan could do was Coo at his mother. She loved him so much more than life itself one might say even more than Ethan. Little Ethan is her heart and soul. Her whole world revolved around him. There were times when she regretted Bermuda but if Bermuda never happen than Little Ethan would be non-existent or would he. Though she cringed at the thought of sleeping with Julian Crane, her eyes always overflowed with joy when it came to Little Ethan. She loved him so much.

She picked him up and started downstairs she already heard the commotion from the top of the stairs. God don't these people anything else but argue this is pathetic even the rich can't act civilize with their own family.

"Fox, what are you going to do with yourself! This is the third school that you have gotten kicked out of within a year!" I heard Ivy yell

"Mother, why do you care so much it not like it's your money that I am spending your not even married to father anymore!" Fox he was a sarcastic one he was going to make a great allied

"Fox, I don't think you should talk to Mother like that, she bore you into this world, show her some respect!"

"Oh shit, the Choir boy speaks, who are you to tell me what to do, you who are so clueless about the things around, you who are blind to the lies and deception that is in front of your face and no I am not talking about Theresa. But look around you everyone has been lying to you, face the fact Bro, you're so easy to manipulate, to be lied to, you only believe what you want to believe!"

"What are you talking about Fox, tell me now!" I heard Ethan yell, I could tell that he was frustrated it was apparent in his voice

"I am talking about the real culprit who sent the email to the tabloid, I cannot say more but if I were you I would follow the clues that is in front of your face"

I decided that it was time for me to make my entrance, I got the dirty look from the peanut gallery, Gwen's eyes were train on me like a Jackal to it's prey, Ethan looked like he was dog in heat and Fox he slowly walked over to me and grabbed my hand a gently placed a kiss on it

"Good morning Step-Mommy did you sleep well last night after our little run in?"

"Yes Fox, I slept fine thank you for asking!"

Quite the charmer this Fox fella was, I don't know if he was doing it because he was attracted to me or because he love to see Ethan blood boil. What ever it didn't matter.

"So Theresa!" I heard Ivy ask

"What is it Poison Ivy?" I said as I gave her the evil glare.

"How dare you call me that?"

"I can call you anything I want you are the one that is living in my home, if you don't like it then I suggest that you pack your bags and leave, I can have the staff help you!"

"Why you little..."

"Little what Ivy, huh what racist comment were you going to make? I am fed up with you and Rebecca prancing around here like you shit don't stink, making outrageous accusations at me and calling me racist names, **YOU WILL RESPECT ME IN MY HOUSE!" **Yelled Theresa "There are secrets in this house and I intend to find out what they are, if it kills me!" I laughed "So the 3 of you better watch yourself!"

"What, What are you going to do, there are no secrets between us none what so ever, tell her Pookie!" I heard Rebecca whine on and on to Julian

"Rebecca put a can in it already!"

That was the first time that I heard Julian talk to Rebecca that way it was kind of a relief, She was so annoying with her Pookie this and Pookie that doesn't that old goat have anything else to say

"Now if you don't mind I am going to eat my breakfast in peace"

I saw Gwen strode towards me "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing just that me and Ethan had a great time last night making love over and over again on OUR honeymoon!"

"I would tread lightly if I were you Gwen last time I check Ethan isn't a Crane anymore and you are living in my house, also I heard something interesting last night coming from your room" I lean in a whisper in her ear _"I heard Ethan calling my name while you too was making love."_ "So how does it feel Gwen? How does it feel to know that your husband is in love with another women?"

"Why you little..."

"Bitch Gwen, yes isn't that hypocritical of you! I know you have secrets Gwen and I am about to expose you for the fraud that you are, so if I were you I would watch my back!"

The look on Gwen's face was priceless, I knew she had been up to no good, I know that her and her conniving Mother were the ones behind the whole paternity scandal, but what I needed was proof but how was I going to get it with everyone around here all the time. No matter I think I need to go but some tape recorders or some video camera's I need to expose these women. Now!

"Well look everyone it was great bonding over breakfast with you guys but I have to go to the my brother's wedding" "Phyllis will you take Little Ethan for me and dress him, I have to change and get dress!"

"Sure Mrs. Crane"

"No Phyllis it's Theresa remember!"

"Oh O.k. Theresa!" said Phyllis with a big smile on her face once she saw the look on Gwen, Rebecca, and Ivy's face

"Oh and ladies, please keep in mind that you are in my home so please tread lightly if you catch my drift!"

"Is that a threat?" I heard the 3-witched bellow

"No not a threat a PROMISE!"

I slowly walked out of the dining area and into the hall it was a relief that I was finally out of that War zone.

"You know you handle yourself very well in there" I heard a voice say, I slowly turned around and was facing HIM.

"Thank you Fox"

"You know what I told Ethan was directed to you it was meant for you, you have to follow the clues Theresa its there for you right in your face you just have to look harder"

"Fox what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the people who plotted you demise your downfall, they are close to you, you just have to find the evidence, or everything you know in your heart will just be your word against them, look I have said too much I have to go"

"Wait Fox, I don't understand!"

"Dig deep Theresa the truth is there you are just blinded by the love for Ethan to see it, go search for you clues collect them and confront your accusers"

"Fox, Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, What is it?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I feel that Theresa you deserve better, you deserve the truth, you deserve to redeem yourself, most of all you deserve peace. I have seen how they treat you! Like they could do no wrong and you are the only one that is manipulative, a liar and dishonest! They are hypocritical Theresa just look for the clues you will find them and when you do I will be there right behind you watching the bomb explode!" He gently leans in to kiss me but I backed off

"Look I couldn't get you off my mind all night Theresa, I wanted to see if we had a chance and if we didn't then I wanted to be your allied in the fight against Mother, Rebecca and Gwen."

"Fox let's just start off as Friends first?" "DEAL?" as I extended my hand towards him and he kissed it.

"Friends"


	6. Chapter 6 Regrets

Chapter 6 - Regrets

Ethan

His eyes fluttered open and, he turned over and looked over his shoulder and notice that Gwen was sleeping soundly "God that dream seem so real"

Ethan was at the church getting married to someone he couldn't see her face because the veil that she wore hid her face. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" Father Lonigan said. Ethan proceeded to lift off his wife veil but instead of it being Gwen it was Theresa, he couldn't believe it. He was overjoyed, he was filled with so much happiness that he couldn't contain himself. He kissed Theresa with all the passion that he had inside of him. HE couldn't believe that he was marrying Theresa. He brought Theresa home no not the Crane Mansion and he made sweet love to her all night long

He was disappointed when he woke up to find that it was Gwen in his bed instead of Theresa. He glanced over to the clock and it was 8:00. "Ugh, do I have to get up!"

Ethan slowly crept out of his bed he didn't want to wake her up, he didn't want to have sex with her anymore. The thought of it made him want to vomit. True he loved Gwen but he wasn't in love with her. His heart belonged to Theresa. "If only..." "NO" he scolded himself "You can't say that no matter what that is your child"

Ethan undresses and proceeded to the bathroom, he wanted to wash last night off of him. He was disgusted with himself here he is married to Gwen yet his heart, his soul yearn for another. How can he do that to Gwen but yet how can he do that to himself knowing that he is not in love with her and that he married her because of obligations. It wasn't fair to him or to Gwen.

It's hard to comprehend that a year ago he proposed to Theresa then a few months later all hell broke lose. And everything just went downhill from then on. He couldn't believe that one night of binged drinking would end him up in the predicament that he is in now.

It was sad in a way every little thought he had in his mind wasn't on Gwen and the baby it was on Theresa and Little Ethan. Little Ethan reminded him so much of himself. He was afraid for the boy having to grow up in a loveless life . But Theresa would never do that to her child never she was a better mother than that. Even better than his, sure his mother was no saint she tried her best. But she had kept the biggest secret in the world from the one person she claim to have love more than life itself. Though he had forgiven her for it he will never forget.

He heard Gwen's voice and decided that he better get out of the shower before she decided to come in and join him. He quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself. As he walking out Gwen was walking in.

"Hey stranger, too bad you left so soon I was going to join you in the shower"

"_**No I knew you were coming that's why I got out"**_ he thought to himself "Oh I didn't realize Gwen, I am sorry"

"Well you can always come back in if you want?"

"No I am going to get dress and check on Mother"

"O.k.!" Gwen said sounding very disappointed

He hated to have to lie to her like that but what can he do in his heart he knew that he did not want to be with her he was just there because of the baby. He went into his mother room but she was not there so he decided to go downstairs and grabbed breakfast. What he didn't realize was he was walking into a war zone.

"Fox, what is the real reason that you have come back to Harmony?" He heard Julian ask

"Well father if you insist on asking I guess I have to tell you the real reason behind why I have come back, It was brought to my attention through unnamed sources that Theresa is an innocent bystander, she had been accused of things that she had not done!"

"Fox, why do you even care about Theresa, you barely if know the tramp!" Ivy yelled

"It's not about whether or not I know her or care about her the fact of the matter is that Theresa was wronged by you MOTHER by Gwen and her conniving mother and by you Father, and I hold in my hands your fate and your downfall and I am paying you all back for the horrid way all of you guys treated me!"

"Come on Fox tell us the real reason!" Julian asked while sipping on his Brandy

"Fine if it pleases you to not know the truth than I will tell you this, I got kicked out of school and I owe a lot of money, plus I am pretty much tapped out!"

"Fox, what are you going to do with yourself! This is the third school that you have gotten kicked out of within a year!" I hear mother yell

"Mother, why do you care so much it not like it's your money that I am spending your not even married to father anymore!"

"Fox, I don't think you should talk to Mother like that, she bore you into this world, show her some respect!"

"Oh shit, the Choir boy speaks, who are you to tell me what to do, you who are so clueless about the things around, you who are blind to the lies and deception that is in front of your face and no I am not talking about Theresa. But look around you everyone has been lying to you, face the fact Bro, you're so easy to manipulate, to be lied to, you only believe what you want to believe!"

"What are you talking about Fox, tell me now!"

"I am talking about the real culprit who sent the email to the tabloid, I cannot say more but if I were you I would follow the clues that is in front of your face"

Fox and I were arguing back and forth and then she walked in like an angel that just fell from heaven I glance away when she noticed that I was staring to hard.

Fox walked pass me and said "Don't look to hard Ethan Gwen is here she might notice that you are still in love with Theresa"

Could it be that obvious that I was still in love with Theresa, no I was hiding it real well.

"Good morning Step-Mommy did you sleep well last night after our little run in?"

God look at him he makes me sick I wanted to punch him out when he walked over there and started talking to Theresa.

"Yes Fox, I slept fine thank you for asking!"

"So Theresa!" I heard my Mother ask Theresa

"What is it Poison Ivy?"

"How dare you call me that?"

"I can call you anything I want you are the one that is living in my home, if you don't like it then I suggest that you pack your bags and leave, I can have the staff help you!"

"Why you little..."

"Little what Ivy, huh what racist comment were you going to make? I am fed up with you and Rebecca prancing around here like you shit don't stink, making outrageous accusations at me and calling me racist names, YOU WILL RESPECT ME IN MY HOUSE!"

"There are secrets in this house and I intend to find out what they are, if it kills me!" "So the 3 of you better watch yourself!"

"What, What are you going to do, there are no secrets between us none what so ever, tell her Pookie!" I heard Rebecca whine on and on to Julian

"Rebecca put a can in it already!"

God all this fighting was beginning to give me a migraine I am glad Theresa decided to leave.

As she walked out the door I made sure that Gwen was occupied so that she did not know I was following Theresa sure enough Gwen was with her Mother, What are those two up to. No matter, the only thought on my mind was to get the Theresa.

I tried to follow her but Fox beat me to the punch he was already out there with her so I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"You know you handle yourself very well in there" I heard Fox ask her

"Thank you Fox"

"You know what I told Ethan was directed to you it was meant for you, you have to follow the clues Theresa its there for you right in your face you just have to look harder"

"Fox what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the people who plotted you demise your downfall, they are close to you, you just have to find the evidence, or everything you know in your heart will just be your word against them, look I have said too much I have to go"

"Wait Fox, I don't understand!"

"Dig deep Theresa the truth is there you are just blinded by the love for Ethan to see it, go search for you clues collect them and confront your accusers"

"Fox, Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, What is it?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I feel that Theresa you deserve better, you deserve the truth, you deserve to redeem yourself, most of all you deserve peace. I have seen how they treat you! Like they could do no wrong and you are the only one that is manipulative, a liar and dishonest! They are hypocritical Theresa just look for the clues you will find them and when you do I will be there right behind you watching the bomb explode!" He gently leans in to kiss me but I backed off

"Look I couldn't get you off my mind all night Theresa, I wanted to see if we had a chance and if we didn't then I wanted to be your allied in the fight against Mother, Rebecca and Gwen."

"Fox let's just start off as Friends first?" "DEAL?" as I extended my hand towards him and he kissed it.

"Friends"

Thank god Theresa did not kiss him I think I would be crushed if she did, I still have a chance wait I am married to Gwen how am I going to pull this one off I want Theresa so bad.

"Ethan..." I heard a voice say, I turned around it was Gwen

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing Gwen I just needed to get out of there for a minute"

"Yea me too, can you believe the Gall that Theresa has!"

"But Gwen Theresa has a valid point this is her house!"

"Why...? Why are you always protecting her? Standing up for her?!"

"Will I ever be good enough for you?" I felt bad Gwen was crying I didn't want to make her cry I slowly grabbed her close to me and hugged her but my mind was screaming for Theresa.

"Come on Gwen let's get out of here, I think we have a wedding to go to"

"Do you actually want to go to Miguel and Charity's Wedding"

"Yes they did give us an invitation"

"Well can I have a little of this..." As I felt Gwen grabbed on my manhood

"I supposed so!"

I took her back to our room and picture I was making love to Theresa and not Gwen I made sure that I didn't slip up this time and call her Theresa.

When we were done I decided that I needed another shower. Gwen went ahead and did the same we got dress and proceeded downstairs Mother said that she wanted to go to the wedding to.

When I got downstairs I saw the one person I didn't want to see for the rest of the day HIM!

A/N: Ha I am making Ethan suffer so bad that is what he gets lol


	7. Chapter 7 Matters of the Heart

Chapter 7 – Matters of the Heart

Fox

Fox woke up to a blaring alarm "God damn-it I thought I unplugged that blasted thing last night"

Fox laid in bed for a few minutes thinking about Theresa and how beautiful she was. He has never felt this way before, never has he felt this way for a woman that he barely knew a women he just met, but if felt like the have known each other for a long time, it was strange, new, foreign territory. But he liked it. He just couldn't imagine why Ethan would give up on an angel like Theresa. No matter he was determine to make Theresa his!

Getting up this early in the morning was a struggle for Fox. He was not use to getting up at the cracked of dawn he glanced over at the clock "Damn it's 7:00 am" Fox got up still delusional and tired from getting up he walked over to his bathroom and ran straight smacked into it "Oh shit, what is wrong with me, o.k. Fox you have to open the door first your not a super hero you can't walk through walls!" He undressed and got in the shower, the hot water felt good on his body.

He let the water drip all over his hard body, first his face then it ran down his hard chest and down his abdomen. The water felt really good, he didn't notice how long he was in there until he looked at his fingers it was beginning to get pruney. He decided to get out before he started to shrivel up or before his little buddy get shrivel up.

He walked out of his bathroom and got dress. And headed downstairs for breakfast, but he walked by Theresa room and opens the door "Good she was still asleep, god she is sight for sore eyes!" When he got downstairs his Mother and Father was already up along with the old hag Rebecca. She made him sick, the thought of Rebecca made him ill she was a disgusting women. He hated the way she looked at him, like he was a piece of meat that she needed that she wanted. Ugh just the thought of her having sex made him want to vomit.

He could hear his parents arguing about Theresa, she seem to be the main subject around here. It was really interesting. He just couldn't fathom why anyone would want to harm her, true she was no angel and she has made her mistakes but most of them were through the hands of others and he was determine to help her bring them down if it was the last thing that he does. And if they fall in love in the process then oh well.

He knew what he was getting himself into when he walked into the dining room.

"Good Morning Fox, Did you sleep well?" He heard his Mother ask

"I slept fine mother, I am glad you finally notice that you have more than one son!"

"Fox, what is the real reason that you have come back to Harmony?" He heard his Father ask. He looked over to see that he was pouring himself a glass of Brandy Typical of Julian to have a glass of Brandy this early in the morning.

"Well father if you insist on asking I guess I have to tell you the real reason behind why I have come back, It was brought to my attention through unnamed sources that Theresa is an innocent bystander, she had been accused of things that she had not done!"

"Fox, why do you even care about Theresa, you barely if know the tramp!" Ivy yelled

"It's not about whether or not I know her or care about her the fact of the matter is that Theresa was wronged by you MOTHER by Gwen and her conniving mother and by you Father, and I hold in my 

hands your fate and your downfall and I am paying you all back for the horrid way all of you guys treated me!"

"Come on Fox tell us the real reason!" Julian asked while sipping on his Brandy

"Fine if it pleases you to not know the truth than I will tell you this, I got kicked out of school and I owe a lot of money, plus I am pretty much tapped out!"

"Fox, what are you going to do with yourself! This is the third school that you have gotten kicked out of within a year!"

"Mother, why do you care so much it not like it's your money that I am spending your not even married to father anymore!"

I saw Choirboy walk in, and I gave him the dirtiest look in the world.

"Fox, I don't think you should talk to Mother like that, she bore you into this world, show her some respect!"

"Oh shit, the Choir boy speaks, who are you to tell me what to do, you who are so clueless about the things around, you who are blind to the lies and deception that is in front of your face and no I am not talking about Theresa. But look around you everyone has been lying to you, face the fact Bro, you're so easy to manipulate, to be lied to, you only believe what you want to believe!"

"What are you talking about Fox, tell me now!" Ethan yell, he could tell that he was frustrated it was apparent in his voice

"I am talking about the real culprit who sent the email to the tabloid, I cannot say more but if I were you I would follow the clues that is in front of your face"

Then I looked up and saw her, she notice that I was looking but I wasn't the only one that had my eyes trained on her Gwen look could of burned a hole in Theresa chest and Ethan look like he was going to jump her and tear off her clothes. I slowly walk by Ethan and whispered, "Don't look to hard Ethan Gwen is here she might notice that you are still in love with Theresa"

I walked over to Theresa and gently grabbed her hand and kissed it, I look over to see that it infuriated Ethan it made me happy to see his blood boil.

"Good morning Step-Mommy did you sleep well last night after our little run in?"

"Yes Fox, I slept fine thank you for asking!"

He thought that Theresa was the most beautiful creature he has ever had the pleasure of setting his eyes on.

"So Theresa!" I heard Mother ask

"What is it Poison Ivy?"

"How dare you call me that?"

"I can call you anything I want you are the one that is living in my home, if you don't like it then I suggest that you pack your bags and leave, I can have the staff help you!"

"Why you little..."

"Little what Ivy, huh what racist comment were you going to make? I am fed up with you and Rebecca prancing around here like you shit don't stink, making outrageous accusations at me and calling me racist names, YOU WILL RESPECT ME IN MY HOUSE!" "There are secrets in this house and I intend to find out what they are, if it kills me!" "So the 3 of you better watch yourself!"

"What, What are you going to do, there are no secrets between us none what so ever, tell her Pookie!" I heard Rebecca whine on and on to Julian

"Rebecca put a can in it already!"

That was the first time that I heard Father talk to Rebecca that way it was kind of a relief

"Now if you don't mind I am going to eat my breakfast in peace"

"Well look everyone it was great bonding over breakfast with you guys but I have to go to the my brother's wedding" "Phyllis will you take Little Ethan for me and dress him, I have to change and get dress!"

"Sure Mrs. Crane"

"No Phyllis it's Theresa remember!"

"Oh O.k. Theresa!" said Phyllis with a big smile on her face once she saw the look on Gwen, Rebecca, and Ivy's face

"Oh and ladies, please keep in mind that you are in my home so please tread lightly if you catch my drift!"

"Is that a threat?" I heard the 3-witched bellow

"No not a threat a PROMISE!"

I saw Theresa walk out of the dining room and I decided to follow her.

"You know you handle yourself very well in there"

"Thank you Fox"

"You know what I told Ethan was directed to you it was meant for you, you have to follow the clues Theresa its there for you right in your face you just have to look harder"

"Fox what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the people who plotted you demise your downfall, they are close to you, you just have to find the evidence, or everything you know in your heart will just be your word against them, look I have said too much I have to go"

"Wait Fox, I don't understand!"

"Dig deep Theresa the truth is there you are just blinded by the love for Ethan to see it, go search for you clues collect them and confront your accusers"

"Fox, Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, What is it?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I feel that Theresa you deserve better, you deserve the truth, you deserve to redeem yourself, most of all you deserve peace. I have seen how they treat you! Like they could do no wrong and you are the only one that is manipulative, a liar and dishonest! They are hypocritical Theresa just look for the clues you will find them and when you do I will be there right behind you watching the bomb explode!" He gently leans in to kiss me but I backed off

"Look I couldn't get you off my mind all night Theresa, I wanted to see if we had a chance and if we didn't then I wanted to be your allied in the fight against Mother, Rebecca and Gwen."

"Fox let's just start off as Friends first?" "DEAL?" as she extended her hand towards me I quickly grabbed it but instead of shaking it I kissed.

"Friends"


	8. Chapter 8 Redeeming what is MINES

Chapter 8 - Redeeming what is Mines

Gwen

Gwen fluttered her eyes open "Oh great where did he run off to now" She said when she realized that her husband was not in bed with her. This was pretty routine so she was used to it. Either he was running to be by his mother side or running to save Theresa he was barely with Gwen more that 5 minutes. How can someone get use to her Husband running off to save everyone else except his wife. It was hard to comprehend, hard to adjust to, but I suppose Gwen has no choice she had won the ultimate prize if you want to call not having Ethan Attention the ultimate prize no matter she had won and Theresa had lost that was all that matter and nothing else.

So Ethan ran off every now and again in the end he always came back to her. She heard the shower on in the bathroom and decided to join her husband in the shower. "Ethan is that you in there?" "Duh, Gwen who else can be in your shower!"

She proceeded to the bathroom and opens the door, she was disappointed when she notice Ethan coming out!

"Hey stranger, too bad you left so soon I was going to join you in the shower"

"Oh I didn't realize Gwen, I am sorry"

"Well you can always come back in if you want?"

"No I am going to get dress and check on Mother"

"O.k.!" Gwen said sounding very disappointed

She was disappointed that Ethan was more concern with checking on his mother than spending time with her. She had to get Ethan's attention back on her and the baby.

She proceeded to take a shower by herself. Her concerns mounted when she had thoughts of her secrets all coming out.

She knew that Bruce would never in a million years let the Bermuda secret out he had too much too lose if Gwen let out the secret she had on him. But she was worried about the paternity secret coming out. Why had she had to be so vindictive. She knew Theresa was right when she had said that her and Gwen was no different from one another. But there was a difference between her and Theresa, Gwen fought dirtier than Theresa. And in the end Gwen didn't care who she hurt as long as she got what she wanted.

Her secrets will never come out the only people who knew were her and her mother and the Tabloid guy but Gwen use a voice distorter when she talked to him. So what was she worried about she knew her mother would never tell. She was just worried for nothing. She proceeded to get out of the shower and dress. She walked down the hall and notice that she saw Fox Crane peeking in Theresa room.

"Hmmm, what is going on there, has _**THE FOX CRANE**_ fallen into the Black Window Spider trap too, poor Fox he didn't know what he was getting himself into!" This was going to be interesting, Gwen thought to herself. _**Maybe Fox can help divert Theresa attentions away from Ethan. Maybe this can work in my favor after all. **_

Gwen walked into her mother's room to tell her the good news but her mother was nowhere to be found. "She must be downstairs at breakfast already, no matter I can tell her the good news there!"

When Gwen arrived downstairs she could hear Ethan and Fox arguing.

"Oh shit, the Choir boy speaks, who are you to tell me what to do, you who are so clueless about the things around, you who are blind to the lies and deception that is in front of your face and no I am not talking about Theresa. But look around you everyone has been lying to you, face the fact Bro, you're so easy to manipulate, to be lied to, you only believe what you want to believe!"

"What are you talking about Fox, tell me now!"

"I am talking about the real culprit who sent the email to the tabloid, I cannot say more but if I were you I would follow the clues that is in front of your face"

Could it be that Fox knows my secret it couldn't be we didn't tell anyone.

Gwen walked over and stood next to Ethan, then she walked in like a cobra sneaky and seductive with her eyes. God she hated the hold that she had on Ethan. Every time she was in the room Ethan seem to forget that Gwen even existed his whole attention was focus on Theresa and today was no different.

Gwen walked over to her mother

"Mother I have great news!"

"What is it now Gwen?"

"Looks like Fox has taken a liking in the Black Window!"

"What makes you say that Gwen?"

"Well I saw Fox peeking into Theresa's room this morning!"

"Oh Gwennie this might work in our favor!"

"I know mother, but do you suspect that Fox knows about our secret!"

"No, I think that he is just blowing hot air and that he doesn't know anything!"

Maybe her mother was right maybe she was worried for nothing, Fox didn't know anything and if he did why hasn't he come forward yet!

"There are secrets in this house and I intend to find out what they are, if it kills me!" "So the 3 of you better watch yourself!" She heard Theresa say

"What, What are you going to do, there are no secrets between us none what so ever, tell her Pookie!" She heard her mother whine on and on to Julian

"Rebecca put a can in it already!" That was the first time that I heard Julian talk to Mother like that.

Gwen grabbed her mother's arm gently and pulled her away from prying ears.

"Mother I think they know, what are we going to do, I didn't get this far with Ethan to lose him again and to that TRAMP, I will not lose I refuse to Lose!"

"Calm down Gwen, look they don't know anything we are safe I made sure that our tracks were covered!" "Now go after your man he just followed Fox and Theresa!"

"O.k. Mother, now are you sure!"

"Yes Gwen, Now go after your husband!"

Gwen took her mother's advice and followed Ethan out the door sure enough he was eavesdropping on Fox and Theresa conversation. She didn't understand how can someone have that mush of a hold on one person, what did Theresa have that she didn't have, she was beautiful, rich, successful, a debutante. While Theresa was a guttersnipe, a nobody from the wrong side of the tracks, she was the housekeeper's daughter for Christ sakes! But why did she have such a hold on these men she didn't understand it! She walked slowly towards Ethan she saw him his eyes told her that he was heartbroken, that he yearn for her, she forgot how easily Ethan could be read, his eyes always told on him. No matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Ethan..." "What are you doing?"

"Nothing Gwen I just needed to get out of there for a minute"

"Yea me too, can you believe the Gall that Theresa has!"

"But Gwen Theresa has a valid point this is her house!"

"Why...? Why are you always protecting her? Standing up for her?!" she cried

"Will I ever be good enough for you?" I guess he felt bad that he made her cry because once he saw the waterworks he gently reached for her and hugged her tightly. Maybe crying was a way to get his attention Theresa had the idea every time she wanted Ethan close she would cry now it was Gwen's turn and boy was she going to turn on the waterworks for him!

"Come on Gwen let's get out of here, I think we have a wedding to go to"

"Do you actually want to go to Miguel and Charity's Wedding"

"Yes they did give us an invitation"

"Well can I have a little of this..." as Gwen gently grabbed on Ethan bulging manhood

"I supposed so!"

Ethan took her back to their room where they made love "Checkmate Theresa" I got him this time I won this round.

When we were done I decided that I needed another shower. Ethan went ahead and did the same we got dress and proceeded downstairs Ivy said that she wanted to go to the wedding to.

When we got downstairs we saw the one person we didn't want to see for the rest of the day HIM!

A/N: NEXT something happens at the wedding that will jeopardize the life of Gwen's baby!


	9. Chapter 9 It's a Date

Chapter 9 – It's a DATE

Theresa

She didn't know what prompted her to turn around and walk back towards Fox, maybe it was the thought of making Ethan jealous or maybe because she was infatuated with Fox. She walked back towards the stairs and notice that Fox was coming up the stairs.

"Theresa!"

"Fox, I wanted to ask you something?"

"Yes!"

"Would you do me the honor of escorting me to my Brother's wedding please?" She started to flutter her eyes and pout her lips

"Since you put it that way how can I refused!"

She knew she had surprise him when she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"So I will see you downstairs in 30 minutes?"

"Yea... Downstairs... 30 Minutes...!" She giggled at the fact that the hug made Fox speechless.

Theresa proceeded to her room and picked out a strapless red dress that hugged her body to a T, it illuminated her body showing every curve she had. She had her hair in curls with little red roses scattered all over them. She looked beautiful almost to die for.

Phyllis came in with little Ethan all dressed up in a little tux he was the cutest little thing that you ever saw!

"Theresa would you like me to take little Ethan downstairs for you I think your mother is waiting for you!"

"Yes, Phyllis thank you!"

Theresa took one last look in the mirror "There prefect, if this doesn't make Ethan jealous than I don't know what will!"

"Mija, I thought you would of given up to pursuit of Ethan already he is a married man with a child on the way!" She heard her mother say

Startled by her mother's presence "Mamma you scared me!" She said to her mother in a very sarcastic voice "I know that deep sown inside Ethan still loves me, he was going to propose to me you know before he found out that Gwen was pregnant!"

"Mija, you have to give up this silly dream that Ethan is coming back to you, he is not, and you have to move on!"

"I refuse to move on Ethan loves me and I love him and that is final I am going to get him back if it kills me, now if you will excuse me I am late for a wedding!"

"You know you are just like Ivy!"

Startled by her mother's words, startled wasn't even the word it was more like hurt that her mother could compare her to Ivy.

"I will never be like Ivy unlike Ivy I will not lie to my son and pawn him off as someone else son!" She spat "Now if that is all I have to get going Little Ethan is all dress for you to take him to the church I will see you there!"

"Tread lightly Theresa for if you don't you will end up hurt again!"

She heard her mother yell out a word of warning.

"I am not like Ivy, I am not like Ivy!" she kept saying to herself over and over again "I will never be like Ivy!"

She slowly and gracefully walked down the stairs and into the foyer she notice that Ethan jaw had practically dropped to the floor and that Gwen notice that her husband was staring at Theresa, which infuriated her. Theresa just walked pass by them both towards Fox.

With her hand extended "So MR.CRANE are you ready to go?"

Fox gently grabbed her hand and kissed it "Yeah I am ready Scarlett!" Remembering the movie he had watch the other night.

At that moment Theresa felt a surged of electricity from the kiss, something she hadn't felt in a long time, since Ethan that is.

She didn't know how to react to it so she quickly moved her hand from Fox's grasp. Hoping that he didn't feel it too. She was afraid she hadn't felt something like that for anyone other than Ethan. Maybe she was falling for this Fox character nah it couldn't be she was madly in love with Ethan.

"Well Mr. Crane our carriages await, I think we better go before we are late!"

"Yeah... Um let's go!"

The look Ethan was giving us at the moment was priceless he look like someone just stole his best friend. Fox brushed passed him and whispered something she couldn't make out what it was.

Theresa and Fox got in the limo and headed for the Church, there was a dead eerie kind of silence the whole way there when they arrived she could see her brother Miguel pacing back and fourth over and over again. "Fox look at Migs he is a nervous wreak!"

"I would be too if I was getting married, it's not an easy task for a man to complete" Fox said with the biggest grin in the world. "Why don't you go talk to him, and I will find us a seat o.k."

"Thanks Fox" as she lean up and kissed him but Fox moved his head and that kiss landed both of their lips smacked into each other. First the kiss was subtle then it turned into a hunger kind of kiss the kind of kiss that leads to Fox and Theresa being naked next to each other. Theresa didn't know what to do she broke out of the kiss. She couldn't believe that she had kissed him how could she, but yet deep down she enjoyed it very much.

Could it be that she was falling for Fox, no she was madly in love with Ethan! She jumped out of the limo and ran straight for Miguel.

"Hey Migs, What's wrong?"

"Theresa, Charity is going to hate me... I can't believe... She needs to know...!"

"Migs, know what did you forget the ring?"

"No...Big...She is going to hate me!"

"MIGUEL LOPEZ FITZGERALD, calm down and tell me what happen!"

Theresa extended her hand and pointed a seat on the church steps for Miguel to sit.

"Now calmly tell me what happen, whatever it is she will forgive you for it, you two have been through so much!"

"Theresa...I slept with Kay!"

"What Miguel! How could you?"

"I swear to you Theresa I thought it was Charity, oh god what am I going to do!"

Theresa gently placed a loving hand on her brother's troubled Shoulder "Migs you have to tell her the truth, you how secrets always have a way of coming out. I should know about that first hand!"

"Do you think she will forgive me?"

"If she says she loves you as much as she says she does, then yes she will forgive you, you have to believe in your love Migs, that's all you have!" Theresa got up and extended her hand to her brother gesturing him to get up "So get up and go and tell her the truth, do you want me to come with you!"

"Can you please, for support?"

"Yeah of course!"

Theresa and Miguel walked over to the Brides dressing room only to be stopped by Jessica

"Sorry it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding you should know that Miguel"

"I know Jess, but this is important, I have to talk to Charity please?"

Jessica notices the seriousness in Miguel voice and proceeded to move

Knock... Knock...

"Come in!"

"Charity we have to talk!"

"Miguel you know that it is bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony"

"I know but we have to talk!"

"What is wrong Miguel?"

"I have something that I have to tell you and it can't wait, I want to go into this marriage with no secrets nothing I want this to be perfect for us!"

"Theresa what is he talking about?"

"Charity I think you should listen to him!"

"Charity, when you were stuck in that block and somehow I don't know how Kay did but she made me think that she was you!"

"Miguel! Tell me what happen?"

"Charity I slept with Kay, but I thought it was you!" "Please FORGIVE ME"

It broke her heart to see her brother this way, to lose the one he loved, like she had lost her. She couldn't take it anymore, all this heartbreak first her and Ethan then Sheridan and Luis is anyone going to be happy in this family.

"Theresa can you give us a minute please!"

"Sure Charity!"

Theresa walked out the door she turned around to face her brother his head was hung low and he had tears streaming down his eyes "God since you couldn't help me and Ethan be together please let Charity and Miguel have happiness" She closed the door.

"You know that was great advice you gave Miguel back there I am proud of you!"

"What do you want Ethan!"

"Nothing I just wanted to let you know that it was great seeing the old Theresa again"

"That Theresa is dead you made sure of that!"

Theresa started to run off. But was stopped short when she felt a pair of strong arms grab her.

"Theresa I still love you very much! You know that every time I look at you, my heart breaks, for you, for us!"

"Then why did you ask Gwen to marry you instead of me!"

Ethan stood there speechless... "Because I have obligations to her!"

"And what about your heart you are not obligated to heart, do you sit there and deny that you have betrayed not only your heart you have to deny us a chance to be together!"

"No I do not deny that, I have obligations to her she is carrying my child for Christ sake! What am I suppose to do Theresa! Tell me?"

"You had your choice Ethan, we could of still gotten married and you could have still been a part of your child life, no you chose the other route, you made your BED Ethan now Lie in it!"

Tears streaming down her eyes she couldn't take it anymore. She turned to face Ethan one last time.

"Leave me alone!" "Please go be with your WIFE and your CHILD and leave me BE!"

With that Theresa ran until she couldn't run anymore she ran smacked into a hard body

"Theresa what happen!" She looked up to see the biggest brown eyes they were filled with concerns, love. All she could do was dig into his coat and cry.

"Theresa, there, there it'll be o.k." as he gently stroke her hair

"Oh god Fox!"

A/N: Theresa denies Ethan more on the way Ethan is yearning to be with Theresa will Theresa accept or deny him again!


	10. Chapter 10 Losing HER

Chapter 10 – Losing Her

Ethan

Ethan stood and faced his brother, his enemy. There was a dead eerie silence in the air no one spoke a word. Then she walked in like an angel that fell from heaven. She had this sort of serene look on her face like she didn't have a care in the world. She was beautiful; Ethan jaw dropped his eyes bulging out. Then he felt a nudge he look over to see the angry face of Gwen he had forgotten that she was in the room. He did that a lot forget that his wife was in the room. But Theresa was so enchanting. He heard a little bit of the conversation that Fox and Theresa was having amongst themselves he didn't want to seem like he was eavesdropping.

He felt like he was in a dream and none of this was real. He noticed that Fox and Theresa were walking his way. He stood stern as could be and gave Fox a very disapproving look. He notices that Fox had a huge grin on his face, Fox brush passes him and lean in and whispered "Look likes I might be escorting Theresa to my BED tonight BRO!"

Ethan felt his blood boil, he wanted to punch Fox out then and there but he knew that Theresa would not bed his half-brother. He also knew that if he did punch Fox lights out that it was raise suspicions on his feelings for Theresa. So he decided that he was going to ignore that comment. Ethan eyes trailed Fox and Theresa out the door he wanted to run to her tell her how much he loved her how much he wanted to be with her. But he knew that he couldn't. That dream was lost.

"Ethan...Whoo Hoo...Earth to Ethan!"

He heard Gwen calling for him but he ignored her.

"ETHAN!"

"Yes Gwen!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Your still in love with that TRAMP, aren't you?"

"No Gwen, I love you!"

"Bullshit, Ethan I can see the way you look at her, so lovingly so affectionately!" "If you loved her so much why did you ask me to marry you!" he heard Gwen cry

"Gwen I do love you!"

"No, Ethan you are not going to do this to me again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"God All the things that I had to put up with all the things that I did for you, and still it's not enough to make you love me, Where did I go wrong Ethan! Huh Where?"

"It's not you fault Gwen it is mines I take full responsibilities!"

"No Ethan the one to blame is that WHORE THERESA!" "I hate her!"

"Gwen Calm down it's not good for the baby!"

"You are right Ethan I am not going to lose my child over Theresa!"

"I am giving you an ultimatum it is HER or ME make your Choice Ethan!"

"Look who did I marry Gwen, Huh Who? Tell ME!"

"You married me!"

"O.k. Then I choose you, I love you believe that!" as he gently grabbed her close to him for a hug. "I Love You Gwen" He didn't notice that Gwen had a big smirk on her face "Checkmate Theresa I won for now!"

"Did you say something Gwen?"

"No I said I think we should get going I will find Mother, and we will meet you at the church!"

"O.k.!" He lean in a gave Gwen a peck on the lips, he notice that she grabbed his head in for a harder kiss, the kiss was cold, it had no feeling in it he wanted to break away from her grasp but it was impossible. When they finally broke Ethan was breathless.

He proceeded to walk out the door and into the car. He drove to the church thinking about the kiss with Gwen, it was kind of gross, and he'd felt like he was kissing a block of ice. He wanted to spit but he knew he couldn't When he arrived at the church he notice that Theresa was talking to Miguel He parked that car and slowly walked to where Miguel and Theresa were.

"MIGUEL LOPEZ FITZGERALD, calm down and tell me what happen!"

Theresa extended her hand and pointed a seat on the church steps for Miguel to sit.

"Now calmly tell me what happen, whatever it is she will forgive you for it, you two have been through so much!"

"Theresa...I slept with Kay!"

"What how could you!"

"I swear to you Theresa I thought it was Charity, oh god what am I going to do!"

Theresa gently placed a loving hand on her brother's troubled Shoulder "Migs you have to tell her the truth, you how secrets always have a way of coming out. I should know about that first hand!"

"Do you think she will forgive me?"

"If she says she loves you as much as she says she does, then yes she will forgive you, you have to believe in your love Migs, that's all you have!" Theresa got up and extended her hand to her brother gesturing him to get up "So get up and go and tell her the truth, do you want me to come with you!"

"Can you please, for support?"

"Yeah of course!"

His heart melted that was the Theresa he remembered and loved. He decided to follow them When he notice that they were going to the Brides Dressing room Ethan hid behind the corner waiting for Theresa. He sat there for a few minutes and notice that Theresa was walking out.

"You know that was great advice you gave Miguel back there I am proud of you!"

"What do you want Ethan!"

"Nothing I just wanted to let you know that it was great seeing the old Theresa again"

"That Theresa is dead you made sure of that!"

He noticed that Theresa was getting ready to run off and he grabbed her. And swung her around facing him.

"Theresa I still love you very much! You know that every time I look at you, my heart breaks, for you, for us!"

"Then why did you ask Gwen to marry you instead of me!"

Ethan stood there speechless... "Because I have obligations to her!"

"And what about your heart you are not obligated to heart, do you sit there and deny that you have betrayed not only your heart you have to deny us a chance to be together!"

"No I do not deny that, I have obligations to her she is carrying my child for Christ sake! What am I suppose to do Theresa! Tell me?"

"You had your choice Ethan, we could of still gotten married and you could have still been a part of your child life, no you chose the other route, you made your BED Ethan now Lie in it!"

He could see tears streaming down her eyes; It hurt him to see her in this much pain and him causing her all this pain. He wanted to take it all away but he didn't know how. He notice that Theresa look at him with such anger it would of scared the pants off of the devil he had never seen that much hate in her, but there she was looking at Ethan not lovingly like she use but with so much hate and venom.

"Leave me alone!" "Please go be with your WIFE and your CHILD and leave me BE!"

He couldn't believe that Theresa had said that to him, was it truly over for them, he didn't want to give up but she was right, he was married and he did have a child on the way. With that he noticed that Theresa ran off. He decided to run after her when he notice who she had ran too. His Half-Brother.

"So this is it Theresa, this is how it is going to end you are going to bed my brother and forget the love that we had!" Ethan whispered through clenched teeth.

He hated seeing Theresa with someone else especially if that someone else was his playboy of a half brother. He vow from that day forward he was going to get Theresa back! The only problem was how was he going to get rid of Gwen. He decided that maybe it was just a dream a façade of some sort him and Gwen. He was just putting up a front his heart, his soul it belonged to Theresa and with Theresa was were he wanted to be. He just couldn't understand why he realized that now that it was too late. But he knew that if you wanted something badly it was never too late. He had to find Gwen 

and let her know the truth that he didn't want to be with her anymore and that he was going to try to win Theresa heart. He knew that Gwen would be upset. But he had to do it; it wasn't fair to either one of them.

He graciously walked back into the church to look for Gwen he spotted her in the last row with her mother. He decided that he wanted to wait until they were in the privacy of their room before he broke the news to her. He went and sat next to Gwen.

"Sweetie, where have you been?"

"Nowhere I went to congratulate Miguel on his engagement!" He lied, he did that a lot now he knew what Theresa must have been going through it hard to tell a person how you truly felt with out hurting their feelings. But the truth hurts.

They didn't know what was keeping up the wedding he noticed his father get up and walked out the door.

"What is going on! Where is Miguel?" "Oh god, I hope everything is o.k."

"It's probably fine just wedding jitters I bet!"

"Let's hope so!"

A/N: Will Theresa Take Ethan back!


	11. Chapter 11 Revelations

Chapter 11 - Revelations

Theresa

"Oh god Fox"

"Theresa what happen?"

"Ethan….. He told me he still loved me!"

"Look its o.k. I don't think that you should waste anymore tears on him!"

She looked up at him she couldn't understand why a man that she barely knew and man that she just met could be so loving to her. A man that his family had dubbed a player, a son after his own father heart. You know they were wrong about him. Here he stood comforting Theresa in the most loving way imagine. She look straight into his eyes deep into his soul and she saw a man who had been denied by his mother rejected by his father she saw hurt, pain, she saw a lost little boy. She couldn't help herself she leaned up and kissed him it was a deep kiss fuel by passion, a lingering kind of kiss a kiss filled with love. When they finally broke the look on Fox face was confusion and happiness.

Was it that they were falling for each other! Maybe they were and Theresa was denying it, maybe she did it because it was fuel by the rage of Ethan's words she didn't know and she couldn't understand it.

Realizing what she had done, she quickly moved away from his grasp "I am sorry Fox, I…. Don't…. Know what has gotten into me!"

"Its o.k. Theresa you don't have to apologize, I enjoyed it, I was just hoping that maybe you would of enjoyed it."

"Yea, I did but this isn't right Fox!"

"But it feels right to me Theresa; I just want to know if it feels right to you?"

"I don't know Fox I am a little confused right now, I don't know how I feel, let me sort out my feelings then I will get back to you o.k.!"

Theresa glance over to the Brides Dressing room and notice that Miguel was coming out of it with his head hung low Theresa quickly walked over to her brother "Miguel SO……..How did it go?"

"She….."

She what Miguel spill it"

"She decided that she was going to give me another chance, she told me she knew that it was Kay who put her in that block of ice and Kay who created zombie Charity and she knew about the essence that Kay used to seduce me!"

"So she knew all along?"

"Yea she did she just wanted me to come clean by myself or at least Kay to confess!"

"Why would Kay do all those horrible things to Charity?"

"Because Kay felt that Charity took me away from her!" Miguel said with his head hung "It's partially my fault too I told Kay that if Charity never came to Harmony then maybe her and I would have gone out!"

"Well it's over now!" She said as she pulled Miguel into a hug "Now go in there you have a wedding to attend to I will check on Charity to make sure that she is O.K.!"

"Thanks Sis you have been a big help!"

Knock….Knock

"Come in!"

"Charity is everything O.K.?"

"Yes, everything is great, did Miguel tell you?"

"Yes he told me everything!"

"Theresa what's the matter?"

"Ethan told you he still loved you huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Remember your talking to the Premonition QUEEN!" As they both laughed, Theresa liked her soon to be sister in law there was something different about her something renewed. She looked more aware then she did before.

"Oh shoot I forgot about Fox I just walked away from him, Charity good luck I think Sam is waiting for you, you make a beautiful bride and I know that you are going to make my brother very happy!"

'Thank you so much Theresa that means a lot coming from you!" as they both leaned in and gave each other a big hug

"Theresa if you don't mind me saying!"

"Yes Charity?"

"Ethan still loves you very much, right now he is fighting a battle within himself though he is very much in love with you he still has obligations to Gwen, Though it might not last long Gwen has very big skeleton in her closets and soon Theresa soon they will then will see the light"

"What are you talking about Charity?"

"Just hold on Theresa soon you will on a ride that will give you back all of your hopes and dreams!"

"Charity!" "What are you talking about?"

"Theresa don't give up you are about to fight the biggest battle you have ever fought and you will have a new allied someone who you never thought in a million years would forgive you!"

"O.k. Charity!"

"That is all that I can say for now!"

"Thanks Charity, I am still a little confused!"

"It's o.k. it will all come together soon!" Charity had this really serene look on her face, almost angelic. Theresa couldn't help but listen to every word she said. Charity has never been wrong before. With that Theresa went to go look for Fox she spotted him at the same place that she had left him before. "FOX!" she said as he glanced up with his big brown eyes it made her knees go weak every time he looked at her like that. "Yes!" Theresa heard him reply.

"I am sorry I ran off like that I just wanted to make sure that Miguel was o.k.!"

"I understand Theresa, I know how close your family is to one another, and I just wish that my family was like that, Ha a million wishes couldn't make that happen!"

"Fox, your family is different; all they care about is money!"

"I know I just wish that sometimes my mother and father would not treat me like the wretched step-brother, or the drifter, it hurts me that they treat me that way, no wait it infuriates me that they treat me like the dirt underneath their shoes!"

"Hey it's o.k. I will always be here for you if you need me!"

"Thanks Theresa that means a lot to me, I appreciate it!"

"Come on there is a wedding that we are missing" Hand in Hand Theresa and Fox walk into the Church they had the eyes of everyone in the church staring, Pilar's disapproving eyes, Ivy's evil glare the look that she had lost another son to Theresa's web of seduction, Gwen's look of deviance, happiness that Theresa had moved on, and Ethan look of sadness, lost, defeated and jealousy. Theresa couldn't help but look away Ethan's eyes were too telling a story a story of how the love of his life lost to his half brother.

Fox and Theresa found a seat next Pilar and little Ethan when they finally took their seat the wedding march began, everyone stood up Sam escorted Charity down the aisle she looked beautiful, radiant, Theresa briefly glance over and notice that Kay looked defeated, evil she was up to something and Theresa didn't know what but she was going to make sure that Kay was not going to ruin her brother's most important day she was going to see to that. When Charity finally arrived at the altar everyone sat down Theresa leaned into Fox and whispered "Fox, can you help me keep an eye out for Kay Bennett?"

"Yea Theresa, but what for she seems harmless!"

"Nothing is ever as it seems Fox, but trust me on this one" as she layed her hand on his thigh and gently caressing it.

"Whatever you want Scarlett!"

"Shh Fox the ceremony is starting"

"We are gathered here to join this man and this women in holy matrimony, if anyone has any reason that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold their peace!"

"I DO" everyone turned around to see who it was that had spoken up but Theresa knew who it was she didn't have to turn around.

"I DO!" said Kay as she walked to the alter "Kay!" Theresa heard Sam and Grace say "What is going on?"

"Father, Mother Miguel use me for Sex and dumped me like a piece of trash!"

"No Mr. and Mrs. Bennett that is not how it happen!"

"So you deny that we didn't have sex?"

"No I do not deny that, I thought you were Charity!"

"Uncle Sam, Aunt Grace Miguel is telling the truth, Kay use evil to get Miguel in Bed with the help of Zombie Charity they concocted a potion called the essence of Charity with that the one that truly loved me will think that it was I he was with. Kay has been potting and planning from the beginning to break me and Miguel up!"

"Kay is this true?"

"No she is lying!"

"No Kay you are the one lying, you have been lying to everyone!" Theresa had never heard Miguel yell like that before

"Kay I think you should leave!" Grace said with sadness in her voice "I never thought a daughter of mines could be so evil!"

"I HATE YOU ALL I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON ALL OF YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING THAT I DO!"

"Father you can proceed now!" Theresa heard Sam and Grace say "Charity and Miguel we are sorry for what Kay has done!"

"It's not your fault Mr. & Mrs. Bennett you guys had no control over her actions!" said Miguel with a relief that things were going as schedule " I am just glad that it is all over now!"

"Now!" Father Lonigan said "If that is all we will continue"

"Do you Miguel take Charity Standish to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in help till death do you part" "I do" said Miguel "And you Charity do you take Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part" "I Do Father" "Rings Please?"

"Now Miguel and Charity have written their own vows"

**Miguel**

"_**Charity, I hope you know how much I love you. When I first laid eyes on you, it was like a ray of sunshine had come into my life. Until that day, I never knew it was possible to love someone so completely, the way I love you. You are everything to me, Charity. Today is the happiest day of my life because it is the day we are joining our lives together. And as I stand here before you and god, I want you to know that I will never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I will live my life trying to be the kind of man that you deserve – a good and honest man. And no matter what, I will love you each day more than I did the day before."**_

**Charity**

Every girl dreams of meeting her knight – in – Shining – armor but even in my dreams, I never believed that I would. But here you are standing right before me. Whenever I need you Miguel, you are there for me. You have come through for me even in the worst, and I do mean the worst of times. And that is why I trust you so very much. I trust you with my life but most importantly I trust you with my heart. Because I know that you will never do anything to betray that trust. You will honor, love and protect and be truthful to me for as long as we both live. And I promise Miguel, that I will do the same. I know my heart is safe in your hands, just as yours is safe in mine.

"I now pronounce you HUSBAND and Wife you may kiss the Bride!"

Miguel and Charity kissed and there were a lot of whoops and hurrahs coming from the crowd. Theresa was so happy for her brother he did the one thing that Theresa could never do he took the chance of losing Charity and told her the truth. With tears streaming down her eyes they weren't tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"I am pleased to be the first to announce to you all Mr. and Mrs. Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald"

Everyone stood up and headed towards the alter to congratulate Miguel and Charity. After all the congratulations and hugs and kisses everyone gathered at the Crane Mansion where Theresa threw them an extravagant reception. Theresa notice that Rebecca had a smirk on her face

"What is that women up to?"

"What Scarlett?"

"Fox do you notice that Rebecca has a certain look on her face like she has won!"

"Yea I notice that, but I didn't want to start anything"

Then they notice that a man walked in, he looked familiar to Theresa but she couldn't quite put her finger on him

"Who is that man that just walked in?"

"I don't know Fox, but something is up and I don't like it!"

Fox and Theresa both were eyeing Gwen and Rebecca.

"Oh Gwennie this is what we have been waiting for tonight Theresa will no longer be Mrs. Julian Crane but I will be!"

"What are you talking about mother?"

"That this wonderful man her has the information to Theresa's downfall!"

"Oh mother give it up already!" "I am going to go and look for Ethan!"

"Excuse me, people hello People excuse me I have an announcement to make"

As everyone turned to face Rebecca Hotchkiss

"I told you Fox she was up to something"

"This is Tom Joyner and he has something that he would like to say" said Rebecca with a huge grin on her face "Tom the floor is yours!"

"Thank you Mrs. Hotchkiss as I told you before I have information that will bring about the downfall of a one Mrs. Julian Crane!"

"Yes go on, Pookie come here you might want to listen to this!"

"I am pleased to inform you Mr. Crane but Ethan Martin is not your son!" "During my investigation I stumble upon Ethan Martin's Blood sample I then had it compare to yours, why would you ask prompted me to do this, it is because your lovely wife over there, fired me!" "And I wanted to pay her back!" "How do you like that Mrs. Nobody?" "How does it feel to have nothing, to have everything taken away from you?"

Theresa didn't know what to do she ran towards the man and hugged him tightly "Thank you for giving me my life back" Tom Joyer couldn't believe that the women he had planned for months to ruin was now hugging him. How? Why?

Ethan was speechless he was still reeling the fact that Ethan Martin was his son, His and Theresa. He looked up and noticed Gwen at the top of the stairs with her mouth wide open in a state of shock.

"Mother oh my god what have you done…………………!" yelled Gwen she lost her footing and went tumbling down the stairs.

"Someone call 911!"

"Gwen, are you o.k. Gwen?"

No response, the ambulance arrived and took Gwen to the hospital while everyone waited to hear word.

"Oh my god Fox, I am not Mrs. Julian Crane anymore I am free!" "YES!" as she jumped up and hugged him, as sudden as the hug was the kiss was a shocker, Fox leaned close and kissed with all the passion he had in him, the kiss lingered on for a few minutes until they notice that everyone was staring. When they finally broke both of them had this beet red face.

Theresa slowly walked over to Julian "Looks like you got what you wanted Julian you are free to marry this roach!"

"Why the nerve of………!"

"Oh Rebecca I am not done with you, trust me you will get your penance!"

Right then and there Theresa cell phone rang

"Hello!"

"Theresa!"

"Alister, I take you heard the news?"

"Yes that why I am calling, to let you know that there will be no divorce in this family!"

"You want to bet!" I have endured enough of this family to last me 3 lifetimes"

"O.k. Divorce Julian but stay in the house!"

"Why would you want me to stay?"

"Because I haven't had someone that worked for me with as much tenacity as you do you are a great business women, plus why would we take the word of this no body for all we know he could be lying we will have a DNA test done on Ethan Martin first thing in the morning!"

"Fine!"

Theresa hung up the phone with Alister and turned to Rebecca "Looks like your plan to oust me out has fail RE…BEC….CA!! I am still around and I will always be around!"

"We'll see about that!"

A/N: This chapter was long. Next Fox and Theresa bond!


	12. Chapter 12 That Evening

Chapter 12 – That Evening

Everyone waited for the word on Gwen Hotchkiss, though Theresa and Gwen have been enemies for a long time she would never wished what had happen to Gwen but she brought that upon herself actually that act was brought on by her Mother. Ethan had finally called and told everyone that Gwen had lost the baby. It was a tragic night, brought on by revenge, revenge on Theresa instead of blaming herself Rebecca blamed Theresa.

"This is your fault you BITCH!" sneered Rebecca "You did this to my Gwennie!"

"Actually Rebecca, that would be you, thanks to you I now know who the real father of my son is and thank the stars above it's not that wretched Julian Crane, No offense Fox!"

"None taken!" Theresa heard Fox replied

"Oh you will pay for this if it is the last thing that you do!"

"Yea, Yea, Yea, I am a whore a tramp a slut the local Taco Queen yada, yada, yada. Damn do you ever get tired of repeating yourself" Mocked Theresa "Oh Pookie, make her stop, please!" laughed Theresa "I wish you would stop whining, it's getting old and tired and you are ruining my Brother's Wedding reception you old goat!"

"Pookie, Do something!"

All Julian could do was laugh "Actually Rebecca I find this quite amusing to say the least!" laughed Julian "But you are right snookums!" "Theresa I insist you stop these shenanigans right now" Laughed Julian who couldn't contain himself any longer.

Fox couldn't believe it his father was laughing and it wasn't just a HAR, HAR laugh it was a full fledge hysterical laugh. Was this a good sign to see Julian laugh this hard.

"Oh god this hurt, look Rebecca you were a good rumble in the bed, but do you honestly think that I was going to marry you?"

"Yes!"

"Oh…….My …….God…..You did didn't you that is so cute!" laughed Julian "The woman I was in love with no wait…. I tell a lie…the woman that I am love with doesn't want anything to do with me because once a upon a time I betrayed her, and she hasn't forgiven me for that!" Julian said with a sincere look on his face his eyes fell upon Eve.

"O.k. enough of this let's party!" yelled Julian

"Ivy help me!"

"Rebecca I am sorry you dug your own grave I am not going to help you dig yourself out I am sorry, I have important matters to attend to!" said Ivy as she rolled her wheelchair towards Sam.

Once the party ceased, Fox and Theresa went upstairs

"Theresa, you were amazing tonight!"

"Thank you Fox!"

"Look let's celebrate!" as Fox reach up with 3 bottles of Crystal

"Oh god you remember what happen when I got too much alcohol in my system"

"Yea you married my father!"

"That's not funny Fox!"

"Come on let's celebrate, your freedom from the Cranes"

"That celebration might be a little bit too early!"

"What do you mean?" asked Fox as he sat next to her on the bed

"Your grandfather refuses to let me leave!"

"Hey I wouldn't want you to go either you are a commodity!"

"Thanks Fox for making me feel so much better!"

Theresa took the bottle from Fox and guzzle it down, she then tip her bottle towards Fox bottle "TO US"

"TO US" replied Fox

"TO NEW FRIENDSHIP, AND MORE!"

Within 2 hours Theresa and Fox had finish the 3 bottles and Fox went to fetch more, When he got back Theresa was as giddy as a school girl.

"Theresa can I tell you something"

"SUUUREEEEEE FOOOOXX!" Her words slurred showing that she was drunk

"You know I always felt second rate to my family, for my birthday my Mother usually sent a card and cash, I felt really hurt that she didn't take the time to go and buy me a gift"

"Well Fox I have something to confess, I noticed how cold Ivy was towards you so I would take the money and buy you gifts with it and sent it to you!"

"So you were the one that sent me those kind notes, I always thought they came from Mother!"

Theresa just shook her head and started to guzzle her bottle.

Fox didn't know what to do he had mixed emotions, he slowly pulled Theresa close to him and started kissing her, she return the kiss hard, he gently laid her down and got on top of her, he started kissing her on the lips and down her neck, he removed her zipper and pulled her dress off she had the most amazing body, he began kissing her neck and down her chest and he teased her nipple with his tongue he felt her body jerk in pleasure he moved slowly down her stomach kissing her navel he notice that she had the cutest thongs on he gently removed it and he started to kiss her inner thighs he moved slowly licking her inner being she moan and groan in satisfaction.

She couldn't take it anymore she quickly grabbed him and threw him on the bed she got on top of him and rip his shirt off and started kissing his chest and down his abdomen she quickly took his pants off and notice that he was erect she quickly kissed and caressed it with her mouth she heard him moan and groan in satisfaction. Never has he felt anything like this. True he had many women but none were like her when he couldn't take it anymore he grabbed her and laid her on his bed he started kissing her again "Are you sure Theresa, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes Fox!"

Fox slowly let himself inside her he felt her twitch at his massiveness he started to back out but she grabbed him and reassured him that it was o.k. When he was fully inside of her she screamed in satisfaction.

**Ethan**

Ethan tired and weary from the day's events walked up the stairs he wanted to talk to Theresa about little Ethan, and how they were going to work things out. Ethan noticed that there were voices coming from Theresa room, it sounded like they were making love. Ethan gently open the door and noticed that Theresa and Fox was indeed in there making love Ethan closed the door and laid his head on the door "Why Theresa, Why would you bed my brother and then say that you love me?"

"Oh god, don't stop!" He could hear Theresa screaming he couldn't take it anymore he wanted to bust in there and throw his brother off of her but he knew he had no rights! God it mad him mad he should be the one in there with her not HIM! Then Ethan heard it thought it was faint he heard it.

"Oh god Ethan I love you!"

"YES!" Screamed Ethan she stilled love him there was still hope. That was all the Ethan needed to hear all that he wanted to hear. Ethan went to go check on his son he decided that it was best if little Ethan slept in his room. Ethan rolled the bassinet into his room he picked up his son and laid him on his chest and that's how they fell asleep.

**Fox**

Fox couldn't believe it she had called Ethan name he wanted to get off of her but she felt too good. He was going to make her forget his stupid brother he picked her up and made her get on all fours and he penetrated her from the back Theresa never felt anything like this before it was hard rough sex she was enjoying ever moment of it she was getting ready to reach her point so was Fox and the both climax at the same time. Both of their bodies collapse on the bed. Fox was still furious that Theresa had called him Ethan he wanted to ask her about it but she was fast asleep. He decided to tuck her in, what would the maids say when the saw Theresa laid out on top of the covers naked. It would be funny but he cared about Theresa more than that to do something like that. He got dress and proceeded to his room. He was going to question Theresa about her little slip up tomorrow tonight he was going to let her sleep.

A/N: Sorry this Chapter is a little dirty, next Ethan confronts Fox about sleeping with Theresa and a fight breaks out.


	13. Chapter 13 The Truth comes out

Chapter 13 – The Truth comes out

The next morning Theresa woke up with a fat migraine she didn't know how she got in her bed or why she was naked all she knew was she had a fat hangover. She put on her robe and walked over to little Ethan's room when she got there she notice that he wasn't in his crib "Oh god, oh no where is my son?" Theresa in a state of panic she didn't know what to do she ran into Ethan room and what she found in there touch her heart to the core, No her son wasn't kidnapped he was with his father it was the cutest scene Ethan was lying on his back and little Ethan was fast asleep on his father's bare chest with his little finger wrapped tightly around Ethan's index finger. Theresa couldn't help but run and get a camera. She snapped the photo, which woke Ethan up from his sleep.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Taking a picture of my son and his Father!" she laughed "I couldn't help it, you too looked so cute together!"

"Yea I wanted to bond with him!" laughed Ethan

"You scared me I woke up and when I went to his room I couldn't find him!"

"I am sorry I wanted to tell you last night but you seem busy!"

"What are you talking about Ethan?"

"I am talking about last night, you and Fox"

"What about me and Fox, nothing happen!"

"Theresa, God please don't lie to me!"

"No Ethan I can't remember anything that happen last night, I mean I remember talking to Fox in the room and drinking 6 bottles of Crystal, but everything after that is a blur!"

"What are you serious you don't remember anything?"

"No Ethan, tell me what happen!"

"Theresa, you and Fox……."

"What Ethan tell me NOW!"

"I found you two making love Theresa!"

"No, I didn't, I wouldn't, would I, I don't remember, oh god Ethan what have I done!"

"Theresa, are you telling me that Fox took advantage of you?"

"I don't know Ethan!"

"I am going to kill him!"

"No Ethan wait let me talk to him first please!" as she walked over to him and out a loving hand his shoulder and caressed it.

"Theresa I wanted to tell you I am leaving Gwen!"

"Why?" questioned Theresa "She needs you now more than ever!"

"I know but I made up my mind before all this happen, before we lost the baby, it's you that I want to be with, I thought that I had obligations to her but I didn't what I was doing was not fair to her nor you, I didn't marry her because I had obligations to her I married her because I was afraid, afraid that something was going to come between us, I was right something did come between us and that something was my fear, I love you Theresa I realize that now, I am just angry at myself that it took me this long to realize it I just hope that it's not too late for us!"

"Ethan I can't just turn off and on my feelings like you do, I have loved you for a long time now, as long as I can remember, god the obstacle that I had to endure to be with you! Ethan I don't know if I can be with you anymore, I don't know anything anymore!"

"Theresa I know that it will be a trial for us to get back and I am willing to go in front of the judges and jury and prove to you that you are the woman that I want to be with, the woman that I will love for the rest of my life!"

"Ethan you said that before and look what happen you went running back to Gwen, I can't do this anymore Ethan I just can't I don't have the energy to fight anymore!"

"Theresa you were the only one that believed in US please don't give up I beg you please!" Said Ethan his eyes filling with tears as he got on his knees and hugged Theresa's leg.

"Ethan I will think about it! That's all I can promise you, I can't make any guarantees!"

"That's all I ask for!" Smiled Ethan "Theresa can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ethan!"

"Would you mind if I spent the day with Jr. I want to spend more time with him!"

"No I don't mind, but can you take him to the hospital and get the DNA test done today I will meet you two there!"

"Sure no problem, what time do I need to be there?"

"I believe 1 pm!"

"Bye baby, Mommy loves you, you go play with daddy today o.k. and Mommy will see you later!"

Theresa was furious when she left Ethan's room she couldn't believe that Fox would take advantage of her like that her wasn't like that was he, she didn't know him that well to pass judgment on him but she wanted answers and she wanted them now! She marched into Fox's room and walked over to the curtain and flung it open

"Raise and Shine Foxy boy!" Theresa yelled

"Man Theresa what the hell are you doing?"

"I want answers and I want them now!"

"What are you yelping about?"

Never has Fox talked so cold to her, what happen to the sweet humane Fox that she knew she didn't know this person in front of her maybe everyone was right about him being a user a player a manipulator. Or maybe he was mad at her for waking him up in the manner that she did whatever the reason was she didn't like his attitude!

"Nicolas Foxworth Crane, this is a serious matter that we have to discuss and you will get up and have this conversation with me whether you like it or not!"

"What in the world are you talking about Theresa?"

She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge of it, looked him squared in the eyes "Fox, Ethan informed me that you and I made love last night but I have no recollection of it, Is this true, is what Ethan say is True?"

Fox had this perplexed look on his face _"Does she really not remember last night!"_ he thought

"Answer me DAMNIT!"

"Yes, we did Theresa!"

"Fox how could you!"

"Theresa I asked you if you wanted it and you said yes!"

"Was I drunk?"

"Unfortunately yes you were!"

"Then how Fox, if I was pissed drunk how can you take advantage of me like that!"

"How can I, How dare you, one minute you are kissing me next minute you are pining away for Ethan, how dare you do what Ethan is doing to you to me!" sneered Fox "You are a Hypocrite to say the least!"

"But Fox to take advantage of someone like that is wrong!"

"I know, but to call another man's name why you are making love to another it that not also wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You called Ethan's name why we were making love, oh wait while I was taking advantage of you!" Fox sneered "You know what Theresa why don't you run back to Ethan and get out of my face, I thought you were different, caring but you are just like the rest of them, now if you don't mind I have to shower and dress so if you don't mind please disperse from my room!"

Theresa couldn't believe it was this the same Fox from yesterday, she didn't know what to do she graciously walked out of Fox's room and into her owns where she showered and dress, she decided that maybe a drive to the beach would do her some good, she thought about all that had happen, was it that they were falling for each other and didn't realize it. Fox was a wonderful kind man, not the 

way everyone had him plague, he was sweet, honest and upfront she didn't have to pretend to be someone else around him. He liked her for who she was not what the person wanted her to be. She had made up her mind she was going to go to Fox and beg for forgiveness. She looked at her watch and notice that it was 1:30 _"Oh shit I am late I was supposed to meet Ethan at the hospital!"_

Theresa got in her Silver BMW M3 Convertible and but the pedal to the medal. When she got she saw Fox and Ethan outside arguing. Theresa parked her car and watch from a safe distant they were so loud you could hear them from down the block.

"Fox how could you take advantage of Theresa like that!"

"Are you mad Bro that she was in my bed and not yours?"

"No you are a DOG you know that, you don't care about the women you hurt all you care about is the Sex!"

With that Fox punched Ethan in the mouth Ethan return with a right hook and Fox fell down. Fox return with a left hook "You know Ethan I have always hated you!" Ethan in a football formation ran straight for Fox stomach knocking him down "You were always jealous of me!" Fox got up and tackle him to the floor "Ha jealous of you never, I hated you because for a big brother you were a wuss a mama's boy!" Ethan fed up got up and punch Fox square in the mouth! The security guards at the hospital saw the commotion and decided to break it up Theresa walked over to see if Fox and Ethan were o.k. But was stopped dead in her tracks "Ethan you know Theresa was a good roll in the sack, I told you bro earlier that day that I was going to bed and that's what I did!"

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Theresa as her hand made a hard contact with Fox's swollen face "How dare you, and to think I was going to ask you for forgiveness!" Sneered Theresa "You are just like your Father!"

"Come on Ethan!"

"Theresa…..Wait…..I didn't mean it like that!"

"No Fox I know exactly what you mean, and I want you to stay away from me!"

"Theresa…..PLEASE HEAR ME OUT!"

She heard him pleading but she had heard enough and enough was enough. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Theresa are you O.K.?"

"I am fine Ethan how are you? Are you hurt?"

"No I am fine, just my pride is hurt I couldn't defend you from Fox, I am sorry that I have failed you!"

"No Ethan you didn't!" she said sincerely she lifted up his face a gently kissed it "I am sorry that I didn't believe you before!"

"It's o.k. Theresa!" smiled Ethan "Hey do you want to know the test results?"

"Yea that is why I came"

"Well it looks like Little Ethan is our son!" Theresa was ecstatic she jumped up and gave Ethan the biggest hug which made them both topple to the floor with laughter "I had my suspicions but I wasn't for sure!"

"Ethan you don't know how relieved I am"

"Hey you and me both" Ethan slowly leaned in and kissed her hard and passionately and there it was the spark it was still there it never really died it was just dormant.

Fox walked in and notice that Theresa and Ethan were on the floor in a comfortable position, it broke his heart he couldn't believe that he had said what he said but he was determine to get Theresa back into his life it was time, time to reveal the secrets that the Crane house held it was time to give Theresa back her life, and if she chose to be with him then he would be the happiest man in the world if she chose to be with his brother then he would let her be. But he came to Harmony for one reason and one reason only and that was to give Theresa back her life he never intended to fall in love with her.

Theresa and Ethan decided that the floor of the hospital waiting room was not a good make out spot and they both proceeded to get up "So Ethan when are you going to tell Gwen?"

"Today, once she gets off the sedative and stuff!"

"O.k. Are you sure about this now Ethan!"

"I have never been so sure about anything in my life Theresa, I LOVE YOU!" as he leaned in and kissed her

"I love you too!"

"Let me go get Jr. from Eve and we will meet you back at the Mansion, I have a surprise for you!"

Theresa and Ethan parted ways not before they had one last kiss. Ethan proceeded to Gwen's room

"Gwen are you awake!"

"Yes Ethan"

"How are you?"

"I am fine considering, I am in the hospital and I just lost our baby!" Cried Gwen

"Gwen I don't know how to tell you this!"

"Tell me what Ethan what can be worse than losing our child!"

"I am leaving you, I just filed for divorce the lawyers will be by to have you sign the papers!"

"What Ethan how can you do this to me, I hate get out of my face you bastard!"

Ethan left Gwen to cry her eyes out and went looking for his son.

A/N: Sorry to disappoint a lot of you guys but there is a plot twister in this just hold on Next something happens that will compromise Theresa happiness wills he forgive Fox and leave Ethan or will fate work in Ethan's favor

I am basing this on it being Travis as Ethan not Eric I hate Eric he has no feeling and no business being Ethan


	14. Chapter 14 Happiness and Complications

Chapter 14 – Happiness and Complications

Gwen

"I can't believe Ethan just did that, after all that I went through after all that I did, it means nothing to him I have sacrificed so much during the years, for what to end up second to that whore, god the name Theresa just infuriates me! I hate her I hate her so much, why God why have you treated me like this what have I done to deserved this. You know just for that I will not give Ethan the divorce I wonder how he will like the tables turned on him" Laughed Gwen

She had this evil looked to her, something just didn't sit right, she was up to something and it was no good.

There was a knock at the door, which interrupted Gwen's thoughts

"Mrs. Winthrop, there is someone here to see you!"

"Tell them to go away!"

"He says it urgent!"

"Fine! Send him in"

The nurse left to fetch Gwen's visitor, a knock at the door, Gwen turned her head to face her visitor!

"YOU, what the hell are you doing here?"

Fox

Wandering around town trying to figure out how to get Theresa back, how was he going to reveal what he already knew without any evidence. Not looking where he was going he ran into the most unexpected person in the world.

"Bruce Masterson!" snickered Fox "What the hell are you doing in Harmony?"

"Nicholas Crane, Right"

"Yea, but everyone calls me Fox"

"Yea, your Julian and Ivy Crane son" laughed Bruce "How is the old goat, still married to that sexy young Senorita?"

"Yea, but not for long!"

"Why do you say that, if I may ask?"

"Well it's really none of your business but she just found out that her son is not from the sordid rendezvous in Bermuda like she thought but from the last night she shared with Ethan!" Fox spat

"You sound bitter, do I detect that you have also fallen for this Theresa girl?"

"That sir is none of your business!" sneered Fox "And you haven't answered my question, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HARMONY?"

"Well actually I came here to see Theresa, seems I have some information concerning her, Do you know where I might be able to locate her!"

"What kind of Information would that be?"

"That would be between me and Theresa!"

"Look!" as Fox grabbed Bruce's shirt and slammed him into the tree "You are going to tell what kind of information you have, and you are going to tell me right now!"

"O.k. O.k.!"

Ethan

He was the happiest guy in Harmony, he was going to reconcile his relationship with Theresa, Gwen was getting the Divorce papers served to her, nothing could ruin his day. He went in search for Eve she had told him that she would watch him while he sorted his differences with his brother FOX, god how he despised him, how dare he take advantage of a beautiful women like Theresa, but then and there Ethan notice that he had done the same thing to Theresa then it hit him like a ton of bricks he was just like Fox, though he rather not admit it he was just like him, stringing Theresa along all this time while trying to make his decision, then going back to Gwen when he had realized what he had done. He vowed that he would never hurt her again. Nor would he let anything come in-between them ever again.

"Hey Eve, where the little guy at?"

"Over there asleep!" as she pointed to the couch

"Thanks Eve for watching him, while I took care of my little problem!"

"Hey anytime, I love to spend time with him!" exclaimed Eve "Ethan if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yes!"

"I understand that you are happy that little Ethan is your son, but what are you going to tell Gwen?"

"It's been done, I told her that I love Theresa and that Little Ethan is my son and I am having the lawyers serve her with divorce papers as we speak!"

"Ethan NO!"

"Why not Eve!"

"She is at a critical stage right now, that was not the right thing to do Ethan, oh god the repercussions from this is going to be severe!"

"It's o.k. Eve she took it rather well!"

"Are you sure Ethan?"

"Yes, well I have to get this little guy home!"

"O.k. Ethan, please take care of yourself!"

Ethan left the hospital, and put little Ethan in his car seat and drove to a Real Estate company.

"Hello Sir, Can we help you……….?"

"Yes there is a house that I want to buy!"

"Your Ethan Crane!"

"No that's Winthrop!"

"O.k. I remember now, O.k. Which house?"

"It's the white one on the beach, the Victorian style one"

"Yes that one, do you want to go look at it?"

"No, I will buy it!"

"Let's get the paper work started then!"

After hours at the Real Estate company Ethan managed to pull the house for 380,000 with a 120,000 dollar down payment. That was the money that his Grandfather on his mother side had left him. He was more than happy to spend it on Theresa she did of course give him her life savings and he wanted to do the same thing for her. He wanted to get her out of that mad house as fast as he could possibly can. He didn't want his son or Theresa living in that hell hole anymore. He walked out the Real Estate feeling like the King of the World. He raced back to the Crane Mansion to tell Theresa the good news.

Theresa

She couldn't believe that Fox would say something like that to her, how could he. She thought that he was a better person than that I guess she wrong about him all along. She couldn't believe that she let Fox get to her like that. No matter she got what she wanted and that was Ethan all she needed to do now was call Harper and get the divorce papers to Julian so he can sign them and she could get the hell on with her life. But what would Alister say he was determine the other night not to let her leave. She had to come up with a plan. How was she going to leave. She didn't notice where she was going and she walked smacked into something hard

"I am sorry"

"Well I am not!"

"What" as she looked up her eyes bulged open was her eyes playing tricks on her was this person really in front of her

"Noah!" as she flung her arms around him "Is that really you?"

"Yea it me. In the Flesh!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I heard the problems that my parents are going through and I wanted to come back and help, plus I have a special friend that lives here that is going through some problems and she needed me back in her life, apparently some man trouble!"

"What friend?"

"I rather not say her name right now!"

"Oh o.k."

"So Mrs. Crane, what have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing much you know same ole same ole!"

"Same ole nothing, you are a part of the riches family in the world, and you say same ole same ole, come on now I haven't seen you in years give up the dirt Resa!"

"Noah being in the riches family in the world isn't all that it is cracked up to be it's just a façade, don't let it tempt you!"

"Well look let's get together tomorrow we can catch up over a cup of coffee I have to see my friend then I am heading to see my parents o.k.!"

"O.k. Noah, don't flake out on me tomorrow?"

"I won't. I'll call you!" yelled Noah as he ran off "See you later Theresa!"

"_Jeez he was in a hurry I wonder who his special friend is?"_ thought Theresa

Theresa couldn't wait to get home, she got in her car and drove to the mansion, she parked her car and walked into the foyer. Harper and Julian were in the living room waiting for her.

"Thank you Harper for coming on short notice"

"No problem Theresa I drew the papers you ask!" said Harper as he handed her the divorce papers. "Julian had no arguments about your terms!" as Harper turned to Julian "Right Julian"

"Yea, let's get this over with I have a appointment with a certain maid, if you don't mind!"

At that moment the phone rang, Julian dove for it and put it on speaker "Father I was hoping that you would call!"

"Can it Julian, I didn't call for you, I called for Theresa!"

"Now Theresa dear is there anyway I can get you to reconsider this?"

"Father I am finally getting rid of her, why in the world would you want her around?"

"Because apparently she knows how to run a business better than you can, you're an imbecile Julian to say the least, now go pour yourself a glass of Brandy and shut that trap you call a mouth!"

Theresa and Harper never in a million years hear Alister say the things that he had just said it was quite shocking to both of them.

"Alister as much as I love the Mansion, I will not allow myself to live here with your filthy son any more!"

"Fine, then let me offer you this, you can divorce Julian and leave the mansion if you wish but stay at Crane Industries as the Vice President!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am, so what do you say?"

"Of course!"

"You see I am not all that heartless now am I!"

"Thank you Alister!"

"So I will see you first thing tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, bright and early"

Theresa was ecstatic, that things were going her way, though she was a little disappointed about what happen between her and Fox but it was no use crying over spilled milk. Theresa signed the papers and she was finally freed from Julian after many months with him she was finally rid of that rat. She ran upstairs to pack not thinking she was wondering where she and little Ethan were going to live no matter she can move back in with her mother until she found a suitable place to live.

Ethan

Ecstatic at what he had accomplished, he parked his car and got Little Ethan out he open the door and notice that Harper and Julian were in the living room.

"Looks like your mistress is Free now!" Ethan heard Julian bellowed

"_Thank god!"_ thought Ethan now it was his turn all Gwen had to do was sign the divorce paper and then Ethan and Theresa could be free to marry each other like they were suppose to. Ethan ran up to Theresa's room and busted open the door he couldn't contain himself anymore. He brought out a blindfold.

"Theresa I just heard!"

"Yea isn't it great I freed from Julian"

"Yea it is great, remember I told you I had a surprise for you come on!"

"Where are we going Ethan?"

"Come on it's a surprise!" squealed Ethan

"Baby, what is your father up to?" Little Ethan just looked up and laughed at his mother "Oh your not going to tell me either!"

Ethan walked Theresa downstairs and blindfolded her in the Car and drove to their new home

"Ethan where are we?"

"Wait Theresa let me help you out" Ethan went around to the Theresa side of the car and let her out "O.k. are you ready for your surprise now?"

"Yes Ethan the suspense is killing me!"

Ethan slowly removed the blindfold, it took Theresa a minute to get her eyes into focus when she finally did she screamed "Ethan what did you do?"

"I bought us a house, for you, me and Little Ethan!" laughed Ethan "You hate it don't you?"

"No I love it, it's so beautiful!"

"It need some work, that's why I bought it would be fun for us to rebuild this together!"

"I love it Ethan!" she looked up at him and leaned in for a kiss "I love you"

"I love you too!"

"Come on, let me show you the inside!"

Theresa went to pick little Ethan up from his car seat and they both went inside the house was indeed beautiful it had a spacious foyer to the left was the living and to the right were pillars that led into the dining they walked down the hall and there was a room that was a library and a small bathroom under the stairs as they walk on to the left was the T.V/ Family room a little kitchen/ Sitting around to the right was a spacious Kitchen with a large metal refrigerator and a center cooking nook/ Stove area the tiles were made of marble and there were hardwood floors in the whole house. Out the sliding door was a view that would make the god envious. It over looked the beach. Upstairs had a huge master bedroom with it's own sitting area and the bathroom had a huge spa like tub that could fit at least 10 people and a separate shower, also there was a French tub the kind with the feet. The master bedroom also had a huge walk in closet enough to fit all of Theresa clothes. There was 5 other extra bedrooms. Theresa and Ethan walked downstairs.

"This house is beautiful Ethan!"

"Noticed all the bedrooms!"

"Yes!"

"Well I want to fill all those rooms with KIDS!"

"Are you serious!"

"Yes as serious as I'll ever be!"

"God Ethan I love you!" as she flung her arms around him

They both didn't notice the stranger that had walked in on them

"Uhmmm!"

"Yes, sorry can I help you!" ask Theresa

"I am here to see Ethan Winthrop!"

"Hi, William how are you? Did she sign the papers?"

"I have bad news, Gwen refuse to sign the papers!"

"WHAT!"

A/N: Who is the special friend Noah came to visit? And what did Bruce tell Fox? And who was in Gwen hospital room? All will be reveal soon there is a plot twister in this you won't want to miss!


	15. Chapter 15 Disaster Stikes

Chapter 15 – Disaster Strikes

Ethan

"What"

"Mrs. Winthrop refuses to give you a divorce!"

"Why not?"

"She says you don't have valid grounds for a divorce!"

"Damn her!" he turned to Theresa "I am sorry, I will sort this out I promise you!"

"This means Mr. Winthrop that it will have to be dragged in court, you understand that right?"

"Yes, Thank you William!"

The lawyer turn to leave "Also a heed of warning, I felt this very unsettling feeling when I was with Mrs. Winthrop, sort of evil, please watch yourselves!"

"We will Thank you!"

Ethan had been floored, but Theresa understood why Gwen would not give him the divorce, they have been fighting this battle for over 3 years now. Theresa knew that Gwen would not give up so easily.

"Ethan, do you think that we have a chance to be together?"

"Yes I think so!" as her turn to her laid a gentle kiss on her lips "I know so, I love you and I will make sure that we are together forever and nothing will stand in our way!"

"I love you too Ethan!"

Ethan and Theresa embraced in a hug, and they stayed like that for several minutes. "Ethan can I tell you something" Theresa said breaking the silence

"Sure sweetie what is it?"

"Alister offer to let me keep my job at Crane Industries, and I took it!"

"That's wonderful Theresa!"

"Your not mad?"

"No why would I be!"

"Well I have something that I want to confess to!"

"YES!"

"I want to start my own practice here at home so that I can spend more time with Little Ethan!"

"That is a wonderful idea Ethan!"

"You think so!"

"I know so Ethan!"

Fox

"It's time Theresa, time that you knew the truth, all that is and all that will be, will be determine tonight, tonight you will truly be free!"

Fox started the invitations one by one:

_**Attention:**_

_**You have all been invited to join Nicholas "Foxworth" Crane in a Gala and Game of sorts a Game of Wits and Truth. Divided we were tonight we will be united. Hold on to your seats you won't want to miss out on this event. **_

_**Time: 900 PM**_

_**Location: Crane Mansion**_

_**Sincerely,**_

Fox Crane

One by one Fox label the names on the envelopes Ivy, Sam & Grace Bennett, Eve & TC Russell, Julian, Rebecca, Gwen, Luis, Sheridan, Antonio, Kay Bennett, Whitney & Chad, Miguel and Charity, and of course he couldn't forget Ethan and Theresa. "There it's done"

Fox had the invitations delivered one by one to it's respective recipient. Fox had little time to prepare but he all the evidence that he needed. Everything was coming through for him.

Gwen

"Mrs. Winthrop, you just received this invitation!"

"Give it to me!"

Gwen opened up her invitation and read it:

_**Attention:**_

_**You have all been invited to join Nicholas "Foxworth" Crane in a Gala and Game of sorts a Game of Wits and Truth. Divided we were tonight we will be united. Hold on to your seats you won't want to miss out on this event. **_

_**Time: 900 PM**_

_**Location: Crane Mansion**_

_**Sincerely,**_

Fox Crane

"Well, Well Fox what are you up to? I am certainly going to be there can't miss this for the world!"

"Nurse! Nurse! Where is that insufferable women!"

"Yes?"

"Tell the doctor I am leaving, seems I am wanted at a Gala!"

"I am sorry but I don't think you should leave quite yet!"

"I don't care about what you think I am leaving now!"

Gwen got up from her hospital bed got dress and left!

Ethan and Theresa

"Ethan this invitation just came for us!"

"Let me see that!"

_**Attention:**_

_**You have all been invited to join Nicholas "Foxworth" Crane in a Gala and Game of sorts a Game of Wits and Truth. Divided we were tonight we will be united. Hold on to your seats you won't want to miss out on this event. **_

_**Time: 900 PM**_

_**Location: Crane Mansion**_

_**Sincerely,**_

Fox Crane

"Looks like Fox is throwing a party, are you sure you want to go!"

"YES!"

**9:00 pm Crane Mansion (FOX)**

"Looks like everyone has arrived" Fox said as he peek in from the Foyer. "So it begins!" When the guest arrived they were handed a envelope a clue of sorts.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight shone at the Foyer out step Fox "Hello everyone, you were probably wondering why I ask you all here tonight" said Fox "All you of were given an envelope at the beginning of this, please open it!" Inside the Manila Envelopes were 6 other envelopes "Please open the one that is labeled clue number 1!" Everyone was confused but did as they were told inside the envelope was the Tabloid article featuring Ethan's Paternity

"Fox what kind of game are you pulling?" he heard his mother say

"I did some investigating, through persuasion and money I was able to get a couple of clues as to who sent the email to the tabloid!"

"We already know who did it, it was that lying tramp Theresa!" yelled Ivy

"No mother that is where you are wrong!" said Fox as he continued on "The Tabloid Guy I talked to Mort Chandler had no clue as to who sent him the email, he said the phone call he got was from a person using a voice distorter, and he said this person was adamant about having the article reveal on the day of Ethan & Theresa engagement party!"

Fox look over and notice that Gwen had a horrified look on her face. He smiled at her lifted his champagne glass towards her and winked. "Unfortunately he couldn't tell me who it was!" Fox looked over to Theresa "Please everyone open the envelope marked 2" Inside that was the article that had reveal Theresa as the culprit who sent the email.

"Now what I didn't get was why would Theresa do something like that, why would she give up all that money if she really was a gold digger like everyone pegged her out to be, why would she set herself up like that, then it hit me Theresa didn't do this! Granted she admitted she scanned the papers in her computer!" smiled Fox "So I went back to the Mort and asked him how he got his information, he informed me that the same person who emailed him about the paternity was the same person that called him about Theresa then it hit me I knew exactly who it was!"

"Lady's if you don't mind please empty your purses, you see tonight I am also a magician in the culprits purse would lye the voice distorter" All the ladies empty their purses Gwen and Rebecca were hesitant on opening theirs "Gwen, Rebecca we are waiting!"

"Oh my god this is stupid!"

"Just empty your purses" Yelled Ivy Gwen and Rebecca walked over to the table and empty their purses on the table and a voice distorter fell out of Gwen's purse "Oh" Gasp the crowd

"Gwen how could you do this to me?" yelled Ethan

A/N: There is more and the ending is something you will not want to miss especially TherFox Fans!


	16. Chapter 16 Deadly Actions

Chapter 16 – Deadly Actions

"Gwen how could you do this to me?" yelled Ethan

"How could I Ethan, How could you? How could you tell me you loved me and then turn around and be with HER, I hated you Ethan, god Ethan I more than hated you I despised you, I wanted to hurt you and Theresa the way that you two had hurt me!"

"But Gwen did you not realize the repercussion of your actions!" yelled Ethan "It cause Grace Bennett to lose her baby, Granted mother was also responsible since she hid the secrets from me, but you I never thought in a million years that you were capable of doing this!"

"I was not alone, Mother helped me too!"

"You bitch!" yelled Ivy as she wheeled her chair over to Gwen and Rebecca with all her might Ivy slapped both Rebecca and Gwen in the face

"Oh put a can in it Ivy!" yelled Rebecca Rubbing her face, which was stinging from the slap "You knew what I was capable of and you were led to believe that, that TACO SLUT did it you and this whole town was gullible!"

"DON"T YOU DARE CALL MY DAUGHTER THAT!" Pilar yelled as she slapped Rebecca

"Oh that is it I refuse to be a punching bag for you little people!"

"You brought this upon yourself RE….BEC….CA…. I told you, you would receive you penance" Mocked Theresa

Ivy wheeled her chair over to Theresa "Theresa god I am so sorry, what have I done please forgive me, I was blinded by the lies to see the truth. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Ivy I have done horrible things to you to, so if you will forgive me I can forgive you!"

"Agreed" as the two ladies hugged for the first time in a long time!

"Theresa I am sorry that I didn't believe you before, will you ever forgive me?" Fox heard Ethan ask Theresa

"Of course, we were all misled by Gwen and Rebecca!" As they embraced in a hug

"Wait it isn't over yet!" they heard Fox say "Mother this is for you!" smiled Fox "Please everyone open the envelope marked 3!"

Inside was a photo of David and Ivy together "Please everyone listen to this tape recording!"

_**Ivy: David, how is it going? Does Grace believe that you are her long lost husband?**_

_**David: Yes, she is eating up every word of it, But Sam on the other hand he has his suspicion.**_

__

_**Ivy: Well I had someone Doctored your marriage license so that it looks legit**_

_**David: Great, I think this is working out great.**_

"Ivy, how could you?" asked Sam

"I….I….I love you Sam!"

"David is this true?" Grace turned to David

"Yes I am sorry"

"John, he isn't my son after all?" cried Grace "It has all been a lie, we are not married, how could you do this!" yelled Grace as she walked over and slapped David

"No Grace he isn't I am sorry!" as David rubbed his face "I deserved that!"

"And you, I knew you were up to something, and to think I once considered you my friend you bitch!" as Grace walked over and hit Ivy.

"Mother, I can't believe you would do something like this!"

"Ethan please….. I am sorry!"

"No mother I am sorry, sorry that I have a mother as despicable as you!"

"YOU!" as she turn to face Fox "This is all your fault you asshole!"

"NO MOTHER I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT HE IS AFTER ALL MY BROTHER!"

Fox was shocked never had Ethan referred to him like that, never had he heard Ethan talk to his mother like that.

"O.k. People calm down!" Fox smiled "This is for you Theresa, all please open the envelope marked 4" Inside was a photo of the doctored video tape made by Rebecca, Gwen and Ivy

"You see Ethan the reason why Theresa confess to killing Father, was because Mother, Rebecca and Gwen doctored a tape showing that you shot Julian!"

"MOTHER!" sneered Ethan "Theresa was right about you in the beginning you are evil!"

"Ethan please forgive me I wasn't thinking, Theresa you forgive me right?"

"Yes, Ivy I forgive you!"

"Ethan see Theresa's forgives me why can't you!"

"Because you have constantly lied to me, you who are my mother should know better!"

"Ethan I am sorry, please I love you!"

Ivy sat and cried at her wheelchair Ethan did not budged to give a shoulder to cry on. He was fed up with her lies!

"O.k. O.K. Calm down Ethan there is more you would want to hold your seat for this!" Fox laughed "Please open the envelope marked 5!" Inside was a picture of Theresa and Julian in Bermuda.

"If you notice inside there is a picture of Theresa and My Father in Bermuda, I would like to introduce you to my guest he can explain more of why that photo is in the envelope!"

"Bruce!"

"Hi Everyone, My name is Bruce Masterson, I am an old friend and colleague of Julian Crane, I was told by Gwen Hotchkiss that a certain Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was on her way to Bermuda so she told me to set Julian and Theresa up in a very compromising position so that Ethan would find them, little did we both know that they would get married." Bruce said as he walked over to Theresa "Theresa dear nothing happen in the room that night with Julian, it was all your imagination, When I came into the room Julian had passed out on the balcony and Theresa was laid out on the couch, I called Mrs. Hotchkiss and informed her and she immediately told me to put them in bed together take off their clothes. Trust me Julian that was not something that I wanted to do!" laughed Bruce "But I did what I was told! When you both woke up you two were led to believe that you had slept together, but in fact you hadn't, you two did marry but that was as far as it went. Theresa I am sorry that I have hurt you!"

"You bastard, how dare you!"

"SHUT UP GWEN!" Fox heard Theresa yelled "Why would you do something like that to me?"

"You took Ethan away from me and I wanted to take you innocence!"

"Gwen how could you?"

"Shut up Ethan, I have loved you all my life, YOU, who betrayed my trust, who betrayed us for what LUST!" Laughed with tears in her eyes Gwen "For what a good roll in the hay with a commoner, Ha, you make me sick!" sneered Gwen "All that I have done, all that I did, all that I have given up for what to be second rate to a whore!"

"Bruce why would you do something like that?" asked Ethan

"Do you want to tell them Brucey or should I?"

Bruce looked up and gave Gwen the evil glare

"Well it looks like I'll be the one to tell the story then huh! You see Bruce forgot to mention that when I was away at boarding school I ran into him, I was 17 he seduced me and took me back to his room where he took advantage of me, HE RAPE ME! I found out that I was pregnant, he paid for me to get an abortion and vow me to secrecy, I told him that one day I would call on him when I needed him! So that is why he did what he did!"

"Stopped that was not how it was, you seduced me I was drunk and I didn't know I told you that!"

"You think they are going to believe you or me!"

"We believe Bruce right now, your words don't mean shit!" spat Ethan

"Oh yea like Theresa is any better, she is nothing but a lying manipulative WHORE!"

At that instant Theresa had balled up her fist and gave Gwen a right hook to her face Gwen went flying in to the wall.

"Wait there is more!" yelled Fox over the commotion "Ethan this one is for you"

"Please everyone open up the last and final envelope!"

Inside was a picture of Gwen and Noah together kissing.

"If you notice the date on that it was taken a few weeks ago. I learned that Gwen had been cheating on you Ethan and I wanted to use this to hurt you, I wasn't going to tell you I wanted you to hurt, but then Theresa taught me something about love and family so I decided to tell you the truth, Ethan Gwen has been cheating on you now for the past few months the baby that she had carried was not yours but Noah Bennett, she was to pass it off as yours since you both had Bennett blood flowing through you!"

"You asshole, who are you to come here and disrupt everyone's lives like this!" yelled Gwen as she reach in her dress and pulled a gun.

No one could believe that Gwen would be capable o this kind of insanity. "Gwen! Give me the Gun please!" Begged Ethan

"No you bastard I hate you, I hate you all I especially hate YOU Theresa!"

"Gwen, Honey please, give Ethan the Gun!"

"No mother, this is the last time you tell me what to do!"

"Gwen I think it is best if you gave Ethan the Gun!" said Sam "Look if you don't want to give it to him, give it to me at least huh what do you say?"

"No, that cop talk won't work with me Chief Bennett you stay away from me I swear I will shoot!"

Sam Bennett tried to tackle her to the floor but it was to late. A shot fired the lights went out. A body fell to the floor……………………………………………………………..

A/N: Do you want to take a guess at who was shot?

Thank you all for the reviews, I am glad people like this story. You won't want to miss the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17 Unhappily Ever After

Chapter 17 – Unhappily Ever After

2 Years Later

"It's been 2 years son, 2 years today, 2 years since that awful night!" as a Father sat and told his son a story. It was a beautiful day the sun was shining the air was fresh and warm. They thought it would be a good day to visit her. "I never thought that in a million year you would leave me like this!" cried the Father. He sat there with his son "I was just telling our son the story of why you are not with us anymore, you know he is so smart for a 3 year old, he's just like you, everyday he ask about you and every day I have to tell him what happen!" The father stood up and hand and hand him and his son left the cemetery and walk to the park "This was her favorite place!" as he looked down at his son "Mommy!" smiled the son "Yes, Mommy!" said the father. He continued on to tell his son the story of that awful night; he remembers it like it was yesterday

_**It was the awful night that all the secrets in Harmony had been revealed. Everything from the paternity to Gwen's affair with Noah came out that night. Gwen had gone crazy and brought a gun.**_

"_**You asshole, who are you to come here and disrupt everyone's lives like this!" yelled Gwen as she reach in her dress and pulled a gun. **_

**No one could believe that Gwen would be capable of this kind of insanity. "Gwen! Give me the Gun please!" Begged Ethan **

"_**No you bastard I hate you, I hate you all I especially hate YOU Theresa!"**_

"_**Gwen, Honey please, give Ethan the Gun!"**_

"_**No mother, this is the last time you tell me what to do!"**_

"_**Gwen I think it is best if you gave Ethan the Gun!" said Sam "Look if you don't want to give it to him, give it to me at least huh what do you say?"**_

"_**No, that cop talk won't work with me Chief Bennett you stay away from me I swear I will shoot!"**_

Sam Bennett tried to tackle her to the floor but it was to late. A shot fired the lights went out. A body fell to the floor…………………………………………………………….

"_**Someone turn on the light!" He heard someone yell "Is anyone hurt?"**_

"_**What is taking them so long to turn on the lights!" his head screamed a minute seem like an eternity, they all didn't know if everyone was o.k. until the lights came on "Finally!"**_

_**His heart dropped, his hands were shaking, his eyes never left the body on the floor, then in an instant he dropped to his knees and gently lifted her head on to his lap and rocked her back and forth.**_

"_**Oh god no, Theresa you have to be o.k. please you have to for me for Little Ethan he needs you. Oh my god SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!"**_

_**Sam Bennett who had just finish handcuffing Gwen notice Ethan on the floor cradling Theresa**_

__

"_**Ethan!" as he ran to his son, Sam put his finger on her neck to check for a pulse "Ethan she's gone, I am sorry!"**_

"_**NO!" They heard someone yelled as Fox ran towards Ethan and Theresa "Oh god I am so sorry Theresa, I didn't think that it would have gone this far!"**_

"_**Get away from her!"**_

_**Fox didn't know what to do he wanted to hug her, tell her she was going to be o.k. but he knew that she was gone.**_

_**Ethan sat there for a few minutes cradling her until the medics arrived. He didn't want to let her go. "Why when we found each other again, why must you take her from me?"**_

_**Ethan looked over and notice that Pilar was frozen in place, Ethan walked over to her and hugged her he didn't say a word he just hugged her. Luis who was usually the one that kept his cool broke down in tears, Sheridan and Antonio were comforting Luis or better Sheridan was comforting Both of them, Ivy who didn't know what to do wheeled her wheelchair over to Pilar and hugged her also.**_

_**Fox watched as the events unfolded, it seemed like everything was going in slow motion, nothing seemed real, he couldn't fathom the fact that Theresa was gone he never even got a chance to tell her that he loved her and that what he had said at the hospital that was not true. He didn't mean it, but the thought of Theresa being gone and him not having a chance to tell her that he was sorry hurt him more than anything.**_

_**Miguel and Charity were comforting each other. No one thought that it was Theresa that had gotten shot but by the looks of it the bullet was meant for Ethan somehow it seem that Theresa knew that and stepped right in front of it.**_

_**Gwen was hauled off by the police and that night had come to an tragic end! The days following the ordeal was difficult for both Ethan and Fox they had both loved this woman. The funeral was lovely, everyone in town showed up even Alister. Julian even as cold and heartless as he was came and gave his condolences. Theresa was buried next to her Father**_

_**The months that followed were really tough on Ethan and Little Ethan, Fox took it hard too. One day while out Ethan decided to stop in the Crane Mansion, seems that his mother and Julian had reconcile their differences and gotten back together. And he wanted to do the same it would have been what Theresa wanted. Ivy was glad to see Ethan. But he look horrible**_

"_**Ethan, What are you doing here?"**_

"_**Mother!"**_

"_**I had a dream about her last night again!"**_

"_**Again, how many have you had?"**_

"_**A lot but this one was different, she came to me and told me to make amends with you!"**_

"_**SO I am here to forgive you!"**_

"_**Oh Ethan, I have miss you so, and I also miss her too!"**_

__

"_**I know mother I miss her too!" Cried Ethan. It was getting harder and harder for him every day and Ivy could see that**_

"_**Hey why don't I take my Grandson today and you take the day off and go out have some fun!"**_

"_**Are you sure mother?"**_

"_**Yes of course!"**_

_**Ethan walked that all he could do, he walked to all the favorite places him and Theresa had been too. Everything reminded him of her. But he didn't mind it at all. Before he knew it he was at the BookCafe. He open the door and walked in he was greeted by Chad and Whitney they own the place together. Since Beth was gone now!**_

"_**Hey Ethan, What's up long time no See!"**_

"_**Yea I know! Can I have a Latte and a blueberry muffin?"**_

"_**Yea no problem!" said Chad as he moved to make Ethan's order "Hey you know that we all miss her too right!"**_

"_**Yea!"**_

"_**Ethan found a spot and sat down. He was reading a newspaper when he heard a voice "Hey long time no see!"**_

_**When he looked up he was facing HIM "Hey Fox what are you doing here?"**_

"_**I don't know I thought I would find you here. Look I think that we should make amends!"**_

_**Ethan looked up and saw that his brother was truly sincere "Yea your right!" as Ethan extended his hand towards Fox**_

"_**FRIENDS!"**_

"_**You know Ethan I loved her too and I miss her terribly!"**_

"_**I know Fox I know!"**_

"_**So do you mind if I join you?"**_

"_**No go ahead!"**_

From then on Fox and Ethan had become close almost best friends. Fox had even established a relationship with his mother and father. "Oh god Theresa I wish you could see little Ethan now!"

Two years and it was still very hard for him to cope but he had tons of support for Pilar, his mother, Luis, Sheridan, Miguel, Charity and Fox.

He knew that it was going to be difficult for him but he didn't realize how difficult. He missed her a lot but he knew that he had to move on. He took little Ethan's hand and they were going to walk over to Fox's house. Ethan wasn't watching where he was walking and ran smack into someone sending that 

person flying to the floor. Ethan notice that little Ethan was still standing and went to see how the person that he had sent flying to the ground was doing

Her hair was over her face and she had a petite figure, she had very light brown hair that almost looked dirty blond in some spots.

"I am sorry!"

"It's o.k. I wasn't watching where I was going either" Ethan extended his hand and the stranger grabbed it, and lifted herself up. She threw back her hair.

Ethan's breath was caught in his chest!

"YOU!"

A/N: I know a lot of you are going to be disappointed that I killed off Theresa; sorry there is more to this story so please hold on it only gets better!


	18. Chapter 18 Ghost

Chapter 18 - Ghost

Her hair was over her face and she had a petite figure, she had very light brown hair that almost looked dirty blond in some spots.

"I am sorry!"

"It's o.k. I wasn't watching where I was going either" Ethan extended his hand and the stranger grabbed it, and lifted herself up. She threw back her hair.

Ethan's breath was caught in his chest!

"YOU!"

"I am sorry but do I know you!"

"Th…….RRRESSA!" smiled Ethan "Is that really you?"

"I am sorry sir, do I know you from somewhere?"

"I am sorry, you just look exactly like someone I knew!"

"No it's o.k. I have been getting comments like that since I arrived here!" smiled the stranger "Let me introduce myself!" as she extended her hand "Lindsey Korman, and you are?"

"Ethan Winthrop"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Ethan, and who is this cute little fella!"

"Mommy! Mommy, Daddy Mommy!"

"No little Ethan it's not Mommy!" as he looked at his son "This is my son Ethan Martin!" as he turn to face Lindsey. "I am sorry for that, it's just you look just like her!"

"You mean Theresa, I know I have been getting that all day!" laughed Lindsey "I don't know why, but I feel so drawn to this town!" she smiled "I woke up one day and felt like I needed to be her and I don't know why!"

She had Theresa smile hell everything about her was exactly like Theresa, if Ethan didn't know any better he would of believe that this was Theresa standing before him but he knew that wasn't going to happen they buried her 2 years ago.

"Well I better get going, I'll see you around Ethan!"

"Yea….. around!" smiled Ethan "It was nice meeting you, sorry I ran into you!"

"It's o.k. I seem to be accident prone so it was as much my fault as yours!"

Ethan didn't know what to do he picked up little Ethan and ran to Fox's house to tell him what had just happen.

Lindsey

Strange that she felt drawn to this town and to the memories yet she had never been here before. Lindsey decided maybe it was time to check into the Bed and Breakfast and take a little nap she was exhausted. When she got there Jessica nearly was floored. "THERESA" as she ran and flung her arms around her

"Oh god not again!"

"Excuse me?"

"You are the uptenth person that has called me that, Hi I am Lindsey Korman and I have reservations here!"

"But…..But you look just like Theresa I just thought, Oh my I am sorry!"

"It's o.k. I have been getting that all day!"

"Can you tell me where my room is?"

"Yes follow me!"

Jessica led Lindsey to her room, by then Lindsey was exhausted she got in the shower and put on her PJ's and

went to bed. She kept having the same dream she had been having for almost 2 years now.

_She was at a carnival with a girl named Whitney, then she saw him her heart skipped a few beats, her clumsiness and infatuation with this person cause her to dump blue paint on him, he look furious. Then she was in the living room of a big house looking at what appeared to be a wedding portfolio she felt heartbroken. But she also felt love. The scene changed to a church it look like they were having midnight mass, the guy she was with in the living room before was also at the church she felt her heart break when he walked over to the another women, then she saw him __**"Ethan I hope you and Gwen are very happy together!" "No Theresa you don't understand, I had to go to Gwen First just out of respect!" "I understand Ethan!" "Theresa no you don't, I love you, it's you I chose, Will you marry me?"**__ as he got down on one knee and proposed. She felt happiness. This time she was back at the house it was her engagement party, she felt pain as a paternity was reveal it broke her heart to pieces. She was back at the church this time she was dress in a wedding dress, worried draped her, she was at the alter a car crash into the church causing the wedding to come to a halt she felt despair. She was in a resort of some sort she awoke next to a very old guy, and they were naked she felt disgust. The scene changed to a cabin of some sort the girl named Gwen was there and Ethan she was giving birth to a boy as it seems she felt pride happiness. She was back at the church this time it wasn't her at the alter it was Ethan and Gwen. The scene changed and a new guy appear, he made her feel alive wanted, loved. Another scene at the hospital hurtful words a slap. Then a scene unfolded Gwen had a gun. She was shot it was dark she felt wet then………………………_

Lindsey woke up in a cold sweat, she had the same reoccurring dream every night for the past 2 years. Why all this never happen to her. Why was she having dreams of a man she only met today and who was the other guy. This dream plague Lindsey for 2 years, that why she came to harmony to find out why she was having dreams about a place she had never been to better yet never even heard of! Lindsey decided to go back to sleep. When she awoke she felt cold, she rubbed her eyes and notice that she was not in her room anymore she was asleep in front of a house the stood by the beach when she look inside that Ethan guy was in there making breakfast for his son, she didn't understand how she had gotten her or why she was here last she remembered she was asleep in bed at the Bed & Breakfast. Something strange was going on and she didn't like it one bit!

Ethan

Ethan ran as fast as he could to his brother's house to tell about his run in when he finally reach Fox's house he banged on the door.

"Hold ON!" he heard Fox yelled "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

The door open "Ethan what are you doing banging on my door like a maniac!"

"Fox…..uh huh uh huh!" Ethan who was totally out of breathe

"Ethan what is wrong?"

"Oh…..Fox…..I saw …..Her….!"

"Her, WHO?"

"Theresa, or someone that looked like her, god Fox it was like looking at Theresa everything about her was just like Theresa except her hair!"

"Ethan what are you babbling about?"

"Fox, I ran into this women, I mean I literally ran into her at the park today, her name was Lindsey Korman, Fox you have to believe me she look exactly like Theresa everything Fox, it was like she came back to me!"

"Ethan what are you talking about Theresa has been dead now for 2 years man when are you going to get over it!"

"I know Fox, but this women it was like Theresa was right there with me, oh Fox you have to see for yourself, it was incredible!"

"Ethan I think you need to see a psychiatrist now!"

"Fine then don't believe me!" yelled Ethan as he stormed out of Fox's house

Fox

Could it be that Ethan met a exact resemblance to Theresa, Fox had to see for himself. He got on the phone and called the only hotel in Harmony

"Grace's Bed & Breakfast This is Jessica how can I help you?"

"Jessica, this is Fox hey can I ask you a very strange question?"

"Sure shoot!"

"Did a woman that resembled Theresa check into the Bed & Breakfast today by any chance!"

"Yes she did!"

"And is her name Lindsey Korman!"

"Yea how do you know that Fox!" asked Jessica

"Nothing your brother came over here babbling something about seeing Theresa!"

"Fox if you saw her you would of thought she was Theresa too, She looks exactly like her!"

"Thanks Jessica!"

"Your welcome!"

Could it be, that Theresa has come back to them…………………………………..in the form of this Lindsey Person……………..He wanted to find out but he noticed that it was getting late maybe tomorrow I will pay this Lindsey Korman person a visit.

A/N: I wanted to finish the story with the last chapter but I had this great idea so I hope you like it I wanted to do something different!


	19. Chapter 19 Theresa's Life

Chapter 19 – Theresa's Life

Lindsey

Lindsey woke up in a cold sweat; she had the same reoccurring dream every night for the past 2 years. Why all this never happen to her. Why was she having dreams of a man she only met today and who was the other guy. This dream plague Lindsey for 2 years, that why she came to harmony to find out why she was having dreams about a place she had never been to better yet never even heard of! Lindsey decided to go back to sleep. When she awoke she felt cold, she rubbed her eyes and notice that she was not in her room anymore she was asleep in front of a house the stood by the beach when she look inside that Ethan guy was in there making breakfast for his son, she didn't understand how she had gotten here or why she was here last she remembered she was asleep in bed at the Bed & Breakfast. Something strange was going on and she didn't like it one bit!

Lindsey quickly ran back to her room, she ran past the wharf where Theresa and Ethan had their first kiss she felt dizzy she held on to the railing as she felt whirl into a dreamscape of some sort.

She sees herself running towards the wharf. She is crying that her life is over, he doesn't love her, and she'll never feel his arms around her. Ethan ends up taking her in his arms and kisses her!. Afterwards Ethan can't believe he just did that. She is in heaven, but all Ethan can say is **"I'm sorry Theresa, I don't know what came over me, and I can only imagine what you is thinking because you doesn't deserve to be treated like this"** He looks at her **"Can you ever forgive me for this?"** She looks up at him **"You kissed me"** **"I wanted to help you because you were upset!"** said Ethan **"Well I didn't mind**" **"Then you understand it was because your were upset?"** Ethan asked **"I know that the movie reminded you of the man of your dreams, I understand that and I know exactly what your going through!"** smiled Ethan **"You know Theresa our relationship has reach a point that I know what you are thinking" **Smiled Ethan **"Well What am I thinking about now Ethan!"** She smiled **"Of course, your thinking about Chuck" She felt devastation, grief consume her "Don't give up hope Theresa, because love isn't about money it is about romance, one day Chuck will wake up and realize he's lost the warmest, most loving, sweetest woman in the world!"** Then he turn gave her a peck on the cheek and walked away. **"One day Ethan you will realize that you love me and we will be together!" **Then she felt dizzy again and she saw herself at the pier and stands on the edge contemplating what she has lost. She looks into the water, **"There is no reason for me to live"** and climbs up onto the railing! 'I have lost everything!" She even thinks about her mother telling Gwen, Ethan, Rebecca, and Ivy the news about her death, but in her vision none of them care at all. She thinks nobody cares if she lives or dies, and as she is about to jump, Miguel and Kay show up. **"What are doing Theresa?"** **"I was just looking out at the water and dropped My scarf, so I was looking for it" **Her phone begins ringing, and she sees it is Ivy Crane calling so she decides not to answer because she thinks she is just calling to pour more salt in her wounds **"Theresa come home with ME and Kay" "No I just want to be by myself a little while longer thanks" **Despite his better judgment, Miguel leaves her alone. She hugs Miguel **"I love you Miguel, mama, and Luis"** Miguel and Kay walk off. As soon as she sees that Miguel and Kay is out of her sight she jumps into the river, and slowly begins to sink. In the water, Julian calls to her and urges her to come to him! She ends up in hell **"God Please HELP ME"** Satan shows up, and She is wheeled into hell in a chariot pulled by some wraiths. Hell ends up looking a lot like the Crane Mansion, only in red, and with bad lounge music. She meets up with Hitler, Mussolini, John Wilkes Boothe, and other evil villains. **"I don't understand why they aren't suffering?" "We are all honored guest he in hell, and you are only here because you have friends in high places!**" Satan shows up, and eventually morphs into Julian Crane! She tries to attack Julian, and he morphs back into a demon **"Blaming me won't solve your problems, but listening might!"** Julian turns back into himself **"You know Theresa you could have had Ethan if you had thought and acted like a Crane"** said Julian **"What could I have done differently?"** she yelled **"There might be a way to return her to life, and get her everything she ever wanted, just listen to me carefully, **you to get Ethan back and get revenge on Ivy and Rebecca!" **"What do I have to do?"** she then realizes she can't make a deal with him **"I can't make a deal with you!" "Theresa if you don't take this deal then you will stay in Hell **

**forever, and Ethan and Gwen will be together!" "NO, I'll do it!" **Julian snaps his finger, and a contract appears in his hands. He then pricks her finger and squeezes some blood into an ink well and tells her to sign away! Theresa signs it **"I hope I don't have to do anything bad!" "Theresa stop Whining and listen to what I want you to do!"**

Lindsey woke up and she was on the floor she couldn't believe that Theresa had made a deal with the devil to get Ethan. "What the hell is going on with me?" asked Lindsey to no one in particular "My vision seems more vibrant here in Harmony! Did I have a past life here!"

She knew what she had to do she had to find out who this Theresa person was! She decided that she needed to know everything about this Theresa person if she was ever going to get her life back, hell all she wanted was her sanity. Lindsey really didn't know where to start first, so she decided to go to the local library.

She walked in the building it look more like a court building then it did a library. She walked in and approached the front desk

"Excuse me where can I find your old newspaper ads!" her voice barely above a whisper

"It's over there" said the librarian pointing to the back

"Thank you!"

Lindsey walked over to where the newspaper were and started flipping through them. An article caught her eyes

_Ethan Crane to wed Gwen Hotchkiss, WEDDING OR BUSINESS MERGER? June 2000_

Ethan Crane proposed to Gwen Hotchkiss last night is this a Wedding for love or a Business Merger. This seems to be the questions on everyone minds, though the couple say they are madly in love, it would seem that their families has forced them together throughout the years. My sources say that this is in fact a business merger to not only boost the Crane's asset but to help the Hotchkiss failing business!

"That's funny that Ethan character had a different last name before and he was engaged to someone!"

Lindsey continued to flip through the newspapers and noticed

_Ethan Crane Dumps Fiancée night before wedding for local girl Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald November 2000_

Ethan Crane of the prominent family Crane has left his Fiancée Gwen Hotchkiss for A local girl Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald. What will happen now that the Crane-Hotchkiss merger will not proceed as schedule.

Lindsey couldn't believe it "I guess the Cranes are the richest family in the world, ha how ironic!" She continued to flip through the newspaper

_Ethan Crane not really a Crane Paternity secret revealed! January 2001_

Last night Ethan Crane found out that his mother has been keeping a secret from a secret, which destroyed his being. It was revealed that Ethan was not the son of Julian Crane but he is the son of The Chief of Police Sam Bennett. Apparently Mrs. Crane hid this secret for many years and passed 

Ethan off as a Crane. Through unnamed sources a tabloid received a letter that Ivy Crane wrote to her lover.

Lindsey was floored she couldn't believe that this had all happen. But there was really nothing on Theresa. Lindsey continued to flip through the newspapers.

_Ethan Crane Did In by Fiancée June 2001_

Through the same tabloid that reveal his paternity. They also revealed that Theresa was the one that sent the tabloid the letter revealing Ethan's True paternity, the revelation from this cause Ivy Crane to crash her car into Mary Margaret's Church putting a halt on her son's wedding to the one Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald.

Lindsey couldn't believe that all this had happen in just a short time. But she kept flipping through the newspapers.

_Determine to be a CRANE! November 2001_

Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald married Julian Crane in Bermuda.

_The Crane might get the Heir the lost January 2002_

Theresa Crane is pregnant and expecting will Alister get an Heir or an heiress?

_Julian Crane Shot, who did it? January 2001_

Julian Crane, Son of the Patriarch of the Crane family Alister Crane was shot today but by whom. The police have a long list of suspect, but hardly any evidence.

_Theresa Crane Confesses to killing her husband Julian Crane June 2002_

Theresa Crane confess to killing Julian Crane and will be put to death by lethal injection following the birth of her son.

_Theresa Crane EXECUTED July 2002_

Theresa Crane, Mother of Ethan Martina and wife of Julian Crane was executed today by lethal injection.

_Theresa Crane Not dead at all July 2002_

We were dupe to believe that Theresa Crane was executed but it was a ploy concocted by Alister Crane to draw Julian from hiding.

_Former Ethan Crane now Winthrop weds ex fiancée Gwen Hotchkiss December 2002_

Today the former Ethan Crane married ex fiancée Gwen Hotchkiss at Saint Mary Margaret's Church.

_Lies, Deception, Manipulations, Secrets all revealed left with a tragic ending June 2003_

Last night all was revealed, Gwen Winthrop and Rebecca Hotchkiss were the ones that revealed Ethan's true paternity not Theresa. It was also revealed previously that Ethan Martin was not the son of Julian Crane but that of Ethan Winthrop. But no one question about what had truly happen in 

Bermuda, through close sources Julian Crane and Theresa were never married it was an elaborate hoax. Heated at all that was reveal Gwen Winthrop brought a gun, and shot Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald Crane. She is survived by her mother Pilar, Brother Luis/ Miguel/ and Antionio, Her sister in law Sheridan and Charity, and her beloved son Ethan Martin.

Through it all Lindsey had tears in her eyes all these bad things that had happen to Theresa. Still she didn't understand why everyone thought she was Theresa until she saw a pictures of Theresa.

"Now I know why everyone thinks that I am her!" through tears "We look exactly alike it's uncanny!"

Lindsey took her notes and decided that it was time she retired tomorrow she was going to ask this Ethan character about Theresa.

A/N: I try to fit everything in the right timeline. Hope you guys like it so far. Thanks for all the reviews. I know it is weird but like I said I wanted to try something different. Next chapter is something that you don't want to miss!!


	20. Chapter 20 Unanswered Questions

Chapter 20 – Unanswered Questions

Ethan

Ethan woke up when he noticed that Ethan Martin was slapping him uncontrollably. Ethan open his eyes and tackled his son and started to tickle him

"Hey what do you think your doing to Daddy!"

"Wake up Daddy, we go see mommy today!"

"We visit her yesterday! Remember?"

"Yes, mommy came back, I WANT TO SEE MOMMY!"

"Ethan Martin stop this right now!" Ethan noticed that tears were starting to welled up in his son eyes he knew he shouldn't yell at him like that "Ethan Martin Mommy is gone, remember I told you she is in heaven with the angels!"

"No mommy is here!"

Ethan didn't know what to do with his son he just gently pulled him close and hugged him, he know that seeing Lindsey yesterday took a toll on him, heck it blew Ethan away. Ethan picked up his son and undressed him and drew a bath. After Little Ethan and Big Ethan finished their baths the got dress and walked downstairs where Ethan started on breakfast.

"O.k. Big guy what do you want for breakfast!"

"Choco Chip PANCAKES!" screamed Little Ethan

"Oh yea, thank god your grandmother gave me your mother's recipe or we would be eating cereal right now!"

Ethan wasn't the best cook in the world, heck he could burn water but over the years him being here alone to raise little Ethan has force him to learn how to cook, heck he even went to culinary school at night so that he could be a better cook and you say men don't have determination. But yet he knew that there was something missing in little Ethan life, he knew he had done good by him but what little Ethan really needed was his mother. He knew that was an impossible dream Theresa was gone and there was no bringing her back.

After the funeral Ethan didn't sleep for 2 months, he couldn't every time her closed his eyes he would see her. He couldn't believe that she was gone, not by her own choice, not by medical reason, but taken, taken by a women he once called his wife. How could she? But then no one really knew Gwen was capable of doing something like that. But then again sometimes we didn't know people as well as we thought even our own family. Ethan finally mustard up the strength to move on, mostly because of the encouragement of his family actually I think it was the persistent nagging of his family whatever it was he had finally realize that he needed to move on. Then yesterday happen. How was he supposed to move on now! With Lindsey walking around talking looking like his Theresa.

Ethan decided that he was going to drop off little Ethan at his mother she says he never spends enough time with her anyways. Once the were finished with breakfast, Ethan and little Ethan drove to the Crane Mansion.

"Mother are you here?"

"Yes Ethan!" as she walked up and gave him a hug. It was a long a trying year for Ivy but as determine her son was she was more. With the help of Julian and Pilar she managed to get herself out of the wheelchair and walking now she was back to normal, if you can call living in the Crane family normal. But everyone was trying Julian, was trying to be a business man as well as a better husband, Alister he was just trying to be a better person all around.

"I have a few things that I have to take care of, Can you watch little Ethan for me please!"

"Sure sweetheart but what is wrong?"

"Nothing mother I will be back later to pick him up!"

Ethan wanted to talk to Lindsey no he needed to talk to her. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know why she was in Harmony. Ethan got into his car and drove to the B & B that was the only place you can stay at in Harmony that's if you didn't have any family here.

He reached the B & B and walked in the door only to be great by a hug

"Hey Jess, How are you?"

"I'm great Ethan, Reese just asked me to marry him, I am so excited!" Over the past couple of years Ethan had gotten closer to his half sisters, though Noah slept with his wife he forgave him, Blood was thicker than water. Kay had rehabilitated and moved on, she was now attending Boston U where she met one of Ethan's ex-school mate and she has never been happier.

"I am so happy for you Jess!" as he walked over and gave his sister a big hug "Congratulations, Reese better take good care of you or I am coming after him!"

"I will Ethan, trust me I will or Sam Bennett will have my head!" he heard Reese say

"I am glad!"

"So bro, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Lindsey!" smiled Ethan "Is she here?"

"I think she is in her room!" exclaimed Jessica "Ethan I have to warn you she looks just like Theresa!"

"I know Jess and Thanks for the warning!"

Ethan walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, no one answered "Lindsey are you there, it's Ethan Winthrop, from the park" he announced but no one responded. He proceeded to open the door. Her bed looked like someone slept in it but her purse and keys were on the table. Ethan looked puzzle at what he found but decided to go downstairs and investigate.

"Jess, did Lindsey leave?"

"No Ethan not that I know of and I have been here since early this morning!"

"Well she's not in her room!" said Ethan

"Maybe she slipped out and you didn't see her Jess!" Said Reese

"Maybe, I don't know!"

"Well anyways, if she comes back can you give her my number and have her call me I have a few questions for her!"

"Yea, sure anything!"

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Ethan!"

Ethan walked out of the B & B disappointed, he really wanted to talk to Lindsey he decided that he needed to take a walk, he didn't realize where he was going until he looked up and saw Theresa old house, he decided to walk around it, Theresa loved this house she grew up in, but it was tragic when it had burnt down. He walked around and noticed that someone was in the backyard. It was Lindsey.

"Lindsey, I have been looking for you!"

She turned around to face the person that was talking to her, "Ethan oh my god I thought I would never see you again!"

"Lindsey what's wrong?"

"Lindsey, who's Lindsey Ethan, it's me Theresa!"

"No, Theresa is dead your Lindsey Korman remember!"

"No Ethan it's me Theresa, what is wrong with you!"

"Lindsey if this your idea of a cruel joke, I think you need to stop this right NOW!" yelled Ethan

"Ethan what is wrong with you?" as she leaned in and kissed him

"Lindsey stop this right NOW!" as he shoved her off of him and she hit the floor with a loud thunk, she wasn't moving for a minute Ethan leaned in to make sure she wasn't hurt, she began to stir and open her eyes, there was lost and confusion immanent in her eyes, Ethan gave her a hand and helped her up.

"Are you o.k.?"

"Oh god what happen?" she asked

"That was the same question I was going to ask you!"

"How did I get here, where am I?"

"Stop it, what you did was wrong!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about you pretending to be Theresa!"

"What!" That has never happen to her before, true she was use to the visions but never had she just lost her subconscious like that "Ethan what are you talking about?" asked Lindsey "Tell me please, the last I remember I was walking back from the wharf to my room!"

"Your serious you don't remember!"

"No tell me!"

"I called your name, but you said you were Theresa, then you kissed me!"

"Oh god what is happening to me?" asked Lindsey "You have to believe me, I don't know what is going on!"

"Lindsey are you o.k.?"

"No, god this has got to stop I came here for answer, only to find more questions, this has got to stop!" as she yelled and took off running. "This has go to Stop, what the hell is going on with me!" He heard continue to yell

"Lindsey wait!" yelled Ethan But it was too late she was already gone "What is going on around here?"

Ethan went back to the mansion; he wanted to find out if his mother could watch little Ethan until he sorted out this mystery. He pulled into the mansion and open the door.

"Mother!" Ethan yelled

"Yes, Ethan what is wrong with you?"

"Can you watch little Ethan for me for awhile there are some things that I have to take care of!"

"Does it have anything to do with Theresa?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Little Ethan told me he saw his mother, at first I thought he meant at her gravesite then he said something about a park, What is going on Ethan?"

"Mother you wouldn't believe me!"

"Yes I would" as she put her arms around his waist and led him to the couch "Come on tell me!"

"Well me and little Ethan were at the park and I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into someone well when I noticed that I had knocked her into the ground, I helped her up, and mother for a moment I believed that Theresa had come back to me, but I was disappointed when she introduced herself as Lindsey Korman, and today I saw her by Theresa old house and I called her name but when she turned around she said she wasn't Lindsey that she was Theresa, so I pushed her, when she got up again she said she had black out and couldn't remember anything!"

"Oh my Ethan, your right that is rather hard to Fathom!" Gasp Ivy as she put her hand on her chest "What are you going to do now?"

"I am going to look for answers, I want to know who this Lindsey Korman person is!"

"Well use the Crane resources!"

"Thank you mother!" smiled Ethan "Where is little Ethan I want to say goodbye!"

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"Hey big guy, Daddy is going to go away for a little while you stay here with Grandma o.k.!"

"No daddy, don't go away like mommy please, stay!"

"No daddy isn't going away like mommy, I'll be back I promise!"

"Promise, cross your heart and hope to die!" as Little gesture the cross sign on his heart

"Cross my heart hope to die!"

"I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too!"

Ethan left to investigate who Lindsey Korman was; he was going to get to the bottom of this! Eh didn't know whether this Lindsey person was palying a cruel joke or if she was for reals, he needed answers and he needed them now!

A/N: Next Fox meets Lindsey/ Theresa for the first time!


	21. Chapter 21 Second Chances

Chapter 21 – Second Chances

Fox

Fox was walking aimlessly through the streets of Harmony, Ethan and Jessica both had told him that there is a girl in Harmony that look just like Theresa. HIS Theresa, it had been 2 years since that fateful day he remembers it like it was yesterday

_**It was the awful night that all the secrets in Harmony had been revealed. Everything from the paternity to Gwen's affair with Noah came out that night. Gwen had gone crazy and brought a gun.**_

"_**You asshole, who are you to come here and disrupt everyone's lives like this!" yelled Gwen as she reach in her dress and pulled a gun. **_

**No one could believe that Gwen would be capable of this kind of insanity. "Gwen! Give me the Gun please!" he heard Ethan beg Gwen**

"_**No you bastard I hate you, I hate you all I especially hate YOU Theresa!"**_

"_**Gwen, Honey please, give Ethan the Gun!"**_

"_**No mother, this is the last time you tell me what to do!"**_

"_**Gwen I think it is best if you gave Ethan the Gun!" said Sam "Look if you don't want to give it to him, give it to me at least huh what do you say?"**_

"_**No, that cop talk won't work with me Chief Bennett you stay away from me I swear I will shoot!"**_

Sam Bennett tried to tackle her to the floor but it was to late. A shot fired the lights went out. A body fell to the floor…………………………………………………………….

_**Fox was frozen in place he didn't know what to do, his mind screamed wanting to yell to someone to turn on the lights, a minute seemed like an eternity. When the lights finally came on he heard Ethan scream, He wanted to move but his body wouldn't let him. Then with all his might he manage to utter a word "No!" it sounded like a whisper in the madness that went on around him. Then once he broke completely free from whatever that bound him he screamed "NO!" and ran towards Ethan and Theresa's lifeless body. He dropped down on his knees and cradled her "Oh god I am so sorry Theresa, I didn't think that it would have gone this far!" he cried "Will you ever forgive me" he whispered "Well just know that I Love you!"**_

"_**Get away from her!" he heard his brother yell. Ethan grabbed Theresa away from him, fox didn't know what to do he stood up looked at Theresa lifeless body once more for the last time and walked away.**_

_**That night he walked and walked for hours aimlessly wandering the streets until he found his way to the park, she always love this park. He dropped to his knees and cried. The next few weeks were very difficult for him, he decided that it was time that Ethan and him made amends. From then on Ethan and Fox have been very close he even became close to Ethan's half-sisters.**_

Not watching where he was going he ran smack into someone and sent that person flying, the old Fox would of fired on the person but the new Fox was a little more sensitive than that, he really couldn't see her face

"Hey I am sorry!"

"No it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going!"

When Fox finally got a good look at her, he gasps. "So it is true!"

"Excuse me!"

"Um nothing!" smiled Fox "Hi" as he extended his hand towards Lindsey "Nicolas Foxworth Crane!"

"Lindsey Korman!" as she shook his hand "Well I better get going!"

"No wait!"

"Yes!"

"Would you like to get a bite to eat or something?"

"Well, well, well do you always ask girls out to dinner by running into them!"

"No, usually I have my club and I club them on the head and drag them back to my cave!"

"What!"

"No it was a joke!"

"I know, I just wanted to see your reaction!"

"Oh!"

"Look I can't go to dinner like this!" pointing to her sweats "How about you pick me up in an hour at the Bed and Breakfast"

"O.k.!"

Fox ran home as fast as he could and got dress, He wanted to know everything he possible could on this Lindsey Korman person, who she was, where did she come from and why the hell she was in Harmony. Fox drove to the B & B and waited for Lindsey, she came out wearing a red strapless dress that hugged her body, the exact same dress that Theresa had worn when Fox escorted her to Miguel's Wedding. Looking at her had blown Fox away he couldn't believe the uncanny resemblance that Lindsey had to Theresa. He didn't matter if this Lindsey person was not Theresa, what matter was that she looked just like Theresa.

"Hey, you ready to go Ms. Korman?"

"Yes Mr. Crane, are you ready?"

"Ready, willing and able Ms. Korman!"

Both of them laughed at Fox's corny line, Lindsey and Fox arrived at the SeaScape Restaurant and sat down. Fox wanted to know everything about her.

"So Lindsey where are you from?"

"For a moment there Fox I thought you were going to ask me if I was Theresa!"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because if you haven't notice, I have a remarkable resemblance to her!"

"Nope I don't see it!"

"Come on Fox cut the crap!"

"Hey, I didn't want to be rude, but yea you do look at lot like her, no you look exactly like her!" smiled Fox "But you are not her, and you are avoiding my question!"

"I am from California, L.A. To be exact!"

"So what do you do?"

"What is this 20 questions?"

"No I just want to know a little bit about my date, just to make sure your not a serial killer or a psycho you know things like that!"

"No I am neither of those things, I was an actress, tried pursuing it for awhile but it just didn't pan out, now I am a Marketing Director for a Advertising firm!" smiled Lindsey "What about you?"

"Interesting, well I am the son of Julian and Ivy Crane and Heir to the Crane Empire, I attended schools in Europe, and I am currently Executive Vice President of Crane Industries!" smiled Fox "So what brings you to Harmony?"

"I rather not say!"

"Why, may I ask?"

"You might think that I am weird!"

"Hey this is Harmony, and I have seen some weird things here to last me a lifetime!" Fox gave her a reassuring smile "Come on tell me!"

"Well for the past 2 years I have been having these vivid dreams of the place, things that had happen here to me, but I have never been here. Then one day I woke up and was adamant about coming here, I don't know why but I just wanted to. When I arrived here everyone thought I was Theresa, well since I arrived here my dreams seem to take over me, the first night I was here I woke up in a guy named Ethan front lawn, when I tried to run back to my room I slipped into a dreamscape of some sort where I was kissing that Ethan guy, and then I tried to kill myself!"

Fox sat there as listen contently to Lindsey story

"Are you serious?"

"You don't believe me?"

"No it's not that, it's just farfetched that's all!"

Lindsey had, had enough of this guy she picked up her purse "Well good evening MISTER CRANE!" and left Fox sat there for a minute and realized that he had offended her and took off running, by the time he got outside she was gone. Fox couldn't believe his luck. Why did he do that to her.

Fox left his car at the SeaScape Restaurant and decide that a walk would do him some good. Before he knew it he was at the cemetery, he use to come here all the time and talk to her hoping that she would hear him hoping that she would forgive him for all that he had done and all that he had said to her, but it had gotten to hard on him and he just stop going all together. When he reached Theresa Gravesite Lindsey was crying on Theresa tombstone.

"Lindsey?"

"Why? Why did I have to die? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Lindsey what are you talking about?" Fox was puzzled as to why she was talking like that

"Lindsey, who is this Lindsey person, it's me Fox Theresa!"

"Theresa, It can't be your………………………….!"

"DEAD! Yea it would seems that way!"

"Then why am I here Fox, tell me that?"

"Theresa I don't know, but I am so glad to have you back!"

"Fox, what happen to me?"

"Theresa I don't think you want to know!"

"I have the right to know!" as she tired to get up but she fell back down, but Fox ran and caught her in time before she hit the ground, they both felt a charge of electricity.

"Theresa you were shot and killed at my Gala!"

"By Who?"

"Gwen!"

"No, Then why am I here Fox, what am I doing here if I am dead!"

"Come let me take you back to my house!"

All she could do was shake her head, she felt weak run down, Fox knew that his time with Theresa was limited and he wasn't going to waste any of it! He didn't care about the formalities or the reason or heck even why or how she came to be the point was she was there with him and he wanted to make ever moment last! Fox brought her into the house and sat her down. "Fox tell me if I am dead why am I still here!"

"I don't know Theresa!"

"How is little Ethan I miss him so much!"

"He's doing good, hey and can you believe this Ethan and I are best of Friends!"

"No really, that is good to know Fox!" smiled Theresa "Hey who is this Lindsey person, when I saw Ethan earlier today he called me Lindsey too, but then I blacked out and I was pulled back into this beautiful heavenly garden, Fox it so peaceful there so surreal, then all of the sudden I was at Grace B & B!" said Theresa and she sipped on her tea "What is happening to me?"

"It might have something to do with the Lindsey person!"

"Tell me Fox, I feel I don't have much time!"

"She told me that she had been having dreams, flashes of your life, but she informed me that they have been more vibrant since she has been back to Harmony, Theresa! I have to tell you Lindsey looks exactly like you!"

"What's going on with me Fox!"

"I don't know but I know this I wanted to tell you this the night of the party before all hell broke loose, I love you , God I love you so much, all that I did that night I did for you!"

"What about what you had said at the hospital Fox, That really hurt you know!"

"I know it did baby, I don't know what came over me I think it was knowing that you might choose Ethan over me and I just……….!"

"Blew it!"

"Yeah to put it mildly!"

"You know you really hurt me Fox!"

"I know but I love you!"

"Before I came to the hospital I was going to tell Ethan that I wanted to be with you! Then you went ahead and said what you had said and I made up my mind!"

"I am so sorry Theresa, please believe me when I tell you I love you!"

"I don't know Fox I still love……………………" Before she could finish Fox kissed her, pushing his tongue in her mouth, she resisted at first he felt it, but then she relaxed into it, Fox unzip her dress and she unbutton his shirt, they were naked. Fox stared into her eyes "Now Theresa are you sure?" Theresa smiled "Now are you trying to seduce a dead women!"

"You don't look dead to me!"

"I am ready Fox!" He gently picked her up and carried her to his bed, he began to kiss and play with her nipple, why he use his finger to play with her inner self, she moan in satisfaction when he thought that she couldn't take it anymore he propped himself on top of her and slowly put himself on her outer rim teasing her. Her hand fell on his manhood and she slowly guided him inside of her. Slowly and 

softly when he was fully inside he starting to thrust, their bodies began a motion until they both couldn't take it anymore. They both had climax at the same time. Their bodies fell together Fox looked down and she was asleep, he kissed her on the forehead and laid next to her holding her.

A/N: Is Theresa back permanently, or will Lindsey return and be horrified at what she had done? Read and Review let me know what you think?


	22. Chapter 22 Concidences

Chapter 22 - Coincidences

Lindsey

"I am ready Fox!" He gently picked her up and carried her to his bed, he began to kiss and play with her nipple, why he use his finger to play with her inner self, she moan in satisfaction when he thought that she couldn't take it anymore he propped himself on top of her and slowly put himself on her outer rim teasing her. Her hand fell on his manhood and she slowly guided him inside of her. Slowly and softly when he was fully inside he starting to thrust, their bodies began a motion until they both couldn't take it anymore. They both had climax at the same time. Their bodies fell together Fox looked down and she was asleep, he kissed her on the forehead and laid next to her holding her.

The sun peeked in the drapes in Fox's room a body stirred, She felt an arm wrapped around her. _**"Who was in the room with her? What happen last night?"**_ She had completely blacked out. She didn't remember anything after she left the restaurant, she remember how rude that Fox character was, after that everything was a blurred. She rubbed her eyes and slowly open them, she scanned the room, she notice that it wasn't her room at the B & B. _**"Where was she? How did she get here?"**_ She looked over to find that she had company in her bed, his face was under the covers she lifted the covers off of her and notice that she was naked and she quickly covered herself. She slowly picked up the cover to reveal the stranger that accompany her in the strange bed. She was shock to find who it was _"FOX!"_ she gasps. She needed to get out of there before he woke up. _**"How did she get here, and why would she here with him, God what happen last night?"**_ Drenched with the facts the she slept with Fox last night and had no recollection of it terrified her to the core, all she wanted to do was get out of there_**. "God what is going on with me?"**_ her head screamed. She slowly got out of bed making sure that she didn't wake Fox up, carefully gathered her things got dress and left. She ran as fast as she could back to the B & B. She wanted to get out of this forsaken town. She didn't want to be here anymore, she didn't want these things happening to her anymore. But for some reason she did not want to go!

Fox

Fox woke up with sun in his eyes, he quickly grabbed the cover and pulled it over his face, grunting in frustration, he moved his arm over to the other side of his bed to greet his companion, but found nothing. He quickly threw the covers off and notice that his companion had slipped out, or was she really there at all, he looked down at himself and the evidence proved that he indeed had a companion with him last night but was it really Theresa. She felt real last night whoever it was left in a hurry this morning, as he noticed the panties on the floor.

Fox got up and picked up the phone and started to dial his brother phone number but stopped short. Why should he brag to him that he was with Theresa/ Lindsey last might it would only upset him. Fox wanted to find her and ask her why she took off this morning. And he wanted to know why she pretended to be Theresa last night or was she pretending Fox was confused. Maybe it was all in his mind because he wanted Theresa back. He was startled when the doorbell rang.

"Hold on I'm coming!"

"Fox!"

"Hey Ethan come in!"

"Hey, have you meet Lindsey yet?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I saw her yesterday, WHY?"

"Well I was up all night last night trying to figure out who and why she was in Harmony!"

"SO!" anticipation building up in Fox "What did you find out?"

"Well not much!" Frowned Ethan "Just that she is from California, works for a Advertising company!"

"That's it, you're excited over information that you could have easily found out if you asked her!"

"No!"

"Then what!"

"I found out that her and Theresa were born on exact same day April 17, 1979!"

"There is nothing weird about that!"

"No there is more, Lindsey was born at 9:15 pm in the evening and I confirm this with Pilar Theresa was born at the exact same time!"

"Man Ethan get a grip, things like that happen all the time, 100 babies are born at least 3 every minute, come on you need some sleep!"

"No there is more, Fox!"

"What!"

"They have the exact DNA makeup!"

"What are you talking about!"

"Somehow, by throwing the Crane name around, I got a sample of her Blood and Fox you won't believe what I found!"

"What!"

"The DNA test shows that not only does Lindsey and Theresa have the same make up the are one in the same person!"

"How can that be!"

"I don't know, the doctors said that even Twins don't have the same exact make up like Theresa and Lindsey has!"

"Ethan you don't think that……………!"

"Lindsey is really Theresa?"

"Yeah!"

"No we buried Theresa, that I know for sure!"

"Ethan I think that there is something that you should know!"

"Yeah what is it Fox!"

"Last night I went out with Lindsey, she explained to me about the strange dreams that she had been having. She didn't know what they were at first, she thought maybe it a past life she had, until she got here and started investigating, well strange enough she found out that she had been having dreams of Theresa life………………..!"

"What!"

"No wait Ethan don't interrupt me please!"

"I am sorry Fox!"

"Well she told me all of this and I was skeptical at first, I laughed at her, she ran off and I didn't know what to do so I started walking around town I ended up at Theresa gravesite………………………………………..That's where I found Lindsey crying asking why she had to die, I didn't know what to do so I called out her name, Ethan when she turned around I looked into her eyes and I saw Theresa, She clarified to me that she was not Lindsey that she was Theresa and she kept insisting on it. Well I took her back here, and we slept together! But when I woke up this morning she was gone!"

"What, I can't believe that you would do something like that!"

"I didn't know Ethan, you out of all people should know how much I loved Theresa!"

"Well I love her to Fox, but to take advantage of a vulnerable girl like Lindsey Fox that is low even for you!"

"No Ethan you don't understand she was Theresa last night, I don't know how she did it, or even why I didn't care all I knew was that Theresa was back in my arms again and that's all that matter!"

"I know how you feel bro, I ran into Theresa/Lindsey in the backyard of the old Lopez-Fitzgerald home, and when I looked into her eyes I saw Theresa to, but I pushed her off, telling her to stop playing cruel jokes like that, but when she stood up and she informed me that she was Lindsey again I looked into her eyes and Theresa was not there anymore!"

"Ethan what is going on!"

"That is a good question Fox!"

"So we play a little PI and find out if this Lindsey chick is for reals!"

"Yea!"

A/N: I am taking a Gander at Theresa and Lindsey B-Day so don't kill me if the information is wrong! Next Fox and Ethan uncover something that was meant to be buried.


	23. Chapter 23 Buried Sins

Chapter 23 – Buried Sins

"But let's continue!" as he walked over and sat in a chair next to Fox and Ethan "You see Lindsey!" as he brought out a picture of her "Was my Illegitimate daughter!" as he showed the picture of Lindsey to Fox and Ethan. "Her name was Hannah, her name was changed once she was adopted" smiled the southern man "You see a long time ago I fell in love with this Spanish girl named Carla from Louisiana beautiful women, my wife found out and forbid me to continue it, she came to me a few moths later and told me she was pregnant and didn't have any money to care for it, so I told her to have an abortion, when she tried to something went wrong and she couldn't do it she bore the child the birth was an odd one, Carla unfortunately died while giving birth but the baby it had these Blood red eyes almost evil when it came out I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things when I looked again her eyes were chocolate brown on her butt she had distinct birth mark that looks like a pitch fork. My wife didn't want anything to do with the child, she thought she was evil, the devils child, you see Carla's family dabbed in the black arts, I didn't know about it until after the fact. My wife insisted that I give her away, saying that the child was evil the devil reincarnated and wanted nothing to do with it, I thought that she was jealous that I had, had a child with Carla but I knew something wasn't right with the child so I gave her up for adoption. I lost track of her for a few years but found her again, and what I found will shake you to the core!"

Fox and Ethan listen to the man contently……….

"What I found out……………………….!"

"Yes get to the point!" yelled Fox

"O.k. Calm down son, I am getting to that!"

"It's just seems to me, and Fox will agree with me on this" as Ethan glance over to Fox for approval "That you are playing games with us and sir our time is limited, we have no tolerance for such nonsense!"

"See now there you Yanks go again, always in a rush, these things take time, effort you want the whole story don't you?" look at the his guests for approval as Fox and Ethan shook their heads "I mean it would mean nothing, but a waste of time if I just got to the point you would leave here with unanswered question!"

"Ethan I think that he is right, let him finish!"

"Thank you Mr. Crane!" as he took a long puff of his cigar "Now Where was I!" laughed Jackson "Oh yes, well the first years of her life I was allowed to visit her, family who own a plantation down in Somerville, Alabama, real nice folks, family lived there since before the civil war, now I saw my little girl until about she was 4 years old, my wife found out told me I needed to pay more attention to my other children the one that she had bore for me, well after that I stopped seeing her. Lost touch, well about 5 years ago I got this phone call from a doctor at the Somerville Psychiatric Facility there in Somerville says he needed to see me right away, I had ask him what it was about, thought my wife had gone crazy and killed someone, he ask me if I had a daughter named Lindsey Korman I told him no, then he says she says her name is Hannah Carmichael but her ID says Lindsey Korman." As he took another puff of his cigar

"So I reluctantly went down there, despite my wife pleads and cries for me not to go, I meet the Doctor, nice gentleman, we sat down, now boys are you ready for this?"

"Yes!"

Flashback

Jackson approaches the front desk "Hi I am here to see Dr. Nichols!" The nurse looks up from her desk "Yes and you are?"

"Jackson Carmichael!"

The nurse gasps! "He's expecting you, down the hall 2 door to your right, just go right in!"

"Thank you mam'!" as he tip his hat to her "Hmm mm Hmm Hmm mmm" as he quietly hummed to himself as he walked down the hall he glance behind him and pointed to a door "Yes sir that one!" yelled the nurse at the front door.

He gently knocked on the door to let the occupant know that he had a guest "Hello?"

"Oh hello, Mr. Carmichael!" as a young blue eyes blond hair, handsome doctor greeted him. Jackson extended his hand for the doctor.

"Hi, Justin Nichols, Dr. Justin Nichols" laughed the good doctor "I have always wanted to do that!"

"Well sir you called me down here on urgent matters, what is it? What's wrong with my daughter?"

"Oh yes, sorry!" as the doctor turned around to retrieve a file from the filing cabinet "Please have a seat!"

"Your daughter, she has been here for 2 years now, she has now just spoken a word since that awful night!"

"What are you talking about, where are her adoptive parents?"

"Maybe I should start from the beginning!"

"2 years ago, your daughter was found in the basement, something awful had happen in that house prior to the murders!"

"What murders?"

"You see on the night your daughter was found, someone had killed Mr. and Mrs. Kormam, chopped them to pieces!" as the doctor threw the crime scene photos to Jackson, who threw them back in disgust

"What happen to my daughter?"

"Well the thing was the police was baffled, no forced entry, nothing didn't look like a robbery, Lindsey, I mean Hannah was down in the basement walking around with blood all over her talking incoherently" said the doctor "Something about evil, daddy, mommy daddy touch!" as the doctor reached in his drawers and pulled out a tape "Here listen to this!" as he put the tape in the tape recorder a press play.

Doctor: What's your name?

Lindsey: No Daddy Bad

Doctor: Why is daddy bad?

Lindsey: No Mommy No

Doctor: Lindsey what happen to you?

Lindsey: Evil, Hurt, Dead, I

The doctor stopped the tape "That was it that was her last words!" sighed the Doctor "She didn't start speaking again until today, says her real name is Hannah Carmichael!"

"Is she o.k.?"

"Seems to me, speaks like a normal, person can't really remember much about what happen the last 2 years of her life!"

"So your saying she has no recollection of what happen!"

"Nope, you see sir sometimes the mind shut down, not completely mind you, if the person has had a traumatic event that has occurred to them and they want to forget about the mind can shut that part of the memory down, but mind you it will surface!"

"So tell me what does the police, have to say about who did it?"

"They think Hannah did it!"

"What, do you think that she is capable of something like that?"

"Look sir, I have to warn you that when her memory surfaces again we all do not know what she is capable of, the Somerville Chief of Police says there is no way that someone else could of down this, she had time Sir, she had motive, found out the she had, had years of sexual abuse from both the mother and father, that's why we think she shut down like that!"

"Is she ready to go home?"

"No we have to keep her here for observation, won't be for a while until she gets out!"

"Well here is a check for 1 million dollars give it to her when she is ready, tell her it's from you!"

"Yes sir, look Mr. Carmichael I didn't mean to upset you thought you might like to know the truth, that's all!"

"Thank you!"

End Flashback

A/N: hope you like it!


	24. Chapter 24 Vital Information

Chapter 24- Vital Information

Lindsey

"I have to get out of here" thought Lindsey. She didn't know what was happening to her or why these things were happening had she really been a horrible person to a point where she had to endure this nightmare over and over again. Honestly she hadn't really remember too much of her life most of it was a blur everything except the last 2 years of her life had been crystal clear anything before that she couldn't remember. Thank god she meet Mark he was her savior he help her when she was down. But he died, some one broke into his home and killed him she was devastated. She hadn't really remember what her parents were like or even if she had parents. She didn't know if Lindsey Korman was her real name. She began to pack. "GOODBYE HARMONY, and GOODBY THERESA!" Famished from the night before she decided to take a nap she made sure the windows and door was bolted so whatever took over her body when she slept didn't try to get out.

Fox & Ethan

They had called all over LA to find out who this Lindsey person was, when they called her job they didn't have too much information on her, just that she started there a year ago a referral from a Mark Anderson apparently he died a few months ago from a Robbery/ Homicide. Everything that they had tried had been a dead end… Ring Ring…

"Ethan Winthrop!"

"Mr. Winthrop, Hi this is Jackson Carmichael!"

"Yes!" Ethan looked confused "And you are from?"

"Oh I am sorry, I am from Greenville General Hospital, here in Greenville, Alabama!"

"Yes, What does a guy in Alabama want with me!"

"I hear from one of my associates there in California that you are looking for information on a certain Lindsey Korman!"

"Yes!"

"Girlfriend of yours may I ask!"

"No a friend!"

"Well sir if I were you I would be careful about the kind of friends I keep close!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look I am in Greenville Alabama, why don't you hop on a flight and see me tomorrow!"

"Why?"

"I have information that will be to your liking sir I guarantee that, but it will cost you!"

"Look I can come today, and how much will it cost me!"

"Oh let say somewhere around 500,000!"

"Hold on!" as Ethan covered the phone with his hand, turn to Fox "Hey this guy on the phone says he has information on Lindsey but he wants ½ a MIL."

Fox nodded "I got it!"

"O.K. deal we will be there tonight, where do you want to meet?"

"I'll have a car pick you up at the airstrip tell your pilot to land at the Greenville airstrip it's for smaller planes!"

"O.K.!" said Ethan as he hung up the phone. Fox and Ethan both looked at each other "Do you think we can trust him Fox?"

"I don't know but I'll bring something that will protect us just in case!"

"O.k."

"Come on!"

"Crane Jet!"

"Hi Phillip it's me Fox, can you get the Jet fueled up and ready to go please!"

"Yes Mr. Crane!"

"Thanks!"

Fox and Ethan went to pick up the money and Fox put it in a code-activated briefcase. When they arrive at the Crane jet it was fuel and ready to go. The plane ride was short and Ethan and Fox slept most of the way there. When they landed a limo was waiting for them. It took them to the bayous of Alabama, they stopped in front of this gorgeous plantation surrounded by acres of grassland. The car door open "The master is waiting for you inside!" said the stalky driver Fox and Ethan reached the front door and Fox rang the door a stubby short middle age women open the door "Hi you must be Master Winthrop and Crane please come in Master Carmichael is waiting for you in the Den Follow me!"

The house was decked out in a lot of confederate war memorabilia there was tattered confederate flag that hung in the living room with Robert E. Lee portrait under it. The maid led them into the den "Mr. Carmichael your guests are here!"

"Welcome, have a seat how was your flight?"

"Good!" responded Ethan and Fox

"Brandy, whiskey, how about a Cuban cigar"

"No, thank you!" as they both responded

"You know, these are the best cigar I have ever had, amazing how a bunch of foreigners can accomplish something like this!" Laughed Jackson as he moved to sit in the chair behind his desk

"I suppose you're here, because you have meet the infamous Lindsey Korman!"

"Yes, and we have brought your money!"

"Oh all you Yankees are alike, GULLIBLE!" laughed the tall man, he was rather handsome for an older man, talked, walked and even smoked like a true southerner

"I don't want your money, look around you I have money to burn!"

"Then why on the phone did you insist on wanting money"

"You see that is what is wrong with you Yankees, your perception of us is always wrong!" laughed Jackson "All of you think that we are still in the civil war time!" as he laughed

"But let's continue!" as he walked over and sat in a chair next to Fox and Ethan "You see Lindsey!" as he brought out a picture of her "Was my Illegitimate daughter!" as he showed the picture of Lindsey to Fox and Ethan. "Her name was Hannah, her name was changed once she was adopted" smiled the southern man "You see a long time ago I fell in love with this Spanish girl named Carla from Louisiana beautiful women, my wife found out and forbid me to continue it, she came to me a few moths later and told me she was pregnant and didn't have any money to care for it, so I told her to have an abortion, when she tried to something went wrong and she couldn't do it she bore the child the birth was an odd one, Carla unfortunately died while giving birth but the baby it had these Blood red eyes almost evil when it came out I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things when I looked again her eyes were chocolate brown on her butt she had distinct birth mark that looks like a pitch fork. My wife didn't want anything to do with the child, she thought she was evil, the devils child, you see Carla's family dabbed in the black arts, I didn't know about it until after the fact. My wife insisted that I give her away, saying that the child was evil the devil reincarnated and wanted nothing to do with it, I thought that she was jealous that I had, had a child with Carla but I knew something wasn't right with the child so I gave her up for adoption. I lost track of her for a few years but found her again, and what I found will shake you to the core!"

Fox and Ethan listen to the man contently……….

"What I found out……………………….!"

A/N: so what do you think happen long ago?

I appreciate all the reviews, I know that this is a little weird from any other FanFiction but I wanted it to be different. Hope you like it so far! I am trying to do 2 chapters a day but don't know if I can!


	25. Chapter 25 Doppelganger

Chapter 25 - Doppelganger

Ethan and Fox look at each with confusion in there eyes.

"So you guys get what I am trying to tell you?"

Ethan looked at Fox who then look at Jackson "Not really sir?" as Fox looked towards Ethan "So you are saying that Lindsey has a mental condition?" Ethan asked

"Well yes and no!"

"So which one is it?" asked Ethan

"Well technically both!"

"What do you mean BOTH!" as Ethan rose up from his seat "Sir I am not a mind reader and these games of yours is tiring, either you get to the point or me and my brother here will leave!"

"Go, see if I care, but I warn you what happens to you will be your fault not mines, I tried to forewarn you!"

Fox grabbed Ethan arm gesturing him to sit down and listen to the southern man "Ethan come on sit down listen to him!" as he looked towards Jackson "O.k. Mr. Carmichael you may continue!"

"Thank you Fox, look Lindsey wasn't release from the hospital she escape, killing the doctor and 2 orderlies, now I don't know what has happen to her since it has been 5 years now, but I hate to tell you this she might just turn on you!"

"What so you're saying she is a murderer?"

"Well the doctors seem to think that she has a split personality, a doppelganger of some sorts, when the evil doppelganger comes out she goes on a murderous rampage!"

"Wait you think we are going to believe this, this concocted story of yours!" laughed Ethan "Tell him Fox that we don't believe it!" looking at Fox for approval "Fox tell him!"

"Ethan this would explain a lot!"

"What are you talking about son?" asked Jackson

"You see sir Lindsey came to Harmony for question regarding memories she was having about her life, but then not really hers at all you see 2 years ago we lost Theresa!"

"Your wife sir!"

"No, a very special friend, someone me and Ethan both equally love!" continue Fox "You see, it was hard for us to believe that Theresa had come back to us!" laughed Fox through Tears "But we both thought that Lindsey was a fraud, but if what you tell us is true!"

"Listen to me boys, you don't want to mess with this one, if what you are saying is true then there is a battle within Lindsey, a battle I don't' even want to face!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You see boys, I have been reading about doppelgangers now for awhile trying to figure out if there is a cure for it?"

"Is there?" asked Fox

"Yes, but it seems to me that Lindsey is having help, you see Lindsey is the good personality while Hannah is the evil one, and I guess somehow Theresa spirit is trapped between the 2!"

"So how do we help Lindsey!"

"You can't, somehow you have to get through to Theresa and let her know that she has destroy Hannah have her work together with Lindsey, she can do it!"

"How do you know all this!"

"Lindsey called me one night, telling me she wanted to kill herself end it all, I told her it was a sin to kill herself and that if she did that she was going to spend eternity in hell, she wanted to know how could she end all the pain, she told me now she had 2 voices in her head and she wanted them out!"

"So, what do we have to do!"

"Get Theresa to come out, let her know what she has to do it's the only way!"

"Wait would you like to come with us and help us, you seem to know more about this then we do!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I was hoping that you asked me, you see boys I have been trying to find my daughter for a while now!"

"What happens if Hannah wins?"

"She won't, Lindsey says she doesn't want to be there anymore that I know for sure, so what ever happens you will get your Theresa back!"

"But sir will it be our Theresa or just one of Lindsey personality!"

"By what you have told me and by what Lindsey has stated it looks like somehow your Theresa spirit got caught in between them so if we do recover her it will be your old Theresa not just some personality made by Lindsey!" laughed the old southern man "Looks like Lindsey, said a prayer for help and got Theresa!"

"Yea!" said Fox and Ethan as they both stood up

"So you boys ready?"

"Yea, we are!" The 3 men gather back into the car and headed for the Greenville airstrip Jackson determine to released his daughter spirit from the hold that Hannah had her in, you see there was something that Jackson left out, something he dare not tell the guys.

A/N: sorry haven't updated in awhile, but I got writers block. But I intend to finish this a part of the story and I guarantee you that Theresa will come back and become entangle in a love triangle between Fox and Ethan.


	26. Chapter 26 Hannah

Chapter 26 - Hannah

The flight for the 3 gentlemen didn't seem fast enough. Ethan and Fox were anxious to get Theresa back for good and Jackson well he was happy to see his daughter even if it was for the last time.

"Mr. Crane" said the Pilot as he walked out of the cockpit "We are getting ready to land can, you get everyone to buckle in please!"

"Yes, Phillip thank you!" Fox walked from the bar into the seat are of the jet "Hey we are getting ready to land and the pilot wants us to buckle up" as Fox took his seat "So Jackson, how do you think we are going resolved this problem?"

"Well, good sir first we have to get Lindsey in a room where no one can hear her, get her to come out I'll hypnotize her try to get Theresa to come out and let her know what is going on, once we do that Lindsey body will shut down, and be in a coma like state, then it's up to the girls to fight!"

"But how are we going to get Lindsey to come see us, without raising suspicions?" asked Fox

"Well we can't ask you to do that Fox she hates your guts!" laughed Ethan "I'll do it, I'll call her and invite her to dinner at my place!" smiled Ethan "Mother has Jr. and I live on a secluded beach don't really have any neighbors except the water!"

"O.k. it's done then!" smiled the southern man "Look you have to sedate her then tie her up tight, because if Hannah comes out we are all in for it!"

The plane landed and the 3 gentlemen got into a limo and drove to Ethan's place, once they were settle in Ethan made his phone call.

"Grace's Bed and Breakfast, this is Jessica how may I help you?"

"Hey Jess its Ethan!"

"Hey big bro, what's up?"

"Can I get Lindsey's room please?"

"Sure hold on, I'll connect you!"

There was a brief pause then a ring "hello!" answered a groggy voice

"Lindsey!"

"Yea!"

"You sound like you just woke up?"

"Yea I must of fell asleep, what time is it?"

"Its 4pm!"

"Oh my god I slept through the night! Who is this?"

"It's me Ethan…. Ethan Winthrop remember I ran into you the other day!"

"Oh yea!"

"Look I wanted to make it up to you and invite you over to dinner it you don't have any other plans!"

"Um the only plan I had was to get out of this town!" laughed Lindsey "But I guess I can have dinner with you and then go!"

"Great, be over here in a hour!"

"Yea see you in an Hour!"

Ethan turn to his companion "She'll be here in an hour, I'll order something from the Lobster shack and have them deliver it!"

"Here!" as Jackson threw him a bottle "Put one of these pills in her wine it take a second to dissolve and about a minute to hit her system!"

Fox and Jackson hid in Ethan bedroom while Ethan sat in the living room waiting for Lindsey to arrived the door bell rung, Ethan stood up and straighten himself to greet his guest he open the door and his breath was caught in his chest, she blew him away it was like looking at Theresa all over again.

"Hi Ethan!"

"He…y… Lindsey… You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you!"

"Come in!" as he invited her in and escorted her into the dining area

"You have a beautiful home Ethan, Where is your son?"

"With my mother!"

"Hey!" as she looked at the dinner Ethan had layed out on the dining table "You didn't have to go to any of this trouble for little old me!"

"Trust me it wasn't any trouble, I just dial a number and sign a receipt!" Laughed Ethan

"Oh the modest cook!" laughed Lindsey

"Here!" as Ethan passed her a glass a wine "To new friends!"

"Friendship!" as Lindsey raise her glass and guzzle down her wine, the minute she took the last sip Ethan sat patiently, Lindsey felt light headed, dizzy, seconds later she collapsed but Ethan caught her before she fell and gently place her on the chair and got a rope and tied her up real good, remembering his boys scout days he made sure the knot would not come lose! Ethan walked into the bedroom to inform his colleagues that Lindsey had been sedated and that it was o.k. for them to come out.

"She looks dead Jackson?" asked Fox

"No she'll come through in a minute, just wait!"

A minute turned into an hour and an hour turn into 2 finally Lindsey started to come through she slowly open her eyelids she felt like she was being tied down angry consumed her body, darkness fell, she was warped into a garden like area Lindsey didn't know what had happen to a minute ago she was getting ready to have dinner with Ethan now she was in a heavenly garden with the most beautiful lake she had ever seen, she heard someone crying "hello anyone here!" as she walked towards to sound then she saw someone sitting against a tree sobbing uncontrollably "Hi are you o.k? Do you know where we are at?"

The girl looked up and was shocked to see herself "How can it be? You look just like me?"

"I know, my name is Lindsey, how did you get here and who are you?"

"My name is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald!"

"Oh my, your Theresa!"

"Your Lindsey, what is going on here!"

"I don't know Lindsey, I was going to ask you the same question, I have been stuck her in this loop for a while now!"

"Where are we?"

"I believe that we are in a astral plane of some sort, stuck between reality and death!"

"Theresa, your life has been implanted into my mind, I always thought they were my memories of a past life or something but now I know the truth, it's your life that I have been seeing!"

"I know I came through your body a couple of times and I saw Ethan and Fox!"

"I know they told me, When you come through I have no recollection of anything!"

"I am sorry, that I am using you a vessel!"

"No, I want to thank you since you have been here Hannah has come and I think that you are the angel that I prayed for!"

"Who is Hannah?"

"She is my evil counterpart, when she takes over people tell me I do horrible things!"

"Oh my!"

"And I am afraid that if I am here with you that means she has taken over my body, god I hope Ethan has the good sense to run!"

"You were with Ethan!"

"Yes, I was!"

Back at Ethan house, Jackson, Fox and Ethan sat and waited for Lindsey to completely gain her composure

"Lindsey?" asked Jackson

"Father, what is going on here, untie this minute!"

"Lindsey, we can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because you are not Lindsey!"

"Oh Father, how did you know!" as Hannah smiled evilly

"Oh I think I know my daughter!"

"How would you know, you deserted us when we were newborns, how dare you sit there and tell me that you know your daughter!" yelled Hannah "You who let those people, do whatever they please to us, where were you when we needed you to protect us!"

"So Lindsey did kill them?"

"No FATHER, Lindsey didn't have the guts to I did it I had to put an end to it, Lindsey was to weak!"

"And the doctors!"

"I didn't like them!" laughed Hannah

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" asked Jackson

"Me, you dare ask me, Can you really handle the truth Father!"

"Yes tell me!" as Jackson walked over and slapped her hard across her face, which seem like it didn't faze her at all.

"Oh is that all you got, let me tell you who I really am, I was conceived from hate, lust, darkness, deception, I come from a hatred within a hatred for you dear father, you see my real mother was unable to bore me so she sent my spirit to live within your daughter, yours and your whore!"

"What is this nonsense you speak of?"

"My mother, your loving Christian wife, conceived a child through black arts, to trap you, to get revenge on you, but something went wrong and I died, but my mother knew how evil I would become, trapped my spirit, and during the birth of your precious daughter, I was released to live within your daughters body to become her doppelganger, so you see dear Father of mines _**Hell Hath No Fury Like A Women Scorn**_!" Laughed Hannah "Now untie me so I can finish the job that I came here for!"

"And what is that?"

"Why you don't know?"

"No!"

"To kill you father!"

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I know this is weird, but I love a good Horror sci-fi book so I couldn't help my self! Next a battle that will determine who stays and who goes!


	27. Chapter 27 Resurrections

Chapter 27 - Resurrections

"To kill me, why would you want to do something like that!" asked Jackson

"How do I answer a question like that, oh I know I'll tell you the truth!"

"Well I am waiting!"

"How to do I begin, oh yea I know, Mother hated what you did to her, you betrayed your vows, for some Floozy whore in cheap shoes and cheap clothing, she wanted revenge and she wanted it bad, you see Father dear she consulted a black arts expert a witch of sorts, someone from this area I believe, she help mother created the perfect entity a evil to surpass all evil, and evil with one task and one task alone, no it wasn't world domination that Father was too easy, the one task was to kill you, your whore and it's bastard! When mother had my spirit enter your whore, I grasp her heart and shut down her body I accomplished one of my 3 task, the second one was to kill you, you father were a little harder to track, the 3 was the kill your offspring!"

"Wait if you kill her don't you die too?"

"No you see father, you tried that remember and it didn't work!"

"Jackson what is she talking about?" asked Ethan and Fox

"Father you didn't tell them!"

"No!"

"Well, Well, well looks like you have been deceived boys!"

"What are you talking about?" yelled Ethan

"You see Ethan, my Father killed Lindsey 2 years ago, I believe right around the time your Theresa died, he thought that he would be able to get rid of us, but you see that's where he went wrong, he didn't kill me he killed Lindsey, you see even though she still looks alive, walks and talks and has a life she has only accomplished that because of me, Oh boys trust me the body is very much alive, but once I get rid of Lindsey and Theresa I will have it all to myself!" laughed Hannah "You see boys, I control everything, well I better go I have some souls to possess, diminished!" smiled Hannah "Oh and don't try to do anything stupid like cremate the body, I will return and live in one of you!"

Ethan and Fox look angrily at Jackson "How come you didn't tell us?"

Jackson who had been quiet for quite some time now looked at the boys with tears in his eyes "How does a father explain to people how he killed his own daughter!" cried Jackson

"Why did you do it?" asked Fox as he put a supporting hand on Jackson shoulder

"The night she called me, she had said that Hannah was getting out of control, and she wanted her out, even if it meant killing her, she told me she wanted to kill herself, so that she wouldn't hurt anyone anymore, I told her that killing herself was a sin and being a devout Christian man I told her that I would handle things, I hired someone in L.A. to run her car off the road, which killed her, but somehow Hannah took over and revived her, that's when I found out the nothing could destroy her except Lindsey, but she was too weak to fragile, a week later she called me told me, nice try but I 

failed, I knew at that moment it was Hannah and not Lindsey! Then she informed me that a yet another had join their two some and Hannah said her name was Theresa, you see boys your Theresa is what is keeping Hannah dormant, stable, together with Lindsey I know that they will win!"

"But how would Theresa know what to do?"

"Lindsey will tell her!"

"Now what do we do?" asked Fox and Ethan

"We wait, for either good to prevail or hell to torture us!" laughed Jackson "Boys if you have never said a prayer in your life this is the time to start!" as he got down on bended knees, Fox and Ethan join him too "Please lord help good win over evil, help Theresa and Lindsey defeat Hannah, God!"

"AMEN" they said

Back in the garden……………………………a storm came, dark clouds form, a harsh wind blew from the west, a once peaceful garden warm, peaceful and full of sun was now in a midst of a mad storm, winds howling, lighting and thunder becoming louder and louder, the once blue sky was now painted in black and red hues.

"Theresa do you feel that!"

"Yea Lindsey what is it?"

"It's Hannah, you remember what I told you right?"

"YEA!"

"Hey ladies can I join your little party?" laughed Hannah

"No you are not wanted here go away!" yelled Lindsey

"Oh Lindsey you are weak, what do you think your going to do to me, I have had control over you for 24 years, and now you develop a backbone" laughed Hannah

"No, we are going to kick your ass straight back to hell together!" chime Theresa

"Oh the dead girl talks!" smiled Hannah "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well not much just kick your ass!"

"You and what army?"

With that a heavenly aura surrounded Theresa body, it blinded Hannah, a dagger appeared in Theresa's hand from no where a voice whispered in her head "use the dagger and penetrate her heart, that's the only way to destroy her" Theresa put the dagger in her left hand and ran up to Hannah and gave her a good right hook knocking Hannah to the ground with the dagger now in her right hand a look of pure hatred on her face, as she jabbed the knife straight down, a knife, aimed right at Hannah's heart. Hannah's facial expressions were now fleeing, as she watched the knife come down on her, a wretched look on her face, of torment, Theresa stepped back as Hannah screamed in agony, a bright light bursting from where the dagger made it resting place, slowing moving consuming Hannah's body "Why, we could have been a great team!" Finally the light had completely consumed, destroying Hannah leaving the dagger on the ground the storm cease, the lighting and thundering 

sound disappeared, the once dark sky now blue again, the cold replaced by a warm peaceful air you could hear the birds chirping again.

"You did it!" yelled Lindsey "You have succeeded where I failed!"

"Yea, but we did it our hopes and prayers were answered!"

"Where did the dagger come from?"

"From me!" said a heavenly voice

"An Angel girl!" said Lindsey and Theresa

"Yes, you both did a great thing by destroying her, we have been trying to do that for a long time but never succeeded!" smiled the Angel girl "It's time to go Theresa!"

"No, wait!" said Lindsey "I want to go, Theresa save us, me she deserves a second chance, I want her to come back in my body!"

"What, what are you saying Lindsey?"

"Theresa, My true love is in Heaven because Hannah killed him he died thinking that I had killed him, this is the only chance I get to be with him!" smiled Lindsey "But Theresa you have 2 great guys that love you down there and a son that needs you, so please I want you to go back!"

"Ladies make up your mind we don't have much time!" smiled the Angel Girl

"Please Theresa, do this for me!"

"Lindsey but I can't!"

"Yes you can, I heard about how you died it wasn't your time!"

"But it's not yours either!"

"Hey I guess we are one in the same, look Theresa please go!"

"Ladies!" said the Angel Girl

"O.k!" said Theresa "If you insist, thank you so much for giving me a second chance at life Lindsey!" as she walked over and hugged her

"Angel girl can I say goodbye to my Father before I go please!"

"Yes!"

Back at Ethan's house…….. The guys sat there patiently waiting for the result Lindsey open her eyes.

"Hannah?" asked Jackson

"No daddy it's me Lindsey!"

"Oh Lindsey!" as Jackson walked over to untie her

"Wait how do you know it not Hannah?" as Ethan tugged on Jackson sweater to stop him

"I know!" smiled Jackson " I know my own daughter!"

Jackson untied his daughter and grabbed her and embraced her "Daddy I came to say goodbye, I have to go!" she whispered in his ear

"I know baby, I know!" cried Jackson "I love you!"

"I love you too daddy, remember I'll always, always watch over you!" said Lindsey as she embraced her father tighter "I'll wait for you at heavens gate, not now, when the time comes I'll greet you with open arms and a smile that will make even the grumpiest old southern man cry!" she laughed through tears, as she let go of her father she turn to Ethan and Fox "Hey!" as she hugged Fox "It was nice meeting you even though you were a jerk!" she laughed "Take care of Theresa for me!" she smiled "I will, thank you!" said Fox, she turn towards Ethan "Thank you Ethan for helping me, I don't know how to repay you!" as she embrace him in a hug "You already have your giving me back Theresa and for that I can never repay you!" cried Ethan "Take care of her, she is a very special person, one you shouldn't take for granted!" said Lindsey as walked back to her father "Daddy!" as she grabbed his hand and gently caressed it "Remember I don't blame you for any of this, so don't blame yourself o.k.!" as she looked at him for approval "O.k. Daddy!" Jackson shook his head, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close "I love you Daddy!" cried Lindsey "I love you to Baby!" cried Jackson "Hey!" as she lifted up his chin "This is just farewell, not goodbye, not forever, just for a little while, I'll see you again daddy!" she smiled as she collapsed in his arms Jackson lifted her up and gently placed her on the couch Ethan and Fox walked over and embrace Jackson to reassure him that everything would be o.k. "Hey if you need anything, please let us know!" said Fox and Ethan

"Thank you boys, knowing my daughter will finally be at peace is enough closure for me!" smiled Jackson

Back at the garden……

"Theresa it's time!" smiled Lindsey

"Thank you so much Lindsey, I don't know how I can repay you!" as she hugged Lindsey

"Live you life, day by day, live it to the fullest, no expectations, no boundaries, just live Theresa, this is your second chance to do right!"

"Thank you!"

"No Thank you, you freed me from the hell that I was living in and for that I repay you by giving you life, I will be watching over you from heaven and help you when you need it most, just ask and I will be there!"

Theresa and Lindsey slowly walked the opposite way letting their fingers hold on to each other until the were finally apart, Lindsey waved to Theresa as she walked in the light and Theresa walked in to hers.

She open her eyes, trying to focus them she saw Ethan looking out the window and Fox had his head on the dining table and a older man sitting on the recliner

"Ethan!"

"Theresa!" as he ran towards her lifted her up and twirl her around. "I am so glad to have you back!" he gently place her down she turned around to face him "Fox!" as she hugged him tight

"Hey Scarlett is good to see you again!"

"Yea it's good to be back!" smiled Theresa "Who's that!"

"Oh I am sorry!" said Ethan "This" as he walked her towards Jackson "This is Jackson Carmichael, he's Lindsey Biological father!"

Theresa didn't hesitated she grabbed the southern man in a warm embrace "Then I shall call you father!"

A/N: I thought this chapter was a little sad


	28. Chapter 28 Reunion

Chapter 28 - Reunion

She open her eyes, trying to focus them she saw Ethan looking out the window and Fox had his head on the dining table and a older man sitting on the recliner

"Ethan!"

"Theresa!" as he ran towards her lifted her up and twirl her around. "I am so glad to have you back!" he gently place her down she turned around to face him "Fox!" as she hugged him tight

"Hey Scarlett is good to see you again!"

"Yea it's good to be back!" smiled Theresa "Who's that!"

"Oh I am sorry!" said Ethan "This" as he walked her towards Jackson "This is Jackson Carmichael, he's Lindsey Biological father!"

Theresa didn't hesitated she grabbed the southern man in a warm embrace "Then I shall call you father!"

"Thank you Theresa, Thank you!" as Jackson held her closer

They parted Theresa still holding on to Jackson's hands "I don't know how to repay you!"

"Hey you helped my Lindsey out when she didn't have a prayer in the world and that is payment enough!" smiled Jackson "Take care of yourself!"

Theresa turned to Fox and Ethan "I want to see Ethan Jr." smiled Theresa at the thought of her son.

"He's with mother!" Smiled Ethan

"Mama!"

"No Theresa, my mother!"

"Ethan you're on speaking terms with her now!"

"Yea, I decided that I needed to cherish my time with the ones that I love, because you never know they will taken from you!" smiled Ethan "You know he misses his mother so much!"

Everyone gathered their coats even Jackson, and headed towards the Crane Mansion, standing on the steps of that house gave her chills that ran through her spine and down her legs, she remember the last night she spent in this house and it wasn't a happy memory, all she remember was she had to save Ethan, she had to!

"No, No, No!" cried Theresa

"Theresa!" as Ethan ran quickly to her as she dropped to the ground "What's the matter baby?"

"I can't, this house!" cried Theresa. Ethan sat there and rocked her back and forth while Fox looked on "_Brother or no Brother Theresa will be mine_!" thought Fox

"Ethan I just can't!"

"Baby, it's o.k. Gwen is gone, Rebecca she doesn't live here, Mother and Julian do!" smiled Ethan "It'll be o.k.!" he smiled

"Yea Theresa Ethan is right it'll be o.k. Well be here for you this time and all the time!" as Fox gave a reassuring smile

She didn't know if it was Fox's words combined with Ethan smile but she felt better, she wanted to face the demon that lived in this house, the memory of her death. She had been given a second chance and she's not going let anything spoil that!

"So you O.k.?" as Ethan looked at Theresa for approval "Ready to go in?"

Theresa just nodded

Ethan reached for the door handle and slowly opens the door "Ethan Jr. Where are you?"

Suddenly and out of no where this small little boy ran out and into his father's arms

"Daddy, Daddy, I miss you!"

"I know son I missed you too!"

"Look there is someone that I would like you to meet!" Ethan turned Ethan Jr. Around to face Theresa the little boy didn't need to be introduce he leapt into her arms

"Mommy, Mommy!" Theresa held her son and cried

Fox looked on, Ethan, Theresa and Ethan Jr. How was going to compete with that.

"Mommy, Please no go away, o.k. Stay with me and Daddy K mommy!"

Theresa looked at her son and smiled with tears in her eyes "I am not going anywhere kiddo!"

"THERESA!" they heard a voice yell, everyone turned around to see who it was

"IVY!"

"Theresa is that really you?"

"Yes!"

Ivy didn't hesitate she ran over to Theresa and gave a big welcome hug "How?" smiled Ivy

"Long Story!" smiled Ethan "But we are all glad to have her back!"

"Yea, forgot about how she got her and how she came back let's just be happy that she is back with us again!" smiled Fox

"Come on, you have to tell me what happen!" asked Ivy as she led the group to the living, she stop short and put her hand on Fox chest to stop him "Fox!"

"Yes mother!"

"You love her don't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I can see it in your eyes son!"

"Does it really show?"

"You know we have gotten closer over these last couple years and I have gotten to know you, and I know that you are hurting inside seeing Ethan and Theresa together, but I also see the spark of hope in your eyes!"

"Mother I love her so much that it hurts, to be around them, I mean don't get me wrong I am ecstatic that Theresa is back with us, but I love her so much and me and Ethan we are getting along so well I don't want to compromise our relationship, but mother I love her so much!"

"I know son!" as she embrace him "Even if you love a person so much that it hurts, sometimes it's always best to let them go!"

"But Mother how can I do that?"

"With time, Baby, with time!"

Fox and Ivy join Ethan and Theresa in the living room, Ivy got right on the phone and call everyone and invited them over but she didn't tell them why she didn't dare she wanted them to find out for themselves.

Ivy sat there contently listening to Ethan, Fox and Theresa story about how she came back, at first she thought it was a trick but they had convinced her that is wasn't, if she hadn't lived in Harmony for so long and hadn't seen the things that had took place here she wouldn't of believed it but she did, she was just so glad to have Theresa back! The door bell rung "Excuse me guys while I get the door" as she excused herself she knew who was at the door, when she open it she was greeted by Pilar, and Luis

"Ivy what's wrong is everything o.k. with Ethan Jr.?" asked Pilar who sounded like she just ran a 10 mile marathon

"No everything is fine!"

"Then why did you call us over!" asked Luis

"I wanted you to meet someone!" smiled Ivy "Come in Please!"

Pilar was the first one in the door and into the room what she saw there she couldn't believe "Dios Mio!" was Pilar's last words before she fainted

"Mama!" yelled Theresa as she ran towards her mother

Luis first instinct was to yell "Ivy I don't know what you are trying to pull by having a Theresa imposter her, we heard about the girl that is in Harmony that looks like Theresa!"

"Luis!" as she graciously held his arm "It's me Theresa!" she smiled "Please look into my eyes!"

It took Luis a moment he look contently into her eyes looking for that sparkle that he knew the real Theresa would have, his face started to form a big Chester Cat smile, he picked up Theresa and swirled her around "Theresa oh my god it is really you, But how?"

"THERESA!" she heard a voice yell "Is that really you, Is that really her Luis?" as Miguel turned to his big brother for an acknowledgment

"Yea, little bro it is her!"

Miguel ran over to Theresa and gave her a big hug "Please don't ever leave us again" he whispered

"I won't!"

Theresa sat her family and friends down and told them the story of Lindsey and how she sacrificed her life so that Theresa could be back with her family again. And this as she walked over to Lindsey Father "Is Jackson Carmichael, he's Lindsey father, and my new father!"

"Welcome to the father!" said Pilar as she gave him a big hug "Thank you for what you and your daughter has given us, how can we ever repay you?"

Jackson smiled "No it I who should repay you!"

"Theresa, what is he talking about!"

"Oh boy here we go again!" laughed Theresa "Come on everyone sit down so I tell you the who grueling story!" laughed Theresa

A/N: Quick summary of what has happen to those of you who requested it:

Ethan and Gwen got married, Fox and Theresa met and became friends and lovers, Ethan realized that he still love Theresa and was determine to get her back, Rebecca hired a man who she thought could get rid of Theresa, so that Julian be free to marry her, instead she reveal that Ethan Jr. was not Julian's but Ethan, Gwen lost her baby that night, some bad things were said on Fox's part that push Ethan and Theresa back together. Since Fox was determine to get Theresa he threw a party to reveal all the secrets that the Gwen, Rebecca, and Ivy had kept. And to give Theresa her life back but instead Gwen brought a gun, shot and killed Theresa. 2 years down the road a women name Lindsey Korman had been getting flashback of a life she had never lead before. Most of her life had been a blur due to the fact that she had a doppelganger created by her father's wife to kill her, her mother and father. But in the end she was destroyed, Lindsey who was grateful that she was finally free of her doppelganger gave Theresa the most precious gift of all LIFE.

Where am I going with this…… Well don't know yet, I didn't want to start a sequel so I am just going to add to this. But I can tell you that Theresa valuing life more than ever will be determine to live her life to the fullest.

Next: 2 years down the road, Fox feelings for Theresa is apparent to everyone even Ethan but something happens that compromises Theresa's relationship with Ethan, and she runs straight into Fox's arms, will he comfort her or has he moved on.


	29. Chapter 29 Two Years

Chapter 29 – Two Years

Summary: Two years down the road

She looked at him lovingly and affectionately, never would she have thought in a million years would she be here with him and her son. Their son, two years ago she was dead and buried, never to return to the living again but through some weird turn of events and thanks to a heavenly angel named Lindsey she was able to be with her family again. Some people would of thought that what happen to her was strange, cosmically impossible, no one had a scientific answer to what had happen, but there she was in the flesh, a whole year she endured test after test but all of them came to the same conclusion she was indeed Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Theresa never changed her look she keep the mahogany brown hair with the blond streaks kind of a memorial to Lindsey. Everyday when she had the chance she would go visit her burial plot, which now had Lindsey's name on it. And every month she would make a trip down to Alabama to pay a visit to Jackson she grew fond of the southern old man who, had become a father to her, and she a daughter to him.

Things were going great after Theresa had recover some and the test revealed that she was indeed Theresa, Ethan and Theresa decided to marry. It was a glorious day, but it was also a sad day for someone. Fox, poor Fox that day was the worst day of his life, the love of his life had married his half-brother but he knew that the inevitable was going to happen he just didn't realized that it would be so soon. But like a good loser Fox sucked it up and gave smiles and hugs that day, Ethan even asked him to be his best man, he knew it would hurt to be so close to Theresa and not be able to touch her to hold her to tell her that he loved her with all his heart. But being the good nature heart person that he was he accepted Ethan requested. He even toasted that they have a great marriage and that their Journey in life was a happy one though his heart broke in a million pieces every time he looked at them and every word he uttered. After the wedding and Theresa and Ethan came back from their honeymoon he had announced that he was leaving Harmony and for good.

"_There is nothing here for me Scarlet!"_

"_But Fox I need you!"_

"_Scarlet you have Ethan now, go be happy!"_

"_No I need you too Fox, you have been like a brother to me, I refuse to let you leave like this!"_

Fox looked at her whenever she gave him those puppy dog eyes of her he knew he could never say no to her, so he stayed not for his sake but for hers. That's how much he had loved her!

It's been a year now since Ethan and Theresa have been married, Fox still pined away for Theresa. He dated a few women, his father and grandfather even tried to get him to court Elaine Mary-Celeste Bennington from the Hamptons, but that dried out after the first night she wasn't Theresa. The hardest part about the whole dating thing for Fox was he was looking for a women who was exactly like Theresa, but he knew a women like that was one of a kind. And you would be a lucky bastard to have her! And the bad part about it was the lucky bastard was his half-brother.

One night Fox ran into the most incredible women her name was Ashley she was new in town didn't really know anyone or have any family in Harmony, she had so much energy so much life in her, kinda reminded him of Theresa. Things were going great with her, until one day………

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been so busy with work. But I promise you that Fox and Theresa will get together…


	30. Chapter 30 Ethan's Secret

Chapter 30 – Ethan's Secret

Theresa was living the grand life great Son and Wonderful husband and a best friend that she held dear to her and a new father, of course he lived in Alabama but it was worth the travel down there to see him. She even tried to convince him to come to Harmony. But being the stubborn old Southern man that he was he refused. So she started the puppy dog eyes combined with a little water work and voila, Jackson was planning a move to Harmony. Theresa couldn't be happier then she was right then and there then the inevitable happen she felt a sudden hole in her, like something was missing something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She brushed it aside thinking maybe it was anxiety. Ethan often worked late and was barely home, she began to worry, he seem so distant at times. One moment they were in a great conversation the next he was off trotting in a another world.

"Ethan, Earth to Ethan!"

"Yea sweetheart, sorry I spaced out for a minute!" smiled Ethan "Now what were we talking about?"

"You mean you didn't hear a word I was saying!"

"Yea I did baby, look I am just really tired!"

Theresa frustrated as ever "Well maybe if you concentrated on your family more than work you would notice that I am pregnant!" yelled Theresa.

"What! What was that sweetheart!"

Theresa fumed at Ethan's stupidity and his lack of interest, she had seen this look before, when he was with Gwen, oh no it couldn't be could it, could it be that Ethan had fallen for some one else, the signs were there, but he loves her he said he would never do anything to hurt her again, no she had to find out the truth she couldn't just jump into conclusion, not now! She was laying on the bed crying little Ethan had walked by the room and notice that his mom was in tears being a very perceptive 4 year old he walked in his parents room

"Mommy, why are you crying?" as he climbed on the bed and gently touch his mother's arm "Daddy made mommy cry?"

"No sweetheart it's O.K.!" as she picked up her son and gently hugged him "Look your going to have a brother or sister!"

"Oh I'll have someone to play with other than Isabelle and Leana!" laughed Ethan referring to Luis and Sheridan Twins "It's o.k. Please don't cry Mommy I love you!"

"Oh I love you too Baby!"

Ethan who stood next to the door notice the touching moment between his son and his wife and he knew that then and there where his priorities were and that was too his family!

You know he never meant for things to end up the way it was, him and Francesca it was kind of a fluke, they met one night when he was in New York and there was something sultry and seductive about her, the relationship between them was strictly plutonic, based on pure sex, nothing more nothing less, but over the last few months it grew into more than that they began to enjoy each other's company more and more. Then one day they told each other that they had loved one another. Francesca wanted Ethan to leave his wife for her, but he refused. They had gotten into a heated argument.

"So is that all I am good for, is your pleasure toy!" as Francesca threw a vase at him "You bastard, you told me you loved me!"

"I do, but I can't just leave my wife and kid, it wasn't supposed to end up this way!" as he quickly grabbed her arms and slammed her hard into the wall. Francesca quickly kissed him, it was a seductive kissed fueled by passion and lust, Ethan ripped off her nightgown and dropped his pj's he was very aroused as he lifted her up and onto himself, he pounded into her until she screamed, while pulling on her hair, she felt every inch of him pushing harder and harder into her, she screamed in satisfaction, he dropped her and she landed on her feet he quickly turned her around and with her hands on the wall he tore into her backside, without a thought both of them screamed in satisfaction, letting go, Ethan just let her fall and he picked up his pj's and walked away.

You see him and Francesca never made love they had pure sex that was all, When he was with Theresa he was gentle, soft always caressing, he would turn around and slowly kiss her neck and work his way down her abdomen and into her inner thighs, when he knew she was ready he would slowly enter her, and as they began to thrust in motion together and both climax at the same time Ethan would get off of her and gently pull her closer to him and hold her until the both fell asleep. You see while he had great sex with Francesca he always came home and made love to Theresa, she was his rock, with her he had a love like no other. That's why he decided that he had to end things with Francesca, not for his sake not for his marriages but for their love.

Ethan walked into the bedroom, to tell his last lie to his wife and to show her that he was going to concentrate on their family from now on.

"Hey baby!"

"Oh your back from La La land now Ethan!"

"Look Theresa I am sorry I just been so busy with this case that I forgot what was important and that was you, and our son and our unborn child!" smiled Ethan "Look!" as he walked out the door to fetch something out in the hallway "I bought this a month ago, when you first told me that you missed your period!" smiled Ethan "I knew then that you were pregnant I was just overly consumed with work, from now on I promise you that I am going to concentrate on you and the baby and little Ethan!"

"You promise Ethan!"

"Yes I promise I'll just give the case to one of my associate he can rap it up for me, I'll just tell them that I have a family emergency, that's all!"

"You really would do that for us Ethan?"

"Of course I'll do anything for you!" smiled Ethan as he grabbed her and hugged her _"Now how am I going to break it to Francesca!" _thought Ethan

Ethan broke from the hug "Hey I have to take one last trip to New York kind of a formal goodbye and introduce them to their new lawyer, then I'll be all yours o.k.!"

"Yea!"

The next day Ethan packed light his usual, when he arrived at Francesca place she was there ready greeting him in a red see through slip dress, as tempted as Ethan was he went into her bedroom and grabbed a robe, walked back out and threw it to her.

"Look I didn't come here for the usual!"

"Oh what's the matter baby? You look a little tense!" smiled Francesca "Let me loosen you up!"

"No I have to tell you this, it's over between us!"

"What!"

"You heard me, I have to concentrate on my wife and kids, she pregnant you know, we can't do this anymore!"

"Fine!" as she slowly walked over to him and gently grabbed him "How about one last time ah, for old time sake!"

"No!" his response was stopped short when she kissed him threw him on the couch, she unzipped his pants and got on top, but Ethan had, had enough he threw her off "Look I told you no!"

"You will regret that Mr. Crane, No one messes with Francesca De Moiré and gets away with it!"

"You will stay away from me!" Said Ethan through clenched teeth "You will regret the day you crossed me!"

He picked up his stuffed and walked out the door and out of his second life in a way he was relieved to finally get that chapter of his life to close.

He was ready now to get back to his wife and kids, he was never going to do that again, he wanted to make sure that no one knew of his affair so while he was with Francesca, she only knew him as Fox Crane.

The next few months were pleasant, Ethan and Theresa threw a baby shower, and made sure Fox was there, he had a new love interest, and no one really knew who she was only that she was new in town, didn't really have any family.

"Ethan, is everything ready, people will start arriving soon!"

"Yes sweetie, everything is good, but I want you to stay off your feet!"

"But I want to help Ethan!"

"No I got it!"

"Are you sure Ethan!"

"Yes baby I am sure please go lie down!"

"I feel so useless!"

"But your not!" laughed Ethan "Baby look you'll never be useless!"

After awhile the guest started to arrive Miguel and Charity and their daughter Alyssa. Kay and Eric and their son Austin. Luis and Sheridan and their twin daughters Isabelle and Leana. Jessica and Reese and their son Ryan. Whitney and Chad and their daughter Arianna. Sam and Grace, Ivy and Julian, Pilar and Jonathan Hotchkiss, Antonio and Liz, TC and Eve, Hank and Jennifer, Simone and Justin, even Alister was there. Everyone greeted each other said their congratulations.

Ethan, Julian, Sam, TC, Luis, Antonio, Miguel, Hank, Jackson and Alister was engulfed in a heated conservation about the upcoming football game between the New England Patriots and the Oakland Raiders.

"Man look at Rich Gannon, he old, washed up!" laughed Luis "Then look at the New England Patriots we have a young, energetic quarterback holding up the team, man this game is in the bag!"

"He might be old Luis, but don't let age fool you!" laughed Julian

"Man if Sheridan let me bet I would put my life saving on that game and I would take New England all the way!"

"Who the favorite anyways?" asked Ethan

"Raiders, they are giving New England 7 point!" laughed Luis "Look at it this way New England the under dog 7 point spread the over and under is 37, you think about even if the Raiders beat them by more than 3 points you still win!"

"O.k. boys, stop it!" smiled Theresa "Has anyone seen Fox yet, seeing that he is the baby Godfather, and he is not here yet!"

"Don't worry Theresa he'll be here!" said Ethan as he turned and continued the conversation with the guys.

"Man I am telling you all both teams has to do is score 3 touchdown each and the New england can't let them win by more than 3 points and the money is in the bag!" she heard Luis yell out as she was walking away

"Oh men, and their football!" laughed Theresa as she walked out the gate she noticed someone coming towards the driveway "FOX!" she screamed she wanted to run to him, she hadn't seen him in months since he found a girlfriend but being the size that she was she had no choice but to wobble towards him.

"Hey Scarlet" as he reached down and hugged her "Hey I want to introduce you to someone!" "This!" he turned towards person he was with "Is Ashley De Moiré, My girlfriend!" said Fox "This is my sister in law Theresa Winthrop!"

"Hi nice to meet you Ashley, your last name it's French is it not!" asked Theresa

"Yes it is, My Father he is French, my mother is Italian!"

"Well come on in everyone is here!"

"So Theresa how are you?"

"Fox I should be asking you the same question!"

"Is she the ONE?"

"No just something to hold me over, until that one person that I truly love realizes that she loves me too!"

"Fox, you should learn from my mistakes that you shouldn't do that!"

"Oh trust me Theresa, she is worth it!"

Ashley, Fox and Theresa walked back into the backyard Ethan nearly fell over when he saw Ashley "How!"

"What Ethan?" asked Luis

"Nothing!"

Ethan wanted to get her alone and wanted to know why she was here.

Theresa led Ashley towards the men and started to introduce them

"Ashley this is my brother Luis, Antonio, Miguel, and this is Luis best friend and my other brother Hank, My father in law Sam Bennett, Fox father Julian and his Grandfather Alister, this is my second Father Jackson Carmichael and this handsome man right here is my husband Ethan Winthrop!"

"It's nice to meet you all!" as she shook everyone's hand she held on to Ethan's hand a little while longer. She gave him a smirk, and mouth "Gotcha!"…..

A/N: Hope you like this little tangle web I wove this is great, I had writers block for so long and to top it off I was so busy at work.


	31. Chapter 31 Past meets Present

Chapter 31 Past meets Present

"Ashley this is my brother Luis, Antonio, Miguel, and this is Luis best friend and my other brother Hank, My father in law Sam Bennett, Fox father Julian and his Grandfather Alister, this is my second Father Jackson Carmichael and this handsome man right here is my husband Ethan Winthrop!"

"It's nice to meet you all!" as she shook everyone's hand she held on to Ethan's hand a little while longer. She gave him a smirk, and mouth "Gotcha!"…..

Ethan let her hand go "It's nice to meet you Ashley!"

Fox caught on the tension between Ashley and Ethan, like they had known each other before. He wanted to say something but then something held him back. He wanted to scope the scene out first before he voice his opinion. His eyes fell on Theresa, she was beautiful her hair cut in layers, that Mahogany brown and blond streaks shimmering in the sun. She wore khaki capris, a white tank under a pink sweater, and white tennis shoes. She look so cute with her belly sticking so far out. That should be his wife his child that she was carrying, if only things were different, but they were not. Ethan had won Theresa only because Fox didn't fight for her, that' s the one that he regretted was that he didn't fight for her.

Ethan who at this point was panic stricken by the fact that Francesca/ Ashley whatever her name was, was Fox's new girlfriend, but why would she come her he didn't know but he was going to find out. He made sure that he looked like the good host and brought her a glass of lemonade.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, well, well if it isn't FOX CRANE, or should I say ETHAN WINTHROP!"

"Hey keep your voice down, Francesca/ Ashley whatever your name is!" he whispered to her when he saw his father looking at him suspiciously

"What are you doing here and What do you want?"

"Nothing, I came looking for you, Fox Crane but instead I ran into the real Fox Crane, I was shocked, appalled, but it wasn't the first time that a married man has given me a fake name, when I got to Fox's house I saw pictures of you and your wife, I asked him who you were and he told me!"

"So, that still doesn't explain why you are here!"

"I came looking for you, to tell you that I was pregnant and the I lost our child!"

"What impossible we use protection every time!"

"Yea well remember the one time that it broke!"

"Look if you came here to ruin my life, then I suggest you cease and dieses right now!"

"Well I didn't but since you are being an imbecile I think I am going to have to tell your pretty little wife of yours, about us!"

"What there is no US!"

"There was, and Ethan I have evidence!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about a video tape of me and you!"

"What I need that I want that back!"

"No!"

Ethan quickly changed the subject when he saw Theresa and Fox towards them.

"Hey what are you doing with my Girlfriend Bro, not trying to steal her away now are you?"

"No, I have my own beautiful diamond!" as he gently grabbed Theresa into a hug he looked down on her "I love you baby!"

Theresa looked up "I love you too!"

Ethan noticed that Francesca was fuming. "I will get you!" she mouthed

"So you too looked like you were in a heated conversation, what were you talking about?" question Fox

"Oh nothing, you see I made the lemonade and she insulted it, I felt offended!" Ethan lied

"Is that true sweetheart?" asked Fox as he looked at Francesca/ Ashley

"Yea, I didn't realize that he made it, I shouldn't have insulted it!"

"About time someone had the guts to tell him the truth!" laughed Theresa "That thing is horrid why do you think there is still so much left of it!"

"Hey but I thought you liked it!" laughed Ethan

"Yea I only told you that because I didn't want to hurt your feelings!" laughed Theresa "Baby I am sorry!"

"It's o.k. I just won't make it anymore!"

"Aww not even for me!"

"No!" as he leaned over and kissed her

Francesca liked Theresa she was funny, now she knew why Ethan loved her so much and why Fox admired her so, she was a great person.

"Hey Ashley, Your o.k. Honest I like that, I think we are going to be great friends!"

"Oh great!" thought Fox and Ethan

Theresa opened all her gifts from everyone, the sun started to go down, everyone started to leave Fox and Ashley stayed behind to help clean up and so did Luis and Sheridan.

"So Theresa, do you know what your having?" asked Sheridan

"Yea but don't tell Ethan he will kill me!"

"So spill it girl!"

"I am having a girl!"

"Oh that is great, congratulations!" smiled Sheridan "So picked out any names yet?"

"Yea I am going to name her Madison Lindsey-Ann Winthrop!"

"I think Lindsey would be proud of you Theresa!" she heard a voice say, she turned around to face Jackson

"I know!"

"Theresa, I am going home now I wanted to say goodnight!"

"Grandpa!" they heard little Ethan yell "Can I stay with you?"

"Ask your mother!"

"Mommy, Can I stay the night with Grandpa Jackson PLEASE!"

Little Ethan looked so cute pleading the way that he did she couldn't resist it "Sure, but you be a good boy now!"

"I will mommy thanks!"

"Don't forget your PJ's!" she screamed

"Dad, can you?"

"Sure anything for you, I'll bring him by in the morning!"

"O.k.!" as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek

"Why does you Father have a different last name than you do?" asked Ashley/ Francesca

"Long Story!"

"We have plenty of time!" as she pointed to the backyard

"Well it all started about 7 years ago, Ethan Crane was his last name before the secret came out that he was actually a Bennett he was engaged to be married to Gwen Hotchkiss miss High Society well we fell in love and he propose to me on the night of our engagement party a tabloid reveal that he was not a Crane and that he was a Bennett, well I knew that secret but I didn't tell anyone on the day of our wedding his mother crash her car into the church and stopped the wedding because someone revealed to the tabloid that I was the one that sent the paternity to them, being the stupid girl that I 

was I wanted to give Ethan his old life back so I flew to Bermuda to convince Julian Crane to reinstate Ethan we both got drunk I ended up sleeping with Julian married and bore what I thought was the Crane heir, Julian mistress reveal one night that Ethan Jr. was not Julian son but Ethan and I but by that time Gwen and Ethan had gotten back together and she was pregnant with his child, that night when Ethan Martin's paternity was reveal she fell down the stairs and lost the baby Ethan and I decided that our love was more strong then any lies so we got back together, the next day Fox threw a gala and reveal all the secrets that I was not the one that sent the tabloid the paternity but it was Gwen and Rebecca, and that Gwen set me and Julian up in Bermuda we never really slept with each other and we were never really married. Well that night Gwen brought a gun to kill Ethan but I stepped in front of the bullet I died!"

"Wait you died then what are you still doing her, Please don't tell me you are a Ghost?"

"No wait there is more!" laughed Theresa

"O.k.!"

"I died went to heaven and all that, there was a girl named Lindsey Korman who looked exactly like me, she had a doppelganger of some sort in her, she said a prayer for help, I came got stuck in some kind of parallel universe, well to make a long story short we defeated the doppelganger and Lindsey got her body, only Lindsey didn't want to go back, you see when her doppelganger took over her body she would kill people and her doppelganger killed her one true love and Lindsey wanted to be reunited with him, so she gave me her body, she gave me a second chance at life, she is my savior!"

"WOW, that is hard to digest!"

"Yea I know but it is all true!"

"Yea it is!" they both turned around to face Ethan and Fox

"Theresa has been through a lot!" smiled Ethan "That's why we want nothing more than to protect her!" as he looked towards Fox "Isn't that right Fox!"

"Yea Bro!" Fox looked towards Ashley something just didn't sit right with him he had a feeling that Ashley and Ethan knew each no they know each other, something was up with those two and he was going to get to the bottom of it

"Hey Scarlet!" as he leaned in and gave Theresa a peck on the cheek "We better get going, I'll see you in the morning!"

"Promise!"

"I Promise!"

Francesca notice the way Fox looked at her there was no way in hell she was going to lose another man to her, what was so special about her, why did she have to have it all. Francesca vow that she was not going to allow Theresa to win even if was over Theresa dead body.

A/N: Thanks, I am glad you like the story I'll update more!


	32. Chapter 32 Nightmares

Chapter 32 - Nightmares

When Fox and Francesca/ Ashley got home that night. She wanted to devise a plan that would insure her that Fox was not going to leave her but still get her revenge on Ethan without exposing herself, but how was she going to manage that. But first she wanted to find out if her intuitions were right, she wanted to know if Fox was in love with Theresa.

"Fox, Baby, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, What's wrong!"

"Oh nothing, just something that had been bothering me since we left Ethan and Theresa house!"

"Oh what is that?"

"Are you in love with Theresa?"

"Whoa, where did that come from, Why do you ask?"

"Just something that I picked up on!" smiled Ashley "So I am waiting, are you in love with her!"

"If I say no, I would be lying to you, and" as he hung his head and sigh "I don't want to do that!"

"So my intuition is right, you are in love with her!"

"Yes I am!" said Fox "I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you, it's just that Theresa and I have been through so much, and she was the only that had faith in me with people only thought the worst of me, she stuck up for me, and for that I will always love her!"

"But what about us?" asked Ashley "Do I mean nothing to you!"

"No I didn't mean it that way, I care about you, it'll take some time for me to love you the way that I love her, I am not saying not I don't want to be with you, all I am saying is that…."

"That what FOX, she is married to your brother for god sake, get over it already!"

"I know, but have you ever been in love with a person so much that it consumes you entirely, your heart, your soul, your mind all you do is eat, sleep and breathe this person!"

"Yes!" as she plopped down on the couch

"What happen?" as Fox took the seat next to her

"He was married, like all the other men that I dated!"

"What he broke his vows to his wife, but how, why would you date someone like that?"

"It's not what you think!" smiled Ashley "I didn't know he was married!" she lied "I found out later on and it was too late I was already in love with him, and he told me he loved me, I asked him to leave his wife but he told me that he didn't love me that much to leave his wife!" cried Ashley "I was just a sex toy for him, he didn't really care about me at all!"

"I am sorry!" as Fox gently pulled her into a hug. Francesca smiled "I got you now!"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

Back at Ethan and Theresa house they had just finished tidying up Ethan sat on the couch and Theresa walked behind him and touch him on the shoulder which made him jump

"Baby why are you so tense?"

"No reason you just scared me is all!" as he gently held her hand and led her around the couch to the seat next to him

"So do you like Fox's new girlfriend?"

"What's to like about her?"

"Ethan this is not like you, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Baby!"

"Something has been bothering you since this morning , now what is it!"

"Nothing really!" as he leaned in and kissed her "Just I am worried about you that's all!" he lied. You know he did that frequently ever since he met Francesca. He thought that it was over, never in a million years would he think that she of all people would be Fox's new girlfriend he had to find a way to get rid of her but how

"Hunny, I have a confession to make!"

"What is it?" smiled Ethan hearing Theresa broke his chain of thought

"You are really going to be mad at me!"

"I can never be mad at you, now tell me what is it?" as he readjusted himself so he was facing her

"After you left the doctor's office the other day, I kinda snuck back in to get another sonogram, you know the one that tells us the sex of the baby!"

"Baby, but I thought you wanted to be surprise!"

"Well I did, but anticipation and curiosity got the better of me, Ethan hunny I just couldn't help it, I am sorry!"

"So are you going to tell me what the doctor told you!"

"Oh now you want to know!"

"YES, so tell me or the TICKLE MONSTER is going to have to wreak his havoc!"

"O.K. no Tickle Monster please I'll tell you we are having a girl!"

"Really, I am getting a little princess to spoil!"

"Yes!"

"So thought of any names yet!"

"Yea I want to name her Madison Lindsey-Ann!"

"You know Lindsey would be very happy with you!"

"I know she is smiling down from heaven, I miss her you know, she gave up her life for me and I can never ever repay her!"

"Hey!" as he lifted her chin "Neither can I"

Ethan helped Theresa up and they both walked into their bedroom it was really quiet without Ethan Jr. running around. But the silence was good. Ethan and Theresa fell asleep in each other arms.

Ethan began to stir in his sleep

Ethan walks in and Theresa is watching a the tape of him and Francesca. "Ethan how could you!" yelled Theresa "How could you betray our trust like this, for what a piece of ass!" Before Ethan could say anything Theresa shot out the door. Ethan tried running after her but his legs wouldn't budge. Ethan sat on the couch, Francesca walks in "So your wife didn't like the gift I left her!" Ethan looked over stood up and hit Francesca "You BITCH, how dare you?"

"How dare I Ethan, How dare you use me like a dirty dish towel and then when you were done you throw me away!" laughed Francesca as she rubbed her face "Payback is a Bitch isn't it!" next thing you know the phone was ringing "Hello!" "Ethan this is Eve, Theresa was in a car accident come to the hospital!"

Ethan turned around "If anything happens to her I'll kill you!" Francesca just laughed Ethan ran into the hospital he saw Eve "Ethan she is fine but she lost the baby!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ethan shot straight out of bed he looked over to his side and Theresa was fast asleep he lifted up the blanket to reveal Theresa bulging belly. He let out a sigh of relief and laid gently back on the bed. He had to come up with a plan to get rid out Francesca not for his sake but for Theresa and the unborn baby he didn't want anything to happen to them. He couldn't believe the mess that he had gotten himself into. Ethan finally drifted to sleep, Theresa open her eyes "What was that all about Ethan" she whispered She was going to find out what was bothering him and she was not going to stop until she finds what she was looking for!

A/N: Glad everyone likes this, I'll update more often, But trust me on this Theresa and Fox are going to be together it just takes time!


	33. Chapter 33 All according to Plan

Chapter 33 – All according to Plan

Ethan shot straight out of bed he looked over to his side and Theresa was fast asleep he lifted up the blanket to reveal Theresa bulging belly. He let out a sigh of relief and laid gently back on the bed. He had to come up with a plan to get rid out Francesca not for his sake but for Theresa and the unborn baby he didn't want anything to happen to them. He couldn't believe the mess that he had gotten himself into. Ethan finally drifted to sleep, Theresa open her eyes "What was that all about Ethan" she whispered She was going to find out what was bothering him and she was not going to stop until she finds what she was looking for!

That morning Theresa woke up to find that Ethan was already up, she got up showered and headed downstairs, she went in search for Ethan but could not find him anywhere. Then she saw it taped on the fridge

_**Sweetie,**_

_**Went out for a run be back before breakfast.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Ethan**_

She knew now that something was bothering him Ethan only went out jogging when something was bothering him. She couldn't understand why he couldn't' talk to her about his problems, she didn't know how it ended up this way Ethan being so distant, she knew he love her but how much, she knew they had a problem especially if she had to question her love for him. Deep down in her heart she loved Ethan not like she did before the whole ordeal with Gwen, but there was this slight tug in her heart like something she was missing something she wanted but knew she couldn't have because of the path she decided to take, if only things were different, if only….. That was a big IF.

Ethan who at this point was jogging his heart out, he was contemplating on how he was going to get rid of Francesca, He did not want her to ruin things with him and Theresa, but then again he was perfectly content with her keeping Fox occupied, he knew his brother was in love with his wife he could see it every time Fox look at Theresa, that gleam in his eyes, Ethan had that same gleam every time he thought of Theresa, hell every time he was near her, he love her with all his heart even when he had given up on their love she was the one to fight not for herself but for them, but even he didn't understand what possess him to do what he did, maybe it was temptation, the thought of having forbidden fruit maybe it was just pure lust, he couldn't understand hell he didn't want to understand he just wanted buried it somewhere far away where Theresa would never find out, He knew that deep down inside if Theresa ever found out, he was a goner for sure, she would never forgive him, I mean come now who in their right mind would forgive someone who would blatantly betray their vows like that, vows were sacred he just couldn't understand what had come over him. Before he notice he was home, this was heaven on earth, and there was no way in hell or on earth for that matter was he going to let anyone ruin that, not Francesca hell not even Fox, Theresa was his and it was going to stay that way, no matter what!

Ethan opens the door only to be greeted by Theresa

"Hey baby!" smiled Ethan "Where are you going?"

"I am just really craving some big strawberries with plain yogurt and brown sugar, I was just going to the market!" smiled Theresa "Did you have a nice Jog?"

"Yea I just needed to clear my head!"

"Baby, what has been bothering you?"

"Nothing just, worried about you and the baby!"

"Yea keep lying to me Ethan, I'll get to the bottom of this!" thought Theresa "That's sweet hunny, but you don't have to worry about us we are perfectly fine!"

"Look Theresa give me 5 minutes and I'll go with you!"

"No Ethan I will be fine!" smiled Theresa

"No Theresa I insist I am going with you!"

"O.k. Fine I am not going to argue with you!"

Back at Fox's house Francesca and Fox had just gotten up from a night of some excellent sex, Francesca had never had anyone like Fox before he was the best, but with Fox it was a different story, sure he like Ashley and all, but deep down inside he felt like he was betraying Theresa. Every time they made love Fox would picture Ashley as Theresa and all the guilt would wash away, that is until he woke up the next morning and realize that she wasn't Theresa.

"Morning Sun Shine!" smiled Francesca/ Ashley "How did you sleep?"

"Great, how about yourself!"

"Wonderful after last night!" laughed Ashley "I was wondering maybe you would like to repeat last nights escapade?" she said as she gently caresses his manhood trying to get him aroused "Huh what do you say?"

"Ash, we have to get up I promise Theresa that we would go over there this morning and have breakfast with her and Ethan!"

"God why does that bitch always ruin everything!" Francesca screamed in her head "O.k. A Promise is a Promise now!" she said kind of Sarcastically

After they had both showered and dress they headed to Theresa and Ethan house, they had pulled into the driveway the same time that Theresa and Ethan had

"Hey Fox, You made it!"

"Of course I did Scarlet, I made promise didn't I!" as he leaned over to hug her

"Yea you did!" smiled Theresa "Hi Ashley!" as she walked over and hug her "Glad you could make it Ashley, come in!"

"Hey Ethan!"

"Hey bro!"

Francesca could feel the tension between the 2 brothers, but neither would admit it to the other!

"Thanks for having me Theresa!" smiled Francesca

"So Scarlet, what's for breakfast!"

"Belgium waffles layered with whipped cream, strawberries, blueberries, raspberry and blackberries, an omelet with cheese, tomatoes, diced onions, cilantro, green onions, mushrooms and ham, bacon, and fresh squeeze Orange Juice!"

"Sounds great, I hope Ethan isn't cooking!"

"Hey, I think I am o.k. Cook!" Laughed Ethan

"Yea he makes the best water!" laughed Theresa

"You like it!"

"Yea Baby because you know how to serve it right!"

"Ugh, O.k. guys!" said Fox pointing to himself and Ashley "Company here!" laughed Fox

Francesca watched as the three friends laughed it up, the tension that was there before was now gone! It was amazing, she had never had friends like that, she really did want to rethink her plan but then she thought about what Ethan had done to her and she made up her mind she wanted revenge more than anything. She didn't want to hurt Theresa, she kind of liked her in her own cynical way, but it was her fault if she wasn't in the picture then Ethan would be all hers. If that wasn't enough Fox wanted her too, Francesca was not about to lose another man to Theresa, that she promise.

Theresa, Ethan and Fox cooked in the Kitchen while Francesca explored the house, she looked at the picture of Theresa, Fox and Ethan at the beach, looking happy as ever, there was a picture of Ethan Jr. and Theresa in front of the Crane Mansion, a Picture of Ethan and Theresa at their wedding, a picture of a women with Ethan and Theresa and baby Ethan at a cabin of some sort, Francesca thought she investigate, she went into the kitchen and asked Theresa who was that in the picture with Ethan and her.

"Theresa!"

"Yes, Ashley!"

"I was wondering who is this with you and Ethan!" asked Francesca as she showed the picture to Theresa

"Oh my where did you find that picture?"

"It had fallen next to the desk and I saw it sorry, was I not supposed to see it!"

"No I thought I got rid of it all!' replied Ethan

"That is Gwen!" whispered Theresa

"You mean!"

"Yea!" said Theresa Who was shaking at this point

"Are you o.k.?" asked Francesca liked she was really concern

"Yea, it's just that seeing her picture after all these years, brings back horrible memory!" smiled Theresa "I mean talking about her is one thing but seeing her picture is another!"

"She is that Gwen, THAT YOU KNOW!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my god Theresa I am sorry!" said Francesca "Looks like I found your weakness Theresa!" laughed Francesca to herself

"If you don't mind me asking where is she?"

"Well we really don't talk about her much, I mean since she did kill Theresa and all, but last I heard she was in the Castleton Mental Hospital!" said Ethan

"Come on let's stopped all this!" yelled Fox "Let's eat that's what we came here for!"

"Baby you o.k.!" Ethan asked Theresa

"Yea I am o.k. A little shook up, but I'll be find Thank you!" smiled Theresa

"Hey I love you!" said Ethan as he leaned in to kiss her

"I love you too!"

Theresa walked over to get the Orange Juice from the fridge she grabbed it but in the fridge she saw Gwen aiming her gun at her Theresa screamed and dropped the Orange Juice.

"Theresa!" yelled Fox and Ethan as they both rushed to her side "Are you o.k.?"

"Gwen…… She…. Ah… um …..is …in the fridge….Oh god Ethan she is going to kill me again!"

"No Theresa look!" as he open the fridge "There is no body here!" smiled Ethan "You were just imagining it, baby calm down your shaking, come on sit down!" as he led her to the kitchen table

Fox turned around and gave Ashley/ Francesca an evil look – like why did you have to do that for! kind of look, Francesca only shrugged.

"Tomorrow" she thought, "I am going to have to pay a visit to Gwen Hotchkiss, I wonder if she know that Theresa is alive!"

A/N: Thanks for all the review, hope you like this chapter!


	34. Chapter 34 Friend of Foe

Chapter 34 – Friend or Foe

Theresa, Ethan, Fox and Francesca ate breakfast in silence, after the ordeal that Theresa went through no one really wanted to say anything, Theresa looked up at her company.

"Hey so why is everyone so quiet?" asked Theresa as she looked around the table

"Well, Scarlet what do you suppose we talk about!" asked Fox

"How about how disgusting you look right now, talking with your mouth full!" laughed Theresa

Everyone fell from his or her seat, the conservation was light, and they mostly talked about Little Ethan upcoming birthday in a few months and, the birth of the baby in a month.

"Hey Scarlet, thanks for breakfast, but we have to get going!"

"Fox wait, I was thinking that we all could go on a picnic at the beach like old times you know, me, you, Ethan and Francesca!"

"Theresa, they might have something important to do!" chimed Ethan

"No, we don't right Fox!" said Francesca looking at Fox for approval

"Yea!" Fox smiled _"Great it was bad enough to see you at breakfast now you want to spend all day with me, I don't know if I can handle that Scarlet!"_ thought Fox

"Well Let us go get our beach clothes and we'll meet you back here, in say!" Fox said as he looked at his watch "30 minutes!"

"Great I'll order some lobster and clams and appetizer from the lobster shack and we can pick it up on our way to the beach!"

"Great sounds like a plan to me!" laughed _Ethan "Great, if it wasn't bad enough seeing her this morning I have to spend the rest of my day with her, I have to figure out a way to get rid of her, without rising suspicions!" thought Ethan_

Theresa walked into the kitchen to call the Lobster Shack while Ethan packed their things up for the beach. The both rejoin each other in the living room.

"Ethan this will be great, just like old times!"

"Yea baby just like old times, except now Fox has a girlfriend!"

"Yea you are right!"

Just then the doorbell rung

"That must be Fox and Ashley!"

"Hey, guys!" said Theresa shock to see the two people at the door.

"What you can't give your brother a hug!"

"Hey Migs, how are you!"

"Fine!" replied Miguel "Well we heard you were going to the beach, thought we join you!"

"We don't want to imposed!" chimed Charity

"Hey the more the merrier I say!" laughed Ethan "You wouldn't be imposing, you are both welcome to join us!"

"Hey how about us!" said a little voice

They turned around and notice that Jackson and Ethan Jr. was at the door "What about me a grandpa, mommy can we go too!"

"Of course you can!" laughed Theresa "Me and Daddy missed you last night!"

"Yea we missed you running around in the middle of the night!" laughed Ethan Theresa gently nudged him and shook her head in disapproval. "What, we did!" laughed Ethan

"Hey, did this quite picnic on the beach turn into a beach party!" laughed Fox _"Whew thank god all these people were going to be there, that way everyone would be preoccupied, and won't see me staring at Theresa!" thought Fox_

"Great now I have to spend the day with the happy go lucky Lopez-Fitzgerald and Co. how do I get myself into these things!" Thought Francesca "I need to find a way to get in and see Gwen Hotchkiss, but how?"

"Yea how about that mister!" said Theresa as she playfully poked Fox "So is everyone ready!"

"Yea!" chimed a familiar voice

"Luis, Sheridan!" yelled Theresa

"So what is this I hear about a beach?" asked Luis

"You and Sheridan can come too, by the way where are the girls!"

"Chasing Ethan Jr. in the front yard!" laughed Sheridan "LOOK!" as she pointed to the 2 girls Plummeting their cousin on the grass. "He could never get away from them, they love playing with him!" laughed Sheridan

Everyone piled in their cars, Theresa, Ethan, Fox and Francesca stopped off at the Lobster Shack to pick up the food that they had ordered. And headed to the beach where they had met up with everyone Theresa was glad that she had ordered so much food she didn't realize that her whole family was going to be here. The sun was glistening off the water Theresa strolled along the shore and stopped to admire the sun hitting the water, Ethan walked towards his wife, when he notice that she had a far away look on her face.

"Baby!" as he wrapped his arms around her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just thinking about Lindsey!"

"Why is that?"

"If it wasn't for her, all of this" as she pointed to herself, Ethan and her family "Would not be happening right now!" she said, "Ethan, I wonder if she is happy!"

At that moment the sun got brighter, there was a reflection in the water, a reflection of her with wings and the most angelic smile, as fast as it appeared it was gone.

"I think she is!" replied Ethan

"Oh something tells me she is very Happy Ethan!" she felt a warmth encircle her, wrapped her soul in a blanket, touch her heart, their was a heavenly note playing in her mind "I am her for you Theresa!" said the most Angelic voice

"I know!" replied Theresa

"Know what Baby!"

"Nothing!" smiled Theresa "Nothing at all!"

At that moment a Red Head women walked along the beach 4 years it has been since her daughter had been locked up in a mental institution, 4 years since she has lost everything she loved, she couldn't believe how her life had turned out, 4 years ago she left this horrid town never to look at it never to return, but here she was 4 years later back in Harmony, she had found out her ex-husband was remarrying and to none other than that gutter snipe Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald, that name was a curse to her family, first it took her beloved daughter now it took her husband, ex-husband to be exact. But I guess she had it coming to her she wasn't exactly an angel herself, she did things that to this day she regretted maybe it was time to move on, bury the hatchet, She came back for one thing and one thing only to give Jonathan Hotchkiss her blessing. True Jonathan also offered a nice Lump Sum, but that was not why she came back, she wanted to apologize to Pilar, about what happen to Theresa, she didn't know what came over Gwen. She had done made up her mind, made peace with herself, now it was time to make peace with the people of Harmony, boy she thought she had her work cut out for her, she didn't exactly have a talking relationship with the people in this town before what makes them want to talk to her now. Then in the far distance she notice Ethan, But who was that women with him she couldn't quite see the sun was blinding her eyes she tried to block it but it was useless she walked closer to them, when she got near them she yelled out "Ethan!" the young women turned around and Rebecca instantly noticed who it was "Oh my god!" she mouthed and fainted

Ethan who was just as shocked as Theresa to see Rebecca of all people, he grabbed one of the kids pails and ran to the water scooped out a nice amount of water ran back to where Rebecca laid and threw the water at her. Rebecca woke up coughing and gasping, when she looked up she saw Ethan "Ethan oh my god, you can't believe who I saw a second ago!" smiled Rebecca "Your not going to ask me who, well then I better tell you, I saw Theresa!"

"Of course you did!" chimed Theresa

"But how….Your Suppose…… To be……!" cried Rebecca as she began to crawl backwards pushing herself away from Theresa

"DEAD!" smiled Theresa "I was thanks to your daughter!"

"Then how can you be here!"

"Long story!" chimed Ethan "It's o.k. Rebecca she is not going to hurt you!"

"I wish I could!" smiled Theresa "But since my ordeal I have learn to forgive and forget!"

"What I don't understand!" asked Rebecca, her face filled with confusion as Ethan helped her up

"I forgive you Rebecca, and I forgive Gwen!" smiled Theresa

"Really!" smiled Rebecca

"Really!" replied Theresa

"Thank you so much, you don't know what this means to me!" as Rebecca ran over to give her a hug

"BUT!" said Theresa "It's doesn't mean that I trust you!"

"Yea completely, god I have wanted to apologize to your mother for 4 years now, and I never found the courage until last week when Jonathan called me and told me that he was marrying your mother, I don't know something inside of me kind of healed, my cruel heart, Theresa I am truly sorry for what happen, really I am!"

"It's O.K., maybe you can relay this message to Gwen!"

"No, I think it is best if you do it yourself!" said Rebecca "To be honest I haven't spoken to Gwen in over 4 years, she may still be bitter, I don't know how she is going to react to you being alive Theresa!"

Francesca who was listening closely behind a rock "Damn you Rebecca Hotchkiss for changing your heart, I thought that you out of all people would be my greatest allied!"

"Rebecca would you like to join us!" asked Theresa

"Sure, if no one minds, I would love too!"

Rebecca, Theresa and Ethan walked back to where everyone was everyone's mouth had dropped when the notice Rebecca walking with them

"Theresa what is she doing here!" yelled Ivy who had just arrived with Julian

"Mother, stop!" said Ethan

"No I will not she ruin all our lives, her daughter took Theresa away from us, I will not let that women be near my family again!"

"She has changed Ivy!" said Theresa

"What because she says so, Oh that's what she says now, but I tell you in a heartbeat she will stab you in the back!" yelled Ivy

"Ivy I am sorry I have hurt you so, I have truly changed for the better, look I even got a job, I realized that my old ways were wrong, and I wanted to apologize to everyone for the way I hurt them especially you Ivy, my once true friend, and to Ethan, Theresa and you Julian, but I wanted to especially say sorry to Pilar and to Jonathan for the way I treated them!"

"Please Rebecca, that sob story might work on Theresa, but you are talking to Ivy Crane here, I know what your up to and I have you number, so tread lightly my dear I will be watching you like a hawk and if do anything and I want to put an EMPAHSIS on ANYTHING to my family or to Theresa's family I will make sure you disappear forever! Said Ivy through clenched teeth "Do you understand?"

"MOTHER!"

"Ethan it's alright" said Rebecca as she gently touched Ethan's arm to let him know to stop "I understand that your mother doesn't trust me but who could blame her, after all the things that I have done to her!" turning her attention back to Ivy "Ivy I know you don't trust me, I don't blame you, but please I am begging you to give me a second chance!"

"Fine!" Said Ivy

"O.k. Since we got that over with let's eat!" said Theresa

Luis who had actually kept his mouth shut, got up and pulled Theresa to the side "Theresa do you think that this is a good idea, trusting Rebecca like this!"

"I'll be find Luis, I know how she is, I will be watching her don't you worry!"

Theresa sat next to Ethan "Where is Ashley at Fox!"

"I am not sure!"

"I am right behind you!" replied Ashley/ Francesca as she took her seat next to Fox. She wanted to know if Rebecca Hotchkiss was really sincere about what she had said or was this all a ploy, a plan devised by her and her daughter to get revenge on Theresa and her family, whatever it was she wanted in on it. She was going to wait until tomorrow and pay a visit to Gwen, before she pay a visit to Rebecca just in case she was really sincere she didn't want her blabbing to Theresa or anything like that she wanted to make sure she covered all her tracks!

A/N: Next Chapter Francesca/ Ashley pays a visit to Gwen at the Castleton Mental Institutes, How will she react


	35. Chapter 35 Gwen Hotchkiss

Chapter 35 – Gwen Hotchkiss

Francesca wanted to an early start on her day, so she snuck out before the sun came up it was around 5 am in the morning, she had one of her connection concoct a fake transfer document... Noting that she was a Psychiatrist transferring from a Hospital from the west... She would get in, talk to Gwen and leave no paper trail to boot. It was an hour drive to Castleton, when she finally arrived to her destination, she saw the hospital from afar...the outside of the Mental Institute looked like something out of that scary Michael Myers flicks... She shuddered at the thought of all the mentally delusional people, inside...

She parked her car, open her door and step out, she took a deep breath to inhale what might be her last breath of fresh air, straightens her jacket, adjusted her name tag, fixed her hair and makeup, walked around her car and pop opens the trunk... She reached for her briefcase... for a brief second she hesitated, she thought about Fox and what it will do to him then she thought about hurting Theresa... But the image of Ethan flew in her mind and her eyes filled with rage... She made sure she had all the proper documents...no slip ups... she shut he trunk and began the walk into hell...

Inside she was greeted by a really stubbly man... Who just finish gobbling a donut and was ready to stuff another, ironically he was a cop "Great!" she thought "A Fucking roadblock"

"Hi..." said Francesca in a nonchalant way

"Hi, Ma'am Can I help you?" as he removed the doughnut that he had recently stuffed in his mouth. It was disgusting... He was the epitome of Gluttony. She remembered why she never mingled with the poor people the working class... They were fucking disgusting...

"Yes!" as she reached into her briefcase and grabbed her transfer paper "I am the new Psychiatrist" she said as she handed him the paper... "Dr. Andrea Livingston!" she smiled

"Well, Doctor... I didn't hear anything about your transfer here" as he stood up and handed her back the paper... he walked over the desk behind him and picked up the phone "I'll have to call the resident Doctor, and confirm with him!" he smiled "Sometimes they forget to tell me what is going on!" he chuckled

"Dr. Jennings" said the Cop "I have a Dr. Livingston here from California, says she is the temp Psychiatrist on duty to monitor a Gwen Hotchkiss" he nodded his head a couple of times "O.k. Doctor, I'll send her right up!"

"K, Dr. Livingston" as he reached in his drawer "Keep this security pass with you at all times, you will need it to get through all the security doors" as he handed the pass to her "Dr. Jennings would like to meet with you, take the elevator" as he pointed behind her "To the 3rd Floor, and it is the 3rd door to your left...!" smiled the officer..."Have a good day Ma'am" as he tip his hat to her.

She gave him a casual smile, turned around and proceeded to the elevator. She managed to avoid that catastrophe... God how she hope that this fake transfer would come through for her...

She approached the elevator it had a disgusting Putrid Green color door. The elevators up and down buttons were, half broken. She couldn't fathom how people could be around this kind of environment. She reached in her briefcase and pulled a white glove and put it on her right hand, so that she wouldn't have to touch the disgusting buttons with her delicate fingers. She stood what was about 5 seconds seem like an eternity. "DING" she heard the elevator "Finally" she mumble, she waited until the door completely open before entering, she scrunch her face, in a kind annoyed way, lifted her hand and squeezed her nostril, she had never smelled something so disgusting. The elevator reeked of urine and vomit. She didn't know how much longer she could stay in there, she wanted out

"Why is this stupid elevator so slow!" she yelled

She glanced up, and noticed that the elevator had stopped on the 3rd Floor "Finally!" she said

She tried to remember what the Cop told her downstairs, "Oh right" as she snapped her fingers "3rd door to the left" she said. She slowly walked down the hall, her heels hitting the bare floor making a clacking sound; she turned her head from right to left to read the doctor's name on the door "Dr. Rick Johnson, Dr. Angela Hamilton, Dr. Leslie Wright, Dr. Mary Anne Cooper..." she read the last name on the door and sighed in relief "Dr. Howard Jennings" She walked in front of the door, straighten her coat one more time, checked her hair and make-up she lifted her hand balled up her fist and began to knock on the door

"Come in" she heard a voice say

She slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open , her eyes meet with the most beautiful sea blue eyes she had every seen, he was a thin man, built; liked he worked out everyday, somewhere in his early 30's. Dirty blond hair about 6'2, she noticed that he notice her checking him out.

"I'm sorry!" said the Doctor "Where is my manner this morning!" as he stood from his desk and walked around it to great her "Dr. Howard Jennings" and he extended his hand to hers "And you must be Dr. Andrea Livingston!"

She nodded her head "Please have a seat" as he pointed to the chair in front of her

"So your transfer paper says..." as he put on his reading glasses and read a paper on his desk "That you are here to monitor Gwen Hotchkiss..."

She nodded "You can speak you know!" said the good doctor

"I am sorry, it's just..."

"Look, I am sorry I'm just giving you a hard time!" he laughed, as he got up from his seat and came around his desk and sat on the corner of it "I have to warn you Gwen Hotchkiss..." he sighed "She's been in here so long, that I am afraid that she has lost touch with reality!" he smiled "She will be a hard case to crack!"

"I think I can manage Doctor" she smiled "Don't worry about me!"

"Alright, then..." as he directed her to get up "Shall we!"

A/N: Sorry I have not updated in so long... I promise you in due time Fox and Theresa will be together... I just got a bunch of idea's I want to put down first.

Thanks for all the reviews


	36. Chapter 36 Discoveries & Questions

Chapter 36 – Discoveries & Questions

Fox woke up from a wonderful dream...

"_**Honey, I'm Home" as Fox walked into his home, from a long day at work**_

"_**Fox sweetie, I am in the kitchen!" he heard his wife said. He puts his briefcase down, takes off his blazer, and un- loosen his tie. He opens the door that separates the dining room and the kitchen. He notice his wife in front of the stove, steam coming from a pot she was stirring He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist. "How was your day baby?"**_

"_**Terrific!" **_

"_**Hmm..!" as he nibbled on her neck "Can we move this into the bedroom!" Fox Smiled**_

_**His wife smiled, giving him the o.k. Fox didn't hesitate he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Fox started kissing her neck, moving down her breast, as he cupped and kissed on them and played with her nipple. He reached under her dress and pulled her panties off as he worked his magic fingers. She moaned as she arched her back, he kissed her on her stomach as he worked his way down her spot he made her scream. "Fox I need you inside of me now!" Screamed his wife**_

_**Fox got on top of her as he inserted himself inside her... She screamed and moan as they thrust in the rhythm together. "Oh God Fox I'm..."**_

"_**Wait for me Theresa!"**_

"BEEP...BEEP...BEEP" Fox heard the alarmed blaring he reached across him and slammed on the snooze button. Fox didn't want to open his eyes "Go back to sleep" he thought to himself "Go Back to Sleep!" his mind screamed "AGHHHH!" he reached across and notice that his bed was empty, he fluttered his eyes looked over to his right and indeed his bed was empty, he glanced at the clock "Fuck...It's 10 am!" as he jumped out of bed "I was suppose to meet Theresa an hour ago!" he reached for his cell phone and notice that he had 15 missed call, all of them of course from Theresa, he press the talk button, he put his hand on his head and rubbed it down his face to wake himself up...

"FOX!" screamed Theresa "Where were you?"

"Theresa, I'm sorry I overslept...!"

"That is no excuse... you know that I have been calling you know for the past hour... I was worried about you; I thought maybe you were in an accident or something... God I was getting ready to call the police!" she said exasperated

He smiled he could see her now hand on her hip, her feet tapping; her lips curl up in a pouting way.

"Theresa...!"

"Fox you had me worried sick...!" as she continues to ramble on

"Theresa!" he yelled as he tried to get her attention "Theresa...!"

"What... FOX!" she screamed

"Please calm down..." he laughed "I am on my way, I'll meet you in our secret spot...!" as he glanced at his clock "In lets say 15 minutes!"

"O.k. I'll see you then!" as she hung up the phone

Fox retreated into the shower; he closed his eyes and let the water cascade down his body. His mind drifted to Theresa...He looked down and noticed that his thoughts of her did not go away un-notice. "Damn!" he cursed to himself as he turned on the cold water... He walked out of the shower shaking... He dress and got into his car... he had made it down the block when he notice that the folder he was suppose to bring was still in his briefcase. "FUCK!!" he screamed as he flipped a bitch. He pulled into his driveway, swung the car door open and ran inside his house.

Theresa arrived to her location; she walked out of her car. It was late October and it was still fairly warm outside. Theresa followed the path that she had took many times, this was her and Fox's secret place, they had met here once a week, I guess it all started when Theresa started to become suspicious of Ethan's behavior, and Fox had his reason he wanted to be closer to Theresa. He didn't care why she wanted to met with him as long as she was there with him, that was all that matter.

Theresa wanted Fox to hire a private investigator to tail Ethan and Ashley. Something just didn't add up to her, she had this feeling like they had known each other prior to meeting at the baby shower; she wanted to get the bottom of it.

"Theresa!" said Fox as he approached her

"Hey..!" as she turned around, she walked over to him and gave him a hug "I see you finally made it!" she said as she playfully hit him in the arm

"Yea!" he smiled at her "Sorry I am late!"

"So what do you have for me?"

"Well, not much..." he said as he handed her the manila folder "I found out some interesting things about Ashley though!"

"What's that?"

"First off...!" as he took a deep breathe "Ashley is not her real name!" said Fox as he handed her another file

"So what are you trying to say Fox?" she said with a puzzled look on her face "If Ashley is not her real name... Then who the hell is she?"

"Brace yourself Theresa!" as he took a deep breathe "Her real name is Francesca De Moiré!" said Fox "Theresa she has been lying to me, to you to everyone all this time!"

"Oh my god...!" as she hugged him "Fox I am so sorry!"

"It's o.k. Theresa it is for the best I suppose... I never truly loved her anyway my heart...!"

"Fox... We talked about this... Remember?" as she gently touches his arm "So who is she?" asked Theresa, as she grabbed his arm and led him to some benches nearby "What does she have to do with Ethan!"

"Theresa...!" he sighed "How was he going to tell her this with out breaking her heart" he thought "Maybe this is a blessing in disguised, if she leaves Ethan then we can finally be together!" he thought "No... I can't think like that... But how can I not, she once loved me, she told me that she still love me... But she didn't want to leave Ethan... Because of the baby... I guess I can respect that... All I want is for her to be happy!"

"Fox...FOX...! FOOOOOOXXXXXX!" yelled Theresa trying to get his attention

"What...!" as his thoughts were broken from Theresa yelling "I am sorry Theresa!"

"Where were you just a minute ago?" she Question him "One minute we are talking and the next you spaced out!"

"Sorry I was thinking about something!" he said as he rubbed her arms "Theresa...You might want to sit down for this...!"

"Fox tell me what is going on?" as she looked at him

"Theresa you are not going to like this!"

"Like WHAT!" said Theresa as she stood up hovering over Fox "Tell me Fox!" she put her hands on her hip and started tapping her foot "Tell me what I am not going to like!"

A/N: Well how do you like it so far? Please Read and Review. Will Fox tell Theresa the truth about Ethan & Francesca? What happens when Francesca meets with Gwen? All will be reveal in the next Chapter... Also tragedy strikes!


	37. Chapter 37 Insanity

Chapter 37 – Insanity

She slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open, her eyes meet with the most beautiful sea blue eyes she had every seen, he was a thin man, built; liked he worked out everyday, somewhere in his early 30's. Dirty blond hair about 6'2, she noticed that he notice her checking him out.

"I'm sorry!" said the Doctor "Where is my manner this morning!" as he stood from his desk and walked around it to great her "Dr. Howard Jennings" and he extended his hand to hers "And you must be Dr. Andrea Livingston!"

She nodded her head "Please have a seat" as he pointed to the chair in front of her

"So your transfer paper says..." as he put on his reading glasses and read a paper on his desk "That you are here to monitor Gwen Hotchkiss..."

She nodded "You can speak you know!" said the good doctor

"I am sorry, it's just..."

"Look, I am sorry I'm just giving you a hard time!" he laughed, as he got up from his seat and came around his desk and sat on the corner of it "I have to warn you Gwen Hotchkiss..." he sighed "She's been in here so long, that I am afraid that she has lost touch with reality!" he smiled "She will be a hard case to crack!"

"I think I can manage Doctor" she smiled "Don't worry about me!"

"Alright, then..." as he directed her to get up "Shall we!"

He's rather handsome, nice build... Hmm... I wonder if he took off his coat will it reveal a nice butt. Maybe... I heard the Doctor babbling something about Gwen but I wasn't paying attention... I was too busy checking him out. Damn he would be a good roll in the sack; I have to make a mental note to seduce him, when I get a chance

"So Dr. Livingston..." Said the good Doctor trying to get her attention

"No...!" as I smiled to him "Please call me Andrea!" I wrapped my arms around his "Must we be so formal DOCTOR!"

"Um... No...!" I notice the nervousness in his voice; this was going to be fun.

We walked down a hallway, which seem to lead to nowhere. "So Doctor...!" I asked, "Where is Gwen Hotchkiss!"

"Well as I was saying earlier...!" as he looked up "Gwen... She is really not showing any progress, we have done everything we possible could, shock therapy, medication, I mean we are at our wits end!" said the doctor exasperated "She has tried to commit suicide numerous times, and each time we would catch her and lock her in the hole with nothing, not even a pair of panties"

We had reached a desk area, behind the desk stood a women, she was a little plump, she had white hair which was pulled into a bun she reminded me of Old Mother Hubbard. I started looking around for a Boot and maybe some kids, I looked up at her and smile. Behind the nurse was a gate.

"Dr. Livingston...!" I heard the doctor say as he broke my thoughts "This is Betty our Head Nurse, She runs this ward!"

"Hi...!" said the nurse as she extended her hand to me

"And this is Dr. Andrea Livingston!"

"Hi...!" as I shook her hand I turned to the Dr. Jennings "So why is this area gated Doctor!"

He took a deep breath then he hesitated for a moment "This is where our hard case are...!" as he gestures to the nurse to open the gate "Our murderers, rapist & whatever else you can think of!" he gestured for me to walk through the door "This area is under 24 hour surveillance!" as I notice 2 cops with shot guns "Most of the Doctors here usually do not enter this area unless a cop is with them, I should heed you the same warning!"

After walking through the vast hallway, She would occasionally glance inside the cells, the doors was made of some sort of bulletproof glass, inside were men and women who wandered aimlessly inside their cell, one man had a mask on an wore a straight jacket, as soon as he notice us he rammed his body against the door startling myself and Dr. Jennings

"That...!" as I heard the Doctor say "Is Charles Delvin... He killed his wife, 2 young children, his in-laws and his parents...!" as the Doctor shook his head "He feasted on their flesh for 2 years... Once he ran out of food he killed his neighbor... her Husband came home and found Mr. Delvin eating what he notice was his wife, Mr. Delvin tried to attack the man, he almost got him, but luckily the guy got away and called the cops, when the cops arrived, Mr. Delvin was still eating his neighbor they arrested him, and found the remains of his family in his house!"

"God... What drives these people to do this?" I asked

"As a Doctor... I honestly can not say!" as he stopped in front of a door

"This is Gwen Hotchkiss!" as he pointed to the cell in front of me.

There she was the infamous Gwen Hotchkiss, she looked nothing like her picture, her hair was long and shabby, she was thin like she had not ate in awhile, her back was facing us so I really didn't get a good look at her face. She wore a white jumpsuit

"Gwen...!" I heard the Doctor call out to her; she sat there and shook her head

"Gwen!" as he repeated himself

"No...No... Go Away!" I heard her say

"Gwen... Dr. Livingston is here to help you!"

"No... No...!" as she repeated herself, she was shaking her head and rocking herself back and fourth.

I noticed the Doctor wave the cop to come over to us

"Officer open, this cell please!"

The officer obey and open the cell, then he proceeded to stand by the door as we entered Gwen cell

"No...No!" I heard say "Don't take it from me Please!"

I looked over to the Doctor with a confused look on my face "Take what from her Doctor?"

"Gwen... We are not going to take anything from you!"

That's when Gwen stood up... I notice that her stomach was bulging she looked to be 7 months pregnant.

"Doctor... How did this happen?"

"Apparently she was raped by one of our former orderly!" said the Doctor "She has been like this for months now, she keeps calling the baby Sara!"

"No...!" I heard her yell "No Don't take Sara again, please no not Sara!"

"Sara?" I question

"Apparently from what I found out, Miss Hotchkiss was pregnant, she was having a girl, I suppose her and her husband at the time wanted to name her Sara, She had an accident and in the process Sara died"

"Can I speak to her alone Please Doctor?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" The doctor stood outside as he chatted with the officer

"Gwen!" as I sat in the chair in front of her

"Who are you?" she question me "Are you here to take my baby away?"

"No I am here to help you!"

"No your like all the other Doctors, you want to take my baby away I won't let you!" she screamed

"No I am here to talk to you about Ethan!"

"Ethan!" as her eyes perked up "I have to comb my hair, and put on my pretty dress, I can't let him see me like this!" she said as she frantically looked around her cell she pretended to comb her hair and put on a dress "Do you think Ethan will like this dress that I am wearing for him!" as she twirl around

"Yes, I think it is lovely!"

"I knew he still loved me, he is coming to save me is he not?" she asked there was such happiness and excitement in her eyes.

"Tell me about Theresa?"

"Theresa!" she spat "She is a bitch, you know she stole Ethan from me!" as she grabbed my hand "I took care of her though, I killed her!"

"Gwen, what if I told you that she is not dead and that her and Ethan are married!"

"No...!" as she shook her head "She died I saw her die... No... Ethan is mines... Theresa died...Ethan he loves me he is married to me, oh god you better go he'll be home soon!" as she walked around her cell "I have to get dinner ready for him, please you have to go!"

Great as I walked out of her cell, she has completely lost touch with reality... she will be useless... I have to think of something else to get rid of Theresa

"Dr. Jennings...!" as I interrupted their conversation

"Can we go back to your office, I need to discuss something with you"

We walked back to Dr. Jennings office, all I could think about was fucking his brains out... I can't believe that I came all this way for what...NOTHING... Gwen was a lost cause, but I am going to make sure that I didn't leave here without getting something out of the trip. As we walked into his office and I shut the door behind me and lock it

"So Dr. Livingston... What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I slowly removed my coat and my blouse, revealing my bare breast. I notice the good doctor lick his lips, I gently unzip my dress and let it fall to the floor, as I slowly walked to him

"Um Doctor...!"

"SHHH!" as I put my finger to his lips as a gesture for him to be quiet "Andrea remember!" I Slowly threw his coat off and unbutton his shirt, I reached down and unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants and pulled his pants along with his boxer down on the floor, I gently kiss his neck and work my way down his chest, pass his abdomen, and down to his bulging manhood, I gently took it in my hands and rubbed it, it was rock hard, I slowly put it in my mouth and I heard a little gasp from the doctor as I worked his manhood in my mouth I could fell him pulling and tugging my hair, once I was done, He lifted me up and cleared his desk and laid me on it, he started he supple on my breast and work his way down my stomach and into my inner thighs god his tongue was working his magic was inside me, I never felt anything like this before not even with Ethan or Fox, He was making me want him more and more, I needed him to feel him inside me. I pulled him up and he slip inside me. He was so massive that I squint at first. AS soon as he felt my walls let up, he starting off slow and his thrust got harder and harder and soon he was pounding the shit out of me as I screamed his name in a high orgasm I felt as if I flying high above the clouds. I thought we were finish but he turned me around and pounded me from the back "GOD YOU FEEL SO GOOD!" we both yelled at the same time. He was thrusting harder and harder, you could hear the echoes of our body clapping together in a Rhythm, Then I felt his body tighten up and I tighten my walls around him, and we came both of us at the same time. I laid on his deck for a while trying to gather up my composure, then I got up and dress and threw him my card and waved goodbye.

"Call me...!" I smiled to him "We have to do this again!"

He just looked up and smiled

Since I was unsuccessful at getting through to Gwen I wasn't going to go home empty handed. A small smile crept on her face... She knew what she had to do to get rid of Theresa and get her revenge... It was all about timing...

A/N: How do you like it so far? Next the confrontation!


	38. Chapter 38 Let the truth be told

Chapter 38 – Let the Truth be told

"Theresa...!" he sighed "How was he going to tell her this with out breaking her heart" he thought "Maybe this is a blessing in disguised, if she leaves Ethan then we can finally be together!" he thought "No... I can't think like that... But how can I not, she once loved me, she told me that she still love me... But she didn't want to leave Ethan... Because of the baby... I guess I can respect that... All I want is for her to be happy!"

"Fox...FOX...! FOOOOOOXXXXXX!" yelled Theresa trying to get his attention

"What...!" as his thoughts were broken from Theresa yelling "I am sorry Theresa!"

"Where were you just a minute ago?" she Question him "One minute we are talking and the next you spaced out!"

"Sorry I was thinking about something!" he said as he rubbed her arms "Theresa...You might want to sit down for this...!"

"Fox tell me what is going on?" as she looked at him

"Theresa you are not going to like this!"

"Like WHAT!" said Theresa as she stood up hovering over Fox "Tell me Fox!" she put her hands on her hip and started tapping her foot "Tell me what I am not going to like!"

"Theresa... Please understand that..."

"Understand What Fox... Spill it now!"

'Theresa...!" as he handed her a video tape "I found this yesterday, I meant to tell you this in a more, gentler way... But really there is no other way to say it!"

"Fox... What is this?"

Fox hung his head and focus his eyes to the ground, he took a deep breath, and then finally he spoke "Theresa... That is a video tape that I found!"

"O.k. Fox... But what does this have to do with what we are talking about?"

He stood up from where he was sitting and starting pacing back and forth "Theresa... I found the video tape in some of Ash...I mean Francesca things!" he paused for a second and knelt down beside her and held her hand in his "It's a video tape of Francesca and Ethan...!" as he bent his head down "A video tape of them making love!"

"No...!" as Theresa stood up from where she was sitting "That can't be...Fox tell me this isn't true... Tell me that you are lying!" as she stood there shaking him

"Theresa... I wish this was a lie!"

"No... Why Fox?" as she let the tears fall freely "Why would he do something like this Fox?"

"Theresa...!" as he put his arms around her to comfort her "There is more!"

"Oh god... Please don't tell me that she is pregnant?"

"No... But I found out that when Ethan and Francesca had their fling...!" as he took a breath "Theresa... Ethan he use my name... He told her that his name was Fox Crane!"

"Why would he do something like this!" yelled Theresa "Have I not given him everything!" as she dropped to her knees and cried her eyes out. She didn't understand what drove people to cheat, lie and be dishonest. I mean if Ethan was unhappy then he would have told her right, I mean why would he do something like this, she couldn't even fathom the thought of her cheating on him, I mean true that she was never truly faithful to him, in her heart she yearn for another, another huh that was an understatement she wanted, no she loved his half-brother, she was really only with Ethan because of Lil Ethan. Up until recently she had hidden her feelings for Fox, but the more time they spent together the more she remember why she loved him in the first place.

"Theresa...!" she heard Fox say breaking her thoughts

"Yeah... Fox!" as she got up and straighten herself "I want to watch this video tape Fox!"

"Theresa, are you sure?"

"Yeah... Fox" she smiled to him "Let's get this over with!"

Theresa and Fox walked to their car hand in hand, as they approached the clearing and made their way to their cars Fox turned to Theresa "Hey Scarlet...!"

"Yeah Fox!"

"You know that I am here for you when you need me right?"

"Yeah... I know Fox!" as she leaned up and kissed him

"Do you need me to be with you while you watch the tape?"

"No Fox... I need to do this on my own!" she smile "But I'll call you o.k.?"

"Yeah... Theresa...Just if you need anything let me know o.k.?"

She shook her head and got in her car and drove off. Fox stayed behind for a little while longer.

"God...!" as he looked up at the sky "Please watch over Theresa tonight... Keep her safe!" he said a quite prayer and proceeded to enter his car, whatever happen tonight he was determine to be there for Theresa.

Theresa was livid, she couldn't believe that Ethan would do something like this, true in her heart she loved another but she never acted on it. She was true to her vows, where had she gone wrong, had she not been a good wife, did she not keep up her wifely duties. She had not realize that she was home, she open her car, took all the envelopes and the videotape that Fox had given to her. She walked up the stairs which was getting harder to do in her condition. She was getting ready for her 8 month, and everyday it was getting harder and harder for her to do things. She opens the door and peek inside "ETHAN...!" she yelled "Ethan... Are you home yet? We need to talk!" silence answered her back "I guess he is not home yet?" she said to herself, She put her purse down and put the tape in the VCR and situated herself on the couch, she reached for the remote and pressed play.

"FOX...!" a voice cried out on the tape "Don't stop...Wait I'm going to..."

"No...wait for me...!" she heard a voice call out, once the couple had finish doing their dirty deed, she notice the man get up, she let out a gasp and cover her mouth with her hand the man on the tape was Ethan, Fox had been right this whole time. Ethan had been cheating on her...

"Theresa...I'm home!" she heard the front door open and Ethan call out to her, she did not here anything, she watch on as her husband interacted with the women she called a friend on the video

"Theresa... did you not hear me calling you?" asked Ethan not even noticing what she was watching, Ethan put his things down and walked over to her "Theresa?" as he notice the tears in her eyes "Theresa...Why are you crying?"

Theresa shook her head and pointed to the T.V. Ethan slowly turned his head and gasp

"Theresa...I can explain!"

"Explain what ETHAN!" she said getting up from where she was sitting "That you have been cheating on me this whole time!" as she paced around "Ethan... Did you think that I wasn't going to find out?"

"Theresa it wasn't like that!"

"Then explain it to me Ethan?" she said with her hand on her hip and tears falling from her eyes

"She was just something that I needed, that I wanted at the time... It meant nothing to me!"

"SOMETHING YOU NEEDED! She yelled "I HATE YOU ETHAN, GO BE WITH YOUR WHORE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she yelled as she grabbed her keys and purse and ran out the door

"Theresa...WAIT!" but Ethan was too late, she had already gotten in the car

Fox had been at home waiting for Theresa phone call all day, it was 6:00 pm and Ash...Francesca whatever her name was had not gotten home either, Fox wanted to confront her and let her know that it was over between them and that he did not want anything to do with her, he waited for what seem to be an eternity so he decided that since it was such a nice night that he was going to go for a drive, Fox had made it down the hill when he notice flashing red and yellow lights and a cop stopped him

"Officer...What happen here?"

"There's been an accident sir!" said the cop "Looks like this car..." as he pointed to the white BMW "Was run off the road!"

"The young lady was rushed to the Harmony Hospital... Looks like she might not make it!"

"Did you catch the person who did it?"

"Yea she is in the back of the patrol car!"

Fox notice the other cop wave "Hey looks like you can pass Mr. Crane...Have a good night!"

"Thanks!" Fox drove slowly as he glanced over to the patrol car and notice that the person in the back of the patrol car was Francesca, Fox then glanced over to his right and notice a sticker that said "Baby On Board" Fox quickly put his foot on the brake and quickly ran out of his car, he ran straight for the cop that he had spoken to earlier

"The...Girl...that was in the other car" he said out of breath "Was she pregnant?"

"Yes!" the cop answered "Why?"

Fox did not wait to give him the answer, Fox ran back in his car, grabbed his cell phone and press the speed dial.

"Theresa!" he heard the voice on the other line answer

"No, It's Fox...Meet me at Harmony Hospital!"

Fox hung up the phone and rushed to the hospital he said a little prayer "GOD PLEASE KEEP THERESA SAFE!"

A/N: Next Chapter devastating news, and a divorce


	39. Chapter 39 Devastation

Chapter 39 - Devestation

Fox had been at home waiting for Theresa phone call all day, it was 6:00 pm and Ash...Francesca whatever her name was had not gotten home either, Fox wanted to confront her and let her know that it was over between them and that he did not want anything to do with her, he waited for what seem to be an eternity so he decided that since it was such a nice night that he was going to go for a drive, Fox had made it down the hill when he notice flashing red and yellow lights and a cop stopped him

"Officer...What happen here?"

"There's been an accident sir!" said the cop "Looks like this car..." as he pointed to the white BMW "Was run off the road!"

"The young lady was rushed to the Harmony Hospital... Looks like she might not make it!"

"Did you catch the person who did it?"

"Yea she is in the back of the patrol car!"

Fox notice the other cop wave "Hey looks like you can pass Mr. Crane...Have a good night!"

"Thanks!" Fox drove slowly as he glanced over to the patrol car and notice that the person in the back of the patrol car was Francesca, Fox then glanced over to his right and notice a sticker that said "Baby On Board" Fox quickly put his foot on the brake and quickly ran out of his car, he ran straight for the cop that he had spoken to earlier

"The...Girl...that was in the other car" he said out of breath "Was she pregnant?"

"Yes!" the cop answered "Why?"

Fox did not wait to give him the answer, Fox ran back in his car, grabbed his cell phone and press the speed dial.

"Theresa!" he heard the voice on the other line answer

"No, It's Fox...Meet me at Harmony Hospital!"

Fox hung up the phone and rushed to the hospital he said a little prayer "GOD PLEASE KEEP THERESA SAFE!"

The only thing running through Fox's mind was getting to the hospital and getting there as fast as he could, he ran every red light he even almost hit a guy crossing the street. He didn't even bother stopping to see if the guy was o.k. He had more important matters to attend to. He reached his radio knob and turned it on...

_**Sick and Tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive **_

_**And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you**_

His mind drifted on Theresa, her smile, her laugh, the way her lips curl up in a pout when she wanted you to do something for her...

_**I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe  
It's alright  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive **_

_**'cause on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you**_

Then his mind drifted on how stupid Ethan was, to throw away someone, something so special like that it was hard for him to fathom. He had it good, great wife, wonderful kid, and another one on the way. He had what most people, look for everyday... He had the American dream, and then in an instance, he lost it all, he didn't know what drove a person like Ethan to cheat, he had the perfect life... True Fox he was no saint himself... But he did make a promise that if he ever was to settle down his cheating days were over, all he wanted to do was make Theresa happy, at the time she told him that it was best if her and Ethan stayed together for Lil Ethan's sake...

Before he knew it Fox finally made it to the hospital, he didn't bother to park his car in the designated parking area, he just pulled right up the front and ran out and through the double doors, he ran straight to the nurse's station, a stubbly nurse greeted him

"Can I help you Sir?" as she looked up from her paper work

"I am looking for a Theresa Winthrop!" he said out of breath "She was brought in...!"

"Oh yes... The pregnant women...!" As she hesitated "Are you family Sir?"

"I am her brother in law!"

"Maybe I should get the doctor for you!"

"Why...!" Screamed Fox "Why can't you just tell me where she is?"

"Sir...!" as she walked around from the deck and putting her hands up to calm him "This is a hospital, you are going to have to keep your voice down!" as she led him to some seats "Please let me go get the doctor for you and she can tell you more!" The nurse walked back to her station and pick up the intercom

"Dr. Russell" he heard the nurse call out on the intercom "Dr. Russell...Please report to Nurse's Station 1 please!" The nurse looked over to Fox and nodded he responded by mouthing "Thank you!"

Fox nodded his head and took a seat, he was agitated he kept moving around he couldn't sit still "What is taking the Doctor so long!" he screamed

"Fox!" as he noticed Dr. Russell walking towards him "Fox I am sorry...!"

"Sorry for what Dr. Russell...!" as he interrupted her "Where is Theresa?...Is she o.k?...Can I see her?" as he babble on "Please tell me that she is o.k?" as he continued to pace back and forth "No she is o.k... Calm down Fox!" as he said to kind of reassure himself "Um... So where is she?"

"Fox I am sorry... she didn't make it..." as she paused to wipe the tears in her eyes "Where's Ethan?"

"I...I...!" Fox said as he paced back and forth then he couldn't take it anymore his emotions go the better of him and he fell to his knees onto the hospital floor, and broke down. He had just seen her this morning, "WHY!" his mind screamed "Why had he not gone with her!"

"FOX...FOX...FOX...!" he heard a voice scream but he didn't bother to look up

"FOX...FOX..!" he felt someone shake him, he finally looked up and notice Ethan "Man you tell me to meet you at the hospital and I find you out here sleeping!"

Fox looked up at him and notice that...It was all a dream...There was still a chance that Theresa could still be alive...No she is alive! As he scolded himself for thinking like that

"Wait...Theresa...She's..." as he jumped out of the car "Ethan come on!" **(A/N: Sorry I had to that...)**

Ethan and Fox ran straight to the Nurse's Station, Fox notice that the nurse from his dream was standing right there before him..."OH GOD NO...!"

"No...What Fox?" asked Ethan

"Can I help you too?"

"Hi I am Ethan Winthrop...My wife...!"

"Oh yes...Let me call Dr. Russell for you...Please have a sit!"

"No this isn't happening?

"What are you talking about FOX?" screamed Ethan "I demand to know what is going on?"

"Ethan...Theresa was in an accident tonight... She was run off the road by Ashley!"

"No...!" said Ethan as he fell to his knees

"Dr. Russell!" screamed Fox "How is Theresa?"

"She fine...she just got out of surgery!" as she walked towards both men "Ethan...I am sorry...!"

"Sorry...Dr. Russell!" stammered Ethan "You said that she was o.k.!"

"She is...The baby...it didn't make it!" cried the Doctor "I am sorry!"

"Does Theresa know?" asked Ethan

"No...not yet she is still in recovery!"

"Can I see her?"

"Yea... I'll take you both to her room"

"Ethan..." said Fox "Look I am sorry!"

"No this isn't your fault...This is mine if I hadn't god...!" As he reprimanded himself "If I hadn't given into temptation!" he screamed "Our baby it would still be alive right now!"

"Ethan I might have had a hand in this!"

"What are you talking about FOX!" asked Ethan "How could you have known..."

"Theresa and I have been investigating Ashley/ Francesca for a while know..."

"So that is where she got the video tape...!" Screamed Ethan "Fox how could you..."

"NOOOOO!" they heard someone screamed

"Oh god it's Theresa!" as they both said

"Theresa!" yelled Ethan & Fox

A/N: So how do you like it so far...


	40. Chapter 40 Why?

Chapter 40 – Why?

Theresa flustered her eyes open and looked around, her surroundings were unfamiliar to her the white walls, the white sheet that draped to her right, her head was pounding as if she had been hit by a big rig. She reached down her arm and felt what appeared to be an I.V. "Where am I?" thought Theresa. Her hand gently moved from her arm and to her stomach, it was flat "Where was her baby?" her mind screamed then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The memories encircle her head gnawing at her taunting her. "No!" her mind screamed "No" she shot up "This can't be happening... It was all a dream!" as she shook her head "I am gong to close my eyes and then I am going to wake up and all of this is going to go away and Fox he'll be in my arms...!' she said trying to convince herself

"_**FOX...!" a voice cried out on the tape "Don't stop...Wait I'm going to..."**_

"_**No...wait for me...!" she heard a voice call out, once the couple had finish doing their dirty deed, she notice the man get up, she let out a gasp and cover her mouth with her hand the man on the tape was Ethan, Fox had been right this whole time. Ethan had been cheating on her...**_

"_**Theresa...I'm home!" she heard the front door open and Ethan call out to her, she did not here anything, she watch on as her husband interacted with the women she called a friend on the video**_

"_**Theresa... did you not hear me calling you?" asked Ethan not even noticing what she was watching, Ethan put his things down and walked over to her "Theresa?" as he notice the tears in her eyes "Theresa...Why are you crying?"**_

_**Theresa shook her head and pointed to the T.V. Ethan slowly turned his head and gasp**_

"_**Theresa...I can explain!"**_

"_**Explain what ETHAN!" she said getting up from where she was sitting "That you have been cheating on me this whole time!" as she paced around "Ethan... Did you think that I wasn't going to find out?"**_

"_**Theresa it wasn't like that!"**_

"_**Then explain it to me Ethan?" she said with her hand on her hip and tears falling from her eyes**_

"_**She was just something that I needed, that I wanted at the time... It meant nothing to me!"**_

"_**SOMETHING YOU NEEDED! She yelled "I HATE YOU ETHAN, GO BE WITH YOUR WHORE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she yelled as she grabbed her keys and purse and ran out the door**_

_**Her eyes filled with tears, she barely saw the key go into the ignition. "Why?" she thought "Why would he do something like this to her...She sacrifice her one true love to be with him!" She backed up the car and drove she had remember that Fox said he would be waiting for her once she had confronted Ethan, she needed him to comfort her, to be with her... Through the years she had forgotten why she had love Fox so much, now she had remembered. Fox whenever she was down or whenever she needed him to pick her up he was there, even before she had asked. He was so caring, honest, and attentive. Not they way people or the media had depicted him, people called him the playboy, the rebel, the bad seed. But he was none of those things. And Theresa was one of the blessed people to see the real side of Fox Crane. The thought of Fox always brought a smile to her face even on her worst days and today though she had felt betrayed by Ethan she didn't feel so bad, she would finally be free to be with Fox How can you say, How can she even think about moving on so soon, she had loved Fox all her life, well her new life that is, I guess she made the wrong decision she should of went with her heart instead of what she thought was best. She was going to file for divorce in the morning, though she wouldn't jump into a relationship with Fox it was going to take some time but she knew that Fox would wait for an eternity for her.**_

_**As she drove her thoughts still lingering on Fox... She glanced in her rearview mirror and notices a car coming up behind he rather quickly, the idiot was driving with his high-beams on also. Theresa turned on emergency lights on to notify the other driver to pass her. Which he did, she continues to drive not noticing that the car had not pass her but was now on the side of her. The car moved closer to Theresa as if it was trying to run her off the road. Theresa honk her horn, and rolled down her window "Hey ASSHOLE what the fuck are you doing?" The other car did not even flinch, or acknowledge Theresa, the car hit Theresa with such force that Theresa let go of the steering wheel then everything went black. **_

"NO...NO...This can't be happening!" yelled Theresa

"Shit...That's Theresa!" yelled Fox

Both Ethan and Fox ran into Theresa's Room "Theresa...are you o.k.?"

"No...No...Fox My Baby...No...Where is she?"

"Theresa...its o.k. sweetheart!"

"Ethan get away from me!" yelled Theresa as she shook her head letting him know that his presence was not wanted there. "Please leave this is all your fault...everything is your fault!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

"Ethan..." said Dr. Russell as she led him out of the room "I think it is best if we obey Theresa's request!" Eve turned around and eyed Fox "Fox you...!"

"No... Dr. Russell I want Fox to stay...Please!"

"Are you sure Theresa?"

"Yes!"

Eve nodded and walked out of Theresa room, and joined as he stared through the window, trying to figure what happen to his marriages, and when did his brother become a significant factor in his wife's life..."Oh yeah!" he muttered to himself "I cheated on her!"

"Ethan!" he heard Dr. Russell say "Are you going to be o.k.?"

"Yea!" he said "Why did I do that?" he blurted out

"Do what?"

"I betrayed her trust...She trusted me and I betrayed her!" as he put his hand in his face and wiping the tears that were evident. "I lost her...She had been through so much...she died and came back to me...and what do I do to her...I put her through so much pain, all this time everything that went wrong in my life I blame others, But everything has been me my fault, god how could I have been so stupid!"

"Ethan...What are you talking about?" asked Eve

"Nothing...Dr. Russell!" as he walked away from her and into the chapel

"Theresa...!" said Fox as he walked next to her bed and pulled up a chair "How you holding up Scarlet?"

"Better now that you are here!" as the tears streamed down her eyes "Fox...My baby?"

"It didn't make it!"

"Oh god...!" yelled Theresa as she shed a flood of tears

Fox stood up and grabbed and held on to her...It felt good her being in his arms again even if it was under these kinds of circumstances

"Fox...!" he heard her say "There is something that I have been meaning to tell you for a long time now...I was actually on my way to tell you... Until the psycho ran me off the road!"

"What is it Theresa?"

"It's you...!"

"Scarlet...What are you talking about?"

"It's always been you...all along!"

"Sweetie...!" he said as he held her hand and gently caress her face "What are you talking about?"

"Fox remember...when Lindsey sacrificed her life for me!"

"Yea how could I forget?"

"Well when I was in that place...all I could think about was you!" as she stammered on "When I came through...I wanted to be with you...Then I saw Ethan and Ethan Jr. and I did what I thought was best for my family!"

"Theresa...!" he said "What are you trying to say?"

"Fox...I made a mistake! It's been you that I loved all along; I thought I was doing to noble thing by marrying Ethan... But I should have followed my heart!"

Fox had a huge grin on his face, his dreams had finally come true. Theresa told him that she had love him. It was like Christmas in July for him

"Fox...say something!"

"Theresa...Do you realize how long I have been waiting to hear those words!" said Fox inching closer to her

"Fox I want to be with you...I want to make love to you every night...I want to have kids with you...!"

"Theresa...are you sure about this?" Fox asked as he looked into her eyes for reassurance "I mean with everything happening in your life...the baby...Ethan...are you sure this is what you want?"

"I am hurting because I lost the baby...and Ethan I think that I stopped loving him a long time ago, I am trying to look at the positive outcome of this...I want to be with you!"

"Theresa...!" yelled Fox "You have made me the happiest man in the world!" as he leaned in a kissed her on the lips it started as a peck that turned into a long lingering kiss

Ethan who had come from the chapel, wanted to talk to Theresa in hopes that he could salvage his marriage, he approached Theresa room and peer in, Ethan saw something that he never thought he would see in a million years his brother was making moves on his wife..."He just couldn't wait...Could he?" yelled Ethan

A/N: Whoo Finally they are together! What's going to happen next will Ethan stand in the way of the happy couples reunion? Stay tuned to find out...


	41. Chapter 41 It's over now

Chapter 41 – It's Over Now

Fox couldn't believe what was happening…Theresa, HIS THERESA finally admitted that she had loved him all along. They were finally going to be together, she was leaving Ethan and they were going to be together, god he still couldn't fathom it was this all a dream… Was he going to wake up in his room alone…? And Theresa was going to be at home with Ethan… Fox closed his eyes and open them again; he pinched himself to make sure that he was fully awake "Ouch!"

"Fox…!" he heard her say as he opens his eyes to a smiling Theresa "What are you doing?"

"Making sure that this isn't all a dream!" as he squeezed his hands with hers

"This is real…I love you FOX CRANE!" she smiled as she leaned in a kissed him "I have always loved you!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" they heard someone yell

"Ethan…I…!" stammered Fox

"This was your plan all along?" said Ethan "You…!"

"No…!" yelled Theresa as she interrupted him "DON'T YOU DARE BLAME FOX FOR THIS!" she said as she pointed her finger at him "Fox has been nothing but a good friend to me…He has never betrayed me…BUT YOU ON THE OTHER HAND!" as she screamed

"Theresa…I am sorry…I love you!"

"Fox…!" as she turned to him "Can you give us a minute please?"

"Sure Theresa…I'll be right outside if you need me!" Fox kisses her on the forehead and walked pass Ethan shaking his head, letting Ethan know that what he did was wrong

"Theresa…!" Ethan said as he walked towards her "Can we talk this thing out please!"

He said holding her hand "For Ethan Jr. Sake!"

"Don't you dare Ethan!" she said yelling. A nurse heard the commotion coming from Theresa's room and came in "Mrs. Winthrop is everything O.k.!"

"Yes…Fine!" she responded barely glancing at the nurse, as she wave her hand signaling the nurse to leave.

"It's over Ethan…I am filing for divorce in the morning!" she said sternly

"But Theresa…!"

"Ethan I don't know what went wrong with us, or why you even cheated…But this is the end of us, I never want to see you again!" she said through clenched teeth "I trusted you…" as her tone lighten up "I trusted you…I married you…I loved you!"

"But did you truly love me Theresa?" said Ethan as he grabbed a seat a pulled it closer to her hospital bed "Did I really have you heart?"

She let out a huge sigh "Ethan…maybe I truly have not been honest with you…when I first came back in Lindsay body I was just so excited about being back with you, Fox and little Ethan…" as she turned to him "All I thought about was what Little Ethan said…you know about me not leaving him and his daddy again…So of course I chose to be with you for little Ethan's sake"

"So you didn't love me?"

"No…Ethan I love you I always will…I am…God!" as she threw her hands up in frustration "Ethan it's just that oh hell…I am not in love with you!"

"So…It's been Fox all along that you have been in love with?"

"Yea…!" she casually looked down "Ethan…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" as he stood up and paced in front of her bed "If you were in love with him…Theresa why did you agree to marry me?" he said shaking his head

"For Little Ethan…For our son!" she cried "He wanted so much for us to be a family…All I thought about was him and how much I wanted to make my little man happy because I hadn't seen him in so long" as she covered her hands on her face and cried uncontrollable "Ethan maybe I should have told you that I was in love with Fox…Maybe I should have been more honest with you…But…!" as she cried

"If I hadn't cheated our daughter would still be alive!" he said tears evident in his eyes "I will never forgive myself for that!" as he cried "Theresa you have to believe me that I never meant to hurt you…I never meant any of this!" he walked over to her kiss her on her forehead "Please forgive me?" he reached for her hand

"Ethan…I don't know!"

"Theresa…I don't want an answer today…right now…maybe one day you will forgive me…let me back in your life…as friends?"

"Maybe…ONE DAY Ethan!"

He nodded in response as he gathered his jacket and started to walk towards the door "I'll bring by the divorce papers in the morning"

She nodded to him

"And Theresa…" as he turned around "I'll take care of Madison's Funeral arrangement also!"

"Thank you…Ethan!" she smiled to him

Ethan walked out of Theresa's room head hung low, he lost the one person that believed in him…Loved him, he had lost it all for what a piece of ass… He lost his wife…His daughter all in one day… his sweet daughter, she didn't even have a chance to breathe to walk, god what had he done. Was he just prone to dating psychopaths? First Gwen now Francesca what was wrong with his life? He just didn't understand it…He had the perfect life…he had what most men wanted the perfect wife, kid another on the way a great career, great house. And we went ahead and fucked it all up. "Stupid!" He did the one thing he promise never to do to Theresa and that was to hurt her. Ethan looked up and noticed his brother Fox. He was the one that she had loved all along; she gave him up to be with him, she wanted to raise a family with him and he fucked it up. He looked at his brother nodded to let him know that things were o.k. and that there were no hard feelings. In his heart he knew that he would always love Theresa. But she wasn't his to love anymore. He had lost her. With his head hung low, he gracefully walked past his brother. He stopped turned around and glanced once more into Theresa room. Where he noticed Theresa reaching up and giving Fox a hug, then they embraced in what appeared to be a long heartfelt kiss.

Ethan lost a part of himself that day…

Author's Note: God Sorry I haven't updated in so long….


	42. Chapter 42 Facing my Demons

Facing my demons

It had been 4 years since he left Harmony, and he hasn't been back that was a promise he made to her. Little Ethan would come and stay with him during the summer months. It was all part of the divorce agreement but they didn't tell Little Ethan he had enough to deal with. Theresa was to have him during the school year and Ethan gets his son during the summer. It had been like this for 4 years, but this year was different. It was just mid-semester for little Ethan. Well Little Ethan wasn't so little anymore he was at the peak of his adolescence in a month Little Ethan would be 13. Oh god! The thought of his son being a teenager terrified him. He remembered when he was Fox was that age. They had gotten into a lot of trouble, Fox more than him those were his GOLDEN YEARS, the years he could do no wrong. PRINCE ETHAN, yeah what a prince…

Boy did he fall from that throne. His life up to this point was a joke. He didn't know whether he was coming or going. The only time he found happiness or reprieve was when he was Theresa, but he fucked that up ROYALLY! Now Theresa was happily married to Fox, HIS BROTHER. Everyday his heart broke for her and he hasn't been able to maintain a relationship with another woman since Theresa. Last week it was Ashley, this week it was Audrey. Yeah it was like that for 4 years. He had a new entry in his book every week. And he may have just been with every woman in Key West maybe it is time to relocate maybe LA. He had become just like his brother had been, changing women more often than changing his sock. It was kind of ironic, here 10 years ago he was warning Theresa about Fox, and how much of a womanizer he had been and he turns out to be the exact same thing.

Well he had decided that he was putting an end to it; no more he was going to try to find himself a decent girl to settle down with. And if he didn't find one, well there was always psycho Gwen. He laughed to himself. The last he heard Gwen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, a product of a rape. But it was a baby for her nonetheless something that she always wanted to be a mother. Too bad for the first 2 years of her life she had been raise by Rebecca Hotchkiss. He had heard that Gwen had gotten better, I guess all the therapy and medication that they had given her over the years didn't work but when she gave birth, that special little girl she had brought her sanity back and she was finally allowed to leave the Psychiatric Ward. Though with the legal formalities, it took Gwen 2 years to convince them that she was better. They said she had a huge confrontation with Rebecca when she came to claim her baby shortly after her release, some words were said. And it appears that the strong mother and daughter bond that they had, had been tarnish. Gwen wanted to make sure her mother influences would never corrupt her daughter like it did for her. She took her daughter begged her father to forgive her, so with Pilar blessing Gwen moved back to the Hotchkiss's mansion. Things were going well for her now; she met and married Alexander Bradley Cavanaugh and old friend of Ethan's. And she was expecting her 2nd baby, he was happy for her she had finally found happiness. And believe or not, she and Theresa had reconcile seems that had a common enemy ME! Yeah he hadn't quite lost touch with everyone, Fox called him from time to time to update him on things. He even sent Ethan photos of his nieces, yes he said nieces Fox and Theresa had been busy. They had 2 girls Emily and Isabella.

He and Fox had put away their differences and reconcile. Fox tried to convince him several times to come home and visit. He just couldn't face Theresa not yet, the disappointment on her face it would be too much for him. They sent a wedding invitation, but he sent a reply back declining. Fox called and pleaded with him to come back and be his best man. Ethan knew he didn't deserve it and explained to Fox that maybe he should ask Chad instead. When the girls were born, Fox called to tell him to come home and see his nieces. Each time Ethan just simply replied that he was too busy and couldn't take time off. He lied, and Fox knew it. He wasn't ready to go home, to face her. That was 3 years ago. Now here he sat alone, he had sent the girl he had over last night home in the middle of the night. He just wanted to be alone, he dreamed of her again. She was always in his head with that disappointing look it was quite nauseating. And every night he woke up in a cold sweat. He didn't understand why she came to him every night he just knew that when he closed his eyes he would see her. He knew he disappointed her, and she was never going to let him live that one down. Every night for four years she came to him, telling him how disappointed she was pointing that accusatory finger at him. I guess this was his penance. Some people might not know this but Ethan tried to kill himself once, when he first moved from Harmony he thought it was best for everyone, even he couldn't do that right. Instead the stupid rope broke and all he got was a concussion.

He shot out of bed like he did every morning, every time he closed his eyes, there she would be. And this morning was no different. He threw his head back on his pillow and attempted to close his eyes again and he slowly dozed off. Then the phone rang, he ignored it thinking it was the office. He didn't want to deal with his assistant asking why he wasn't in the office and it was half past 9. She did her job too well. Then his cell phone rang. "Leave me alone already!" he yelled out

"Hello!" as he answered the phone groggily

"Ethan" his caller said

He sat up from his bed, he hasn't heard her voice sound like that in awhile most of the time she calls to find out it Little Ethan made it on the plane safely. So it was out of the norm to hear from her today "Theresa!" he said "What is wrong?"

"Ethan, it's bad!" said Theresa attempting to fight the tears that was eminent, she didn't want him to know that she had been crying but he knew something was wrong she was easy to read like that even on the phone "You need to come home!" she paused for a little bit "NOW!"

"Theresa, what is wrong, please tell me what happen!" he heard a click, "THERESA!" as he yelled into the phone

_What the hell is going on… Why won't she tell me! _He thought. He shot out of bed, threw the blankets off of him and ransacked through his clothes and threw whatever he could fit in his suitcase. He had to get the first flight out to Harmony. Back to FACE HIS DEMONS!

Author's Note: Sorry it has been over 2 years since I updated… Talk about a long writer's block. No I was extremely busy. With relocating and all but I am back. Trying to close this one up, I still got a few ideas maybe enough for one more storyline. Not sure yet. Will have to see where this takes me. Hope you like it so far.


	43. Chapter 43 4 Years 3 Months and 2 Days

Chapter 43 - 4 Years 3 Months and 2 Days

Theresa life has been just the way she picture it since she was a little girl. Minus the fact that when she was a little girl, she had picture herself married to Ethan. Well that was the past this was the present. She and Fox had been happily married for four years now. They had 2 beautiful baby girls and Little Ethan of course. Who spent his summer with his dad, that was the one thing she never wanted to do was keep her son away from his father. She barely had a long standing conversation with Ethan. Mostly their phone calls was cut and dry, _did Little Ethan make it OK, Did he get on the flight ok_. They hadn't really talked since the day Ethan was in her hospital room, the day she lost her daughter. He had file for divorce that morning like he promise. A few days later they had buried Madison. And he left Harmony.

Things were different in Harmony, just a month after Ethan had left his sister Kay came back, with a baby name Maria she swore up and down that it was Miguel, of course they performed a Paternity test this was Harmony after all. And she was telling the truth. Apparently when she seduced Miguel to sleep with her she had gotten pregnant. After she moved away she found out, she was too ashamed to come back to Harmony to face her family so she stayed away, that is until Maria started to get sick. So she got worried and wanted Miguel to know his daughter just in case something bad had happen to her. She had changed, grew up she wasn't the Kay that had left harmony 3 years earlier. She was a different person. She reconciled with her family, and now Maria gets to grow up with all her family.

Talk about strange can you believe her and Gwen was ummm Friends, yeah she said it Friends. Gwen had given birth to a beautiful baby girl; she had worked hard to making herself better so that she could be release from the Mental Hospital. So that she could care for her child. She had a falling out with her mother; apparently Rebecca was trying to use the child to lure Rich men to marry her. It was pathetic; Gwen had enough of her mother and her whore-ish ways, she snatched her daughter before her mother could dig her claws deeper into the poor child. It was strange that day that Gwen came to see her. She wasn't expecting any visitor.

_But there was a knock at her door early that morning she had just finish giving Isabella a bath and was putting her down for her nap. She heard the knock and walked down the stairs to see who it was she peers through the stain glass panels adjacent to the door to see who her visitor was she then gasps when she realized who it was._

"_Gwen, you better leave or I will call the police!" she stammered slowly backing away from the door just in case she had a gun and she wanted to shoot through the door._

"_Theresa, Let me in I come in peace!" Gwen said with a smile "I promise I won't hurt you!"_

_Theresa noticed the pause in her voice "You...You are lying Gwen I can tell in your voice!" _

"_Theresa I am serious I want you to meet someone the love of my life" as she looked down at want she had been carrying all over town "Please I want to make amends!" _

_Theresa was hesitate, but Gwen kept pleading. So she graciously walked over to the door and opens it slightly. "OK what do you want!" as she scanned Gwen to make sure she didn't have a Gun, sword or maybe a bomb with her. Gwen just swung the car seat that she had been carrying to show Theresa her daughter "Oh Gwen... She is beautiful!" as she opened the door to receive the baby. Then her happy face turned to despair. "Gwen, when did you escape and whose baby did you kidnap" yelled Theresa as Gwen just smiled and walked passed her. "Looks like you made a lovely little home for yourself here Theresa!"_

"_Um… its o.k." stammered Theresa "Your avoiding my question Gwen!"_

"_Where's Ethan!" said Gwen_

"_I thought you came in Peace!"_

"_Oh I did!" she said as she walked towards Theresa and the strangest thing happen instead of attacking her she hugged her Theresa was in a state of shock. "What just happen?" she asked her_

"_I told you I am better now!" she smiled as she began to tell the story of what happen to during her stint at the Lovely Castleton Psychiatric Hospital and how out of that Tragedy came this beautiful baby girl, she told Theresa how the orderly convinced her that he was Ethan and that miraculously after the doctors before told her she couldn't have kids she was pregnant. And when she had this baby it was like she had snapped back into reality. After the baby was born they took her away and Gwen fought day in and day out to get back to her. Rebecca would come visit and she told her that Theresa was still alive and that she and Ethan had gotten a divorce and how she had dug her claws into another CRANE. Fox to be exact. Oh how she planned that when Gwen would get out how they would pay her back, but Gwen wasn't concentrate on that she was worried about her little girl! _

_Theresa sat there listening inventively "Gwen, I didn't know I am truly sorry!"_

"_No Theresa I am sorry!" she said _

"_No I am…!" Said Theresa but she was quickly interrupted by Gwen_

"_Look, I came here to beg you for forgiveness, I know what I did to you was unforgivable I took you away from your child, I was taken away from Kaliegh for 2 years and it broke my heart. I tried to take you away from him forever I am a horrible person. Please… please… forgive me. It was just that Ethan, I loved him so much and it drove me crazy…!" She said trying to gasp for air_

"_Gwen…Gwen!" Theresa said as she touch Gwen lightly on the hand "Its o.k." she smiled at her_

"_But Theresa…!"_

"_You know, the one thing that death has taught me is to appreciate life. I had been meaning to come see you tell you I forgive you but I never really had the courage to our the guts. But it's o.k. I forgive you!"_

_Gwen breathe in a sigh of relief "Oh thank god!" she laughed "I thought you were going to have a pistol or something and repay me for what I did!"_

"_No Gwen, now let me see that beautiful Baby of yours!"_

Gwen and Theresa hung out that day; Fox came home to a surprise of his life. Theresa remembered Fox pulling her to the side and informing her that she did try to kill her. _Theresa simply said "Fox you need to believe the good in people!" Fox responded "Yeah I would if they weren't Gwen Hotchkiss!"_ Gwen stayed with them for a couple of days because she had nowhere to go. And Theresa didn't want to send her over to the bed and breakfast. So Theresa called Pilar and Jonathan and told them Gwen had gotten out and that she really has change and needed a place to stay. Pilar was doubtful at first but she believe her daughter and decided to give Gwen a second chance. Now Gwen, Theresa, Whitney and Sheridan were inseparable. And their daughters were not only best friends they were like sisters.

Things couldn't be better; but sometimes Ethan would cross her mind. She would wonder what he was doing and how was he doing? She stilled loved him, he was once upon a time the love of her life. Things with Fox was great, sometimes she missed Ethan not that she was still in love with him. But he was like her best friend also. And she missed that. She wished that he would come home. She just didn't realize that her wish was going to come true sooner than she expected. She was at home just putting the girls down for their nap Little Ethan was at school when she got the phone call. It was like her heart stopped and she couldn't breathe. She let the phone dropped on the ground with a loud thud as she fell to her knees and sobbed uncontrollable. She had to call him she had to tell him to come home it was an emergency he needed to be here.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello!" she heard him answered the phone groggily

"Ethan" she said to him fighting the tears that was evident

"Theresa!" he said "What is wrong?"

"Ethan, it's bad!" she simply replied and said Theresa attempting to fight the tears that was eminent, she didn't want him to know that she had been crying but she knew that he would know something was wrong she was easy to read like that even on the phone "You need to come home!" she paused for a little bit "NOW!"

"Theresa, what is wrong please tell me what happen!" she heard him yell but she didn't listen she just hung up the phone. She wanted to wait until he arrived to harmony before she told him. She didn't want to worry him.

Author Note: So far so good… let me know what you think


	44. Chapter 44 Coming Home

Chapter 44 – Coming Home

Ethan didn't understand why he was called home, what was so important that he had to come back. The flight from Florida to Harmony wasn't long but he was still exhausted from the night before. He drifted off to sleep before the fight took off, he didn't even notice the flight attendants explain how to put on your seat belt or how you can use your seat cushion as a floating device.

His mind wandered from dream to dream trying to analyze why Theresa had called in such a panic what had happen, was it mother he hadn't spoken to her in months and the last time they had a conversation she was doing fine. Was it Pilar, or god not Lil Ethan.

He shot up from his sleep only to realize that they had landed in Harmony and people were leaving their seat "Hey there sonny!" he heard the old man sitting next to him say "I tried waking you up, but you were out cold!" he laughed Ethan thank the man and apologize for holding him up as he got up from his seat to retrieve his bag from above.

Fox couldn't believe this was happening, when Theresa called him he didn't know what to say he didn't know what to do he just stood there phone in hand STUNNED. He had heard Theresa calling his name on the other line, but it was like he was in a trance he couldn't believe that this was happening. The only thing that came out of his mouth was _"Call Ethan, Baby Call Ethan!" _ He paused for a moment _"He needs to be here!"_ He always wanted his brother to come home but not like this, this was not what you would call a happy reunion. Fox sat in his office what seem to him was just a few minutes when he looked at his watch it seems that he had been sitting there for 6 hours staring at his laptop. He stood up "Damn it, I am going to be late!" he said to himself, Fox picked up his keys, closed his laptop and headed out of his office.

Ethan stepped out the terminal to try to hail a cab he didn't really expect anyone to be at the airport with open arms awaiting his arrival home nor did he expect anyone to pick him up. As he exited the door he noticed a Mercedes nearly pile him down as he tried to cross the road. Ethan dropped his bags and slammed his hand on the hood "Hey asshole!" he yelled "Do you not see me walking here!" as he tried to see who the driver was "FOX!" he yelled "What the hell, you nearly killed me!"

"Sorry, Ethan" as Fox got out of his car to help his brother with his bag, Fox walked towards Ethan and hugged him "Long time no see bro, come one we have to go!"

Fox threw Ethan luggage in the truck and got in the his car "Fox!" asked Ethan "Are you going to tell me what is going on?" he asked "Theresa, she didn't tell me anything she just told me I needed to come home, Is Little Ethan o.k?" said Ethan Fox could tell he was worried by the tone of his voice "FOX!" he yelled "Are you even listening to me!"

"Yeah bro I am!" he replied "I just don't have time to explain, we need to go and I need to concentrate on the road so I don't get us killed!"

"Look I know you and Theresa are avoiding the question, but is little Ethan o.k.?"

"Little Ethan is fine!"

"Then what the hell is going on!" he said "Why won't anyone tell me!"

Fox and Ethan drove in silence what only took fifteen minutes seem like forever. "Look I missed you I am sorry that you had to come like this!"

"Yeah, me too!"

Ethan hadn't notice that they had stopped as he glanced out of car window and recognized where they were at "Fox why are we at the Harmony Hospital?"

"Look Ethan it is bad, that's why Theresa and I didn't want to say!" Fox noticed that Ethan had exited the car and was entering the front door of the hospital "Anything!" yelled Fox. "Damn it!" he cursed at himself. _This was not how he wanted him to find out!_

Ethan ran to the counter, to the plump nurse that had been sitting there eating what a appeared to be a salad she had been nursing for a few hours. "Hi I am looking for a Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane!"

She starting clicking her mouse and typing away "Nope no one here by that name"

"Can you find Dr. Russell for me please?"

"She is on the 3rd floor in the ICU!"

"Thank you!" he said to her

Ethan ran to the elevator and pushed the button vigorously _"Shit, hurry up!" _he thought to himself

"ETHAN!" he heard Fox call his name

Breathless Fox leaned against the wall "Why didn't you wait for me!"

Ethan didn't respond he just stared at the lights as they blinked at every floor it stopped at. _"Come on hurry!" _he thought. He noticed that the lights finally blink to the ground floor and the doors open. Ethan started to push the 3rd floor button while pushing the close door button. "Come on, Come on!"

"Ethan it's going to be o.k.!"

Ethan ignored him, the doors to the 3rd floor open, he walked towards the ICU counter. And notice Eve Russell was talking to the nurse.

"EVE!" he yelled she did not turned around "Dr. Russell!" as he was fast approaching her. He glanced over to the waiting and noticed what appears to be everyone of his immediate family. Theresa started to walk towards Ethan and she noticed that Fox was right behind him he put his hand up as if gesturing 

her to stop where she was at. Ethan turned around and notice what Fox had done and then he saw it tears in her eyes something bad had happen.

Frustrated he yelled "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

"Sir you are going to have to lower your voice!" said the nurse behind the counter

"I will lower my voice when someone tells me what the hell is going on!"

"Ethan…!" said Eve "Please have a seat!" as she led him to the waiting room chair

"No I want to stand!"

"You might want to sit down for this!" Eve said trying to persuade him to sit down

"NO!" said Ethan firmly he was adamant about it and he was not going to change his mind

"I am sorry to have to tell you this but….!" But Eve was interrupted by beeping noise and people yelling

_Code Blue, Code Blue Room 305… Paging Dr. Russell you are needed in Room 305… Code Blue! Code Blue!_

"Shit…!" said Eve as she ran off

_Author's note: So what do you think? Do you know what happen and to who?_


	45. Chapter 45 Through Tragedy

Chapter 45: Through Tragedy Comes Forgiveness

Ethan sat there trying to figure out what was going on. No one was telling him anything and when he asked they would just look away as if they couldn't face him. Theresa noticed how uneasy Ethan was feeling, she glace over at Fox and gave him a look and it was as if they were speaking to each other without saying a word Fox nodded. Theresa stood up and walked over towards Ethan she lightly touches him on the shoulder to let him know that she was behind him. Startle Ethan jumped up "Jeez Theresa" he said "You Scared me"

"How are you Ethan?" She asked as they began to walk towards the observatory of the hospital

"Yeah a little nerve racking, since I am pretty much in the dark about what is going on!" he tried to force a smile

Theresa and Ethan walked in to the observatory. They had made some improvements there was a huge apple tree that stood in the middle wrap around with benches on the right was a garden full of Peonies, Roses, Tulips, Sweet Peas and Cymbidiums Orchids. To the left was a pond that were filled with Koa fishes and decked with Rose bushes and a small apple tree. Julian had the observatory built so that the patient would feel at ease when they were there.

"Theresa, can you tell me what is going on?" he asked her with pleading eyes.

"No Ethan I can't ..!" she said as she paused for a moment "It is not place!"

"I remember once upon a time you use to tell me everything!" he said "What happen to us Theresa?"

As she began to answer "Ethan you know….!"

"No stop..!" as he threw his arms in the waving them "Theresa it was my fault!" he said finally calming down "I made the worst mistake of my life and lost the one thing that I love more than life itself!" he said

Theresa sighed and grabs his hand and pulled him in for a hug "It is ok Ethan we all make mistakes!" she whispered in his ear "And I have made a few that I regretted too!" She looked up at him "And I forgive you!" Ethan smiled at her and lean over and kissed her lightly on the forehead "Thank you!" he said to her

Fox ran in the observatory breathless "Ethan…!" as he tried to catch his breath "Eve is looking for you!"

Ethan ran back to the waiting where he met with Eve, breathless Ethan put his hand on the counter in an attempt to hold his balance so that he didn't collapse. Eve touch his arm lean over and whispered something in his ear. The expression on Ethan face gave away that whatever she told him was not good news. Ethan dropped to his knees tears streaming down his eyes. His chest felt as though his heart wanted to jump out. "Can I go in there?" he managed to ask in a whisper

"I am sorry Ethan did you say something?" asked Eve. "Can I go in there?" he said again

"Yes!" she said helping him up to his feet Eve lead him to a private where machines beep and IV was pumping Ethan glance over to the right corner where and IV was there was a tube of what appeared to be antibiotic or maybe morphine and another full of blood. His eyes moved from the top of the IV as he followed the tubes to where it rested in the patients arm. His eyes began to tear up and his heart began to pound. As he looked up at the person that was lying on the hospital bed "What happen Eve?" he asked quietly.

Eve stood there speechless for a moment. "He was shot!"

"How? When?" He stammered "He's a cop, a good cop at that!" he looked at her with pleading eyes searching hers for answers to his questions "Does my mother know?"

"Maybe you should talk to Luis!" she finally answered

"Where are my sisters?" he asked "Where is Kay, Jessica and Noah Do they know what happen!"

Eve expected a lot a questions but she didn't realize that he was going to bombard her like this. "Your sisters and brother are on their way, your mother is flying in from New York!" she walked towards him and lightly put her hand on his shoulder "Ethan you and your siblings are going to have to make a really hard decision, Sam he is only breathing because of the machines" she said as tears flowed from her eyes. "You guys are going to have to let him go!"

"NOOOOOO!" they heard a voice yell Ethan and Eve turned around to face Kay and Jessica

"No Ethan you can't!" they both scream "You can't give up on Dad!"

"I am going to let you guys be alone with him!" said Eve as she graciously walked out to give the sibling some room to talk and think things over, she knew that pulling the life support on Sam was going to be the hardest thing that they could do. As she was walking towards the waiting she notice Noah getting out of the elevator she nodded at him and pointed to the room that she had just left he ran in there and a few seconds later she heard screams and cries coming from the room. Tears welding up from her eyes she leaned up against the hospital wall _"How are they going to pull through this, please god help Grace and her family!" _she thought to herself. As soon as she thought those words Grace walked out of the elevator.

"Eve… Eve… Where is he? Where is Sam?" She asked franticly

"He is in that room!" she said pointing Grace ran into the room. Everyone waited patiently for the family to come out. Grace was the first one out of the room tears still streaming from her eyes she began to collapse on the floor but Ethan was behind her to catch her. Eve walked over and tried to console her.

Grace looked up at her best friend and quietly mouth "Please do it Eve!" Eve looked down at her "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Grace just shook her head "We don't want him suffering anymore!" She looked over at the family to make sure that everyone was in agreement they were going to pull the life support from Sam she felt a hand lightly touch her arm "We want you to do it!" Eve looked at Grace and nodded Ethan lead Grace towards the waiting room Pilar had come over to hug her and given her some water. She looked over and notice a couple of nurses and Eve walked into Sam's room she knew that this was the last that she was going to see of her husband and she didn't even get a chance to tell him that she was pregnant that she was going to have their baby _THEIR MIRACLE BABY _the love of her life was gone. Ethan, Kay, Jessica and Noah stood together in a circle and hugged as the waited for Eve to come out….


End file.
